AyasakiKe!
by 2502701
Summary: How does life with a family feels like? For Hayate and Hinagiku, life is never boring that way. It's a life that is not devoid of any challenges, but of course there's nothing they can't overcome. Throw in kids and little sister figure/Mistress Nagi Sanzen'in and big sister figure Maria, it's the Ayasaki family. Repost from other account. Lots of crack pairing. Totally AU
1. Summer Night Town

Been a while since I posted something. Here's a story that was originally posted at a Facebook homepage, partly as a joke.

I think some will wonder about any backstory to this, or to the crack pairings. Of course I have, But I think it's better if you imagined it yourself. :P

* * *

"Aaah...looks like it will be raining heavily again..." A young policewoman commented when she peered over the window. Another one beside her nod.

"Well, it's a good thing it's almost time to go home. I hope I could reach my apartment before it rains..." She said.

"Before you do that, why don't you two return to your work." A pink-haired woman spoke from behind her desk. The two turned towards her.

"Aah, Ayasaki-senpai, you're too strict...as I expected." One of them replied casually. "It's almost your time to go home as well, right? So cheer up."

"Shh. Senpai is in bad mood the entire day, so don't disturb her!" The other one quickly interjected with a whisper.

"Ooooh...I wonder why...? Men?!"

'I heard you two, you know.' Hinagiku thought. She looked at her desktop calendar. The very date of that day has a big red circle around it.

'Mou, does Hayate-kun really doesn't remember at all? I know how thickheaded he is, but he never forgets this day before.'

Yes, Hayate was dense, but he never forgot important dates. The fact that he did not brought up this event kind of peeved her.

'At least make a call, idiot.' She thought. Instead, Hayate said he will be very busy with his mistress today. So there will be no chance for the two.

And thus, Hinagiku found herself longing dearly for that man.

And she, lost in thought, absently lookedround. Her colleagues were already gone. She looked at the wall clock; almost eight. No wonder it's quiet, she noticed. Only a handful of officer still remains at that particular room. But of course, Shinjuku Police Department never sleeps. Officers come and go. She will be one of the latter soon.

"You don't have to overwork yourself, Ayasaki." The gruff voice of the inspector was heard. He was carrying a stack of papers. "It won't be funny if you died because of stress. I can't find someone as good as you. So don't die...yet."

"Yes, sir. I won't." She replied shortly. She wasn't in the mood for chatting, and especially to respond to morbid jokes. The inspector raised an eyebrow, but laughed and went with his way. Hinagiku looked at the window. It was dark, but certainly rain will soon fall.

"Gosh, better go home fast..." She decided, and rushed to the ground floor, and past the front door. As she stepped outside, the heavy downpour began.

Hinagiku looked for her umbrella which she had prepared before. It was nowhere to be found. She sighed.

"Great, so I left it at my office.' She groaned at the prospect of going there again. But she had no choice, so she turned back, to head inside once again.

But then she felt someone pulling her gently by her right hand before she could do so; a handsome man whose blue hair is tied into a ponytail, and wearing a butler suit. He smiled at her.

"No need for that." He said softly. "I am here."

"Hayate..." Hinagiku replied. She was happy to see him, yet she's also feeling rather angry; so she restrain the urge to run up to him. Hayate himself didn't look bothered by her apparent sourness. Instead, he kept his dopey smile, which irked Hinagiku even more.

"Why are you here?" She asked Hayate coldly; she also noticed Hayate fidgets a bit before replying.

"Umm, I want to take a walk together." He said.

Hinagiku frowned. It seems Hayate is hiding something from her. "Where did you want to go? I want to head home, if you don't mind." She said.

Hayate rolled his eyes rather guiltily. "Well...um...I need to do an errant for ojou-sama, actually. Then I thought I could use some company."

"Oh." Hinagiku said coldly. Inwardly, her anger boiled slightly higher, jealousy-fueled. 'I knew she's very important to you, but why can't you remember this very important date, Hayate, for once!' She practically screamed inside.

Hayate surely had noticed Hinagiku's displeasure, for he attempted to appease her. Even thought he still haven't really sure why she act like that.

"Look, actually...I wanted..." Hayate, nervously dan carefully began, but his words went unspoken, as he seemed to be experiencing difficulty to say it. Hinagiku tapped her feet impatiently, and also uncomfortable since some people are watching.

"I...Hina, please." That is all he managed to say. Hinagiku looked at his pleading puppy eyes, and noticed the sincerity behind it. Perhaps one of her favorite traits of his.

"Fine, but don't take too long." She replied; although not overly sweet, it's considerably less harsh, as she had mellowed out a bit. But still, she didn't smile. Hayate noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, let's go then. Can't let our time go to waste by talking here." She said, walking towards him and took a position beside him.

Hayate didn't react too much, but he did smiled a little, a meaningful one, as if everything went according to plan. Now under one umbrella the pair started walking.

"Where are we going?" Hinagiku asked after a period of silence where only the sound of rain were heard between them. Hayate looked at her and replied, "Chuo. Ginza." He sounded relieved, noting that Hinagiku's cold shoulder treatment is gradually dissipating.

"Ginza..." Hinagiku muttered. She had a lot of memories there. "Well, that's weird. I thought Nagi's business would be...like in Akihabara or Shinjuku...?" She asked. Hayate was again seemed to be taken aback.

"Well, uh...maybe she just have a change of taste. Anyway..."

"Nevermind. I don't want to think about it now..." Hinagiku shook her head, and none of them spoke as they went to the train station.

It still rains when they have gotten out of the train. There are numerous couples like them, sharing umbrellas under the summer night rain. The lights coming from the stores still managed to brightens the air despite the weather. It somewhat eases Hinagiku's annoyance/

'No matter what, I won't tell or ask him.' Hinagiku repeated her resolve as they walked in silence. Meanwhile Hayate had a similar thought.

'No matter what, I won't tell her until it is time.'

Now thinking it was his turn to break the rather awkwardly quiet atmosphere, Hayate decided to speak.

"Been a while, eh, Hina? We used to come here often."

"Yeah." Hinagiku replied, and she looked around. All high class, pricey shops. Only those who are rich or willing to spend extra amount of money will be shopping here. As for herself, she usually only admire things, like some of those dresses on display. But she rather save money for her children's sake, than buyinh luxury goods. Hayate won't be complaining even though she's wearing simple dresses.

"Once I asked if you would like one. You refused and said you didn't like it, while in fact you've been staring at it for minutes. You can't hide it really well." Hayate remarked, and laughed.

"Haha." Hinagiku laughed as well, although it's rather dry and humourless. Hayate's smile faltered a bit.

"And then you bought it anyway." Hinagiku replied. "Even though it is expensive."

"Well, guess I have to, Hina. You looked fabulous in it." Said Hayate dreamily. Hinagiku blushed, but she quickly reminded herself that she was still angry at him.

"And why won't you get closer to me? You will get soaked of we're too far apart." Hayate reminded. As a response Hinagiku scoffed and looked away.

"Sorry." Hinagiku said after a moment. She did moved closer to him, although not intimately closer. The umbrella's large enough, anyway.

"And remember that department store?" Hayate pointed to a building with a large clock on top of it, at the heart of Ginza. "Wako. We used to buy chocolates from that place."

Hinagiku can't help but to smile. "Once every year, for Christmas. You like them, even though you never said it, I knew. You ate them a lot."

"Well...I guess that fact can't be hidden. But why should I keep it as secret?" Hayate replied with amusement. Then he noticed Hinagiku didn't seem to be very amused, but he thought that is still her usual self.

"Oh, your errand, Hayate. Don't get Nagi waiting too long." Hinagiku reminded. It didn't took long for him to reply.

"Oh yeah! Well, it happens to be on this very department store. Want to go with me?"

"Umm, I'll be waiting at the ground floor at the lobby, if it's okay. I'm not in the mood for sightseeing."

Hayate looked disappointed, but then he smiled brightly. "Uh...well, I promise it won't take long. Please wait for me, okay."

After they entered the store and Hayate had gone, Hinagiku wandered aimlessly.

'Ten years.' She mused.

Looking at a couple giggling, she noticed a man presenting a ring to his woman. It's just like a proposal, she thought.

"Was it made of glass, I wonder…?" She said, looking at her own wedding ring. It looked like a diamond ring, but in actuality it wasn't.

"It's just glass. I didn't quite understand what the shopkeeper said, but I think it was glass." Hinagiku recalled what a much younger Hayate said to her, on that day, while presenting her the ring.

"And I wonder how old they are." She added, still watching the couple, the woman now crying while embracing the man. She then recalled the memory of her own wedding: the still vivid image of her 19 year old self, walking down the aisle in pure white dress, preparing for a new life waiting for her, while the groom, Hayate, awaits.

"So young and restless." The sixteen year old Nagi commented at that time. Hinagiku smiled. Actually, It was her who got the bouquet she threw. It was amusing, she noted. That was ten years ago. Her sister didn't take being beaten to the punch by her own younger sister all to lightly, and jokinglyaccused her of cheating, jokingly.

"Ahahaha, what am I thinking?" Hinagiku laughed at herself. "I'm like an old woman, remembering the old days." But despite that, she admits inwardly that it made her feel somewhat better.

"Excuse us, ma'am. Could you please take our photo? It's our first visit to Tokyo, and we're about return to Hokkaido for..umm…our marriage soon." the woman from before approached her and smiled. She was holding a camera, while her boyfriend was waiting not far apart. Hinagiku smiled back. "Certainly." She replied, while noticing that the woman was no older than her at that time. "You two are such beautiful couple." She commented, while the man and woman moved closer, red-faced, while she took their photos.

"Hayate-kun disliked being photographed. He always insisted that he was feeling like he was threatened every time that happens. Ha." Hinagiku thought while returning the camera to the grateful couple. "The few photos we had together were mostly taken by surprise." She thought, remembering those date peepers.

"Are you okay, Hina? You look upset." Hayate said.

Looking at Hayate's worried face, Hinagiku quickly composed herself.

"Umm...I'm just really, really tired." Hinagiku replied, holding her tears with great difficulty.

Hayate frowned briefly, before pulling Hinagiku to his embrace. He then pats her back.

"Don't overdo yourself, dear." He said. The embrace made Hinagiku felt comfortable for a while, as if it reassures her that her worry was unreasonable, and Hayate will never leave her.

"And what about your errands? Are you done with them...?" She asked, remembering about what he's supposed to do.

Hayate scratched the back of his head. "Errand...oh, that...regarding that, I still got one more thing to be done...and afterwards we're finished." He then took Hinagiku's hand. "And...I will have to take you with me." He said firmly; firm and have some sort of eagerness behind it. It makes Hinagiku wonder. And unable to resists as well.

Moments later, Hinagiku found herself once again walking with Hayate under the umbrella, throughout another street not unfamiliar to her.

"Hayate, what are we doing? And where we're going?" She finally asked as they reached one end of an old bridge.

"Look around." Hayate said. Hinagiku realized where they are, as soon as she saw the lion stattuetes that adorns the bridge, drenched in heavy rain.

"Nihonbashi..." She replied shakily. Hayate nodded, and gently pulled her to come with him to the center of the bridge.

"Hayate...wait..."

"See this?" Hayate pointed down. "I think I want to use this moment to tell you this..."

"Why...what?" Hinagiku asked; that's all she could manage. "What are you talking about?"

"This is...hmm, maybe you already knew this, but this...point is called the Kilometre Zero for the entire Japan." Hayate explained. Hinagiku nodded weakly, and her head remained low.

"People in the past will travel throughout Japan from Edo, starting from this point...but to me..." Hayate paused and took a breath. "It ia a start of a new journey."

Hayate then turned towards Hinagiku, who remained speechless, and then glanced briefly at the ring on her finger.

"Do you understand what I'm talking about, Hina?" He asked. Hinagiku nodded again. Hayate responded by smiling tenderly.

"Then, I have something. For you. Please hold this for a while." Hayate gave her the umbrella and reached for his pocket and took out a small box. A ring box. Hinagiku had her eyes widen in surprise, while Hayate gazed at it and pondered briefly.

"I would never thought—no, I won't dare to think about it—that I would give something like this to anyone ever again. Not since...my parents sold that ring...and what happened between me and A-tan." He finally remarked. "Remember when I told you our wedding rings were made of glass? And not diamonds?"

"I remember." Hinagiku muttered, her heart racing fast.

"And remember when I promised that I will certainly get us the real diamond rings one day?"

"And that one as well."

Hayate then opened the box and took the ring out – a diamond ring, for sure, even though the gem was small, but it was real nonetheless.

"I've saved money for a long time...since I am a man of my words." He said. "And Hina..." He leaned closer. "Happy anniversary." He whispered. "Ten years ago, we exchanged promises...and now, still being able to walk down that road together alongside you...feels like a miracle." Hayate continued. "Here...I would never expect it would turned out to be you who received my ring...but I have no regret about it...not a single one." Hayate moved even closer and took hold of Hinagiku's free hand.

Hinagiku, overwhelmed, felt her tears began to spill without her able to contain it anymore. She even didn't realize she and Hayate started getting drenched by the rain as she accidentally dropped the umbrella when she has to hold the overflowing emotion. As for Hayate himself, he didn't seem to mind.

"Well...that's certainly better. Two lovers in the rain doesn't need an umbrella anyway." He commented as he embraced Hinagiku tightly again. It was quite a spectacle for passersby.

"Hayate." She finally spoke after a moment, though her voice was shaky and shivering. "Hayate."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She said, without looking up and with her face still on his chest. "I've doubted you."

"Oh...you meant...you doubt that I would forget our anniversary? It was ojou-sama's idea to pretend that I forgot...she said it would be more dramatic. But I guess I overdid it...hahaha." Hayate laughed. Hinagiku shook her head and clenched on him even tighter.

"...stupid Hayate." Hinagiku muttered. Hayate chuckled. "That's not what I'm saying..."

"Now, now...you want me to reassure you again? Remember that day when you asked how important you are to me?" He asked.

"I've never saved your life the way Nagi and Athena does." Hinagiku replied.

"Maybe...maybe it isn't true...what is certain is...you did complete my life. And that's also important." Hayate said. "Sounds very cheesy...you said..."

"But very sincere." Hinagiku added, and she too laughed weakly.

"You are worth dying for." Hayate whispered.

"That goes for everyone, right?"

"You worth dying for...twice. Worth running into hell and back."

"Okay, stop it..." Hinagiku laughed, this time heartily. "Ugh, you've made my heart beat faster again!"

"Are you cold?" Hayate asked, remembering how wet they are now.

"No...not at all." Hinagiku replied.

"Me neither." Hayate said. Then both of them laughed together.

"Now, give me your finger so I could take that old ring and put this new one on." Hayate finally said. "I had mine as well, of course."

Hinagiku shook her head.

"It's beautiful, and your hard work makes it even more prettier..." Hinagiku stroked the ring on her finger. "But I can't throw so many memories away just like that."

Hayate smiled understandingly. "It...it's okay. What matters most is that I'm finally able to fulfill my promise...and that I could tell you this." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, I guess we should head back." Hinagiku said, as the rain keeps going and they're still wet.

"Well, the kids are at ojou-sama's place, and ojou-sama said everyone already threw a party in our honor. Without us." Hayate replied. "Better head back quick, since I'm worried that Arashi and Kasumi are pestering ojou-sama right now. And besides, they have to go to sleep really soon. And we are also very wet."

"Okay, okay."

"..Say, what errand did she told you to do?" Hinagiku asked as they head back, under the umbrella again this time, even though they're already wet.

"Errand? Get Hinagiku an anniversary gift with your savings. That's what she told me to do when I told her my story, hahahaha."

"That Nagi...that reminds me, too...what she told me at the wedding..."

"Oh...yeah...you've told me before. That's very sweet of her; I never thought she would think of me that way..." Hayate dreamily recalled. "Of course she must be expecting you not to tell anyone else."

"Please keep Hayate happy; he's like a family to me, like my own brother. And I want to see him happy. But don't tell him I said that!" Hinagiku recounted. "But I sort of slipped." She looked at Hayate and smiled playfully.

"So...are you happy?" Hinagiku asked. Hayate pulled her closer to him, and held her tight as they walked.

"That's a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Hayate winked, and both of them laughed as they walked past other people, leaving the old Nihonbashi bridge at that summer night for another journey.


	2. A Night To Remember

"Aaaah, home sweet home; feels really great when you're at your own house."

Hayate made a stretching movement, as if he has just been freed from a great burden. Behind him Hinagiku also entered the house; she saw Hayate and his dopey smile, and she can't help but to smile a little.

The two has just arrived from the mansion; weekends are Hayate's official time-off, although he was reluctant at first when Nagi gave it to him, even though she also stresses that he return as fast as possible if she needs him. And Hinagiku always make sure that he come home, by personally picking him up every evening.

"But really, Hina, next time you don't need to pick me up. I'm serious." Hayate turned to Hinagiku, and he caught her smiling. "...and why are you smiling?"

Hinagiku coughed. "First, tell me why I don't need to pick you up. Or you want to tell me that you didn't like it?" She asked, glaring.

And like what she expected, Hayate cowered. "No-No! It's not like that; I love the fact that you took all the trouble to see me every Saturday evening and all, but that's why; I don't want to give you more trouble. Ye-yeah! That's why."

Looking at how red-faced he is, Hinagiku felt a little pity, and she softened and smiled again. Hayate looked relieved and blissful the moment she did that.

"That's sweet of you, but I think you have other reason, no?" Hinagiku asked.

Hayate looked even more embarrassed; he fiddled with his fingers and looked down, avoiding any eye contact. To Hinagiku he looked like a child who is inflicted with guilt, and this isn't the first time she saw him looking like that.

"We-well...you see...I...you know, if you keep on picking me up every Saturday...I'll end up looking like a schoolboy...or even kindergartener. Can't you see ojou-sama's face whenever she watches us leaving? She looked like as if she was looking at a kid and his mother, and she actually tried hard to hold a laugh. So yeah, that's the other reason."

Hinagiku moved forward, very close to Hayate, and she puts her arms around his neck, and she removed the bows that are keeping his long hair in a ponytail. The loose blue hair instantly spreads freely, and she could feel them on her arms.

"You know...I don't mind playing mommy for you. Maybe you should try to be familiar with it." She said.

"You as my mom...Oh...let me try, then." Hayate said as he too wrapped his arms around Hinagiku.

"What's for dinner, mommy?" He asked. Hinagiku looked at him only to find that he really did actually puts on a puppy-dog eyes and tried to sound like a child on purpose, although in her opinions it made him look ridiculous.

"What...?" Was her reaction; she was taken aback, but at the same time she wanted, really strongly, to laugh. Meanwhile Hayate hugged her even tighter.

"I love you so much, mommy! Mommy is so pretty" He said again, and Hinagiku decided to stop this once and for all. It's too embarrassing for both of them.

"Okay, okay, stop it, seriously." Pretending to be annoyed, Hinagiku replied and pushed him away gently. "You don't have to take everything I said so seriously, you know; especially when you have to humiliate yourself doing it." She scolded. But even though she sounds annoyed at his antics, in reality she was amused. But of course she won't admit it easily.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that if I didn't listen to you, you'll be mad at me! And that is something I don't want to happen." Hayate said apologetically and waited for her reaction.

"Well, try to tell the difference next time!" Hinagiku said tiredly. "You are well over 30, geez..."

"Alright, alright..." He replied. Right afterwards, one of the room's door was thrown open really hard, and a blue-haired little girl rushed towards Hayate and tackled him.

"It's papa! He came back!" The little girl shouted as she hugged Hayate tightly.

"Ka-Kasumi...I...Ca-can't breathe..." Hayate gasped. The little girl seemed alarmed and she immediately broke away from him. "Waaah! Sorry! Sorry!" She cried.

Hayate smiled and said, "just kidding" as he pats the girl's head. "Aww, papa! I hate you!" The girl hit him in the stomach as a response.

"Ouch! You...you're really strong, aren't you..." Hayate said as he whimpered in pain. The girl pouted and ran to Hinagiku who hoists her into the air and she giggled happily.

Hayate watched the two with indescribable happiness on his part.

"Really, they're a part of my good fortune" He said to himself as he tied his hair back and remembered about his past misfortunes.

"Where's Arashi?" Hinagiku asked as she puts Kasumi down. "It's late...and I haven't seen him."

"I'm here..." Arashi emerged from his room which is located at the end of the hallway, looking tired. He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.

"I told you already, haven't I? Oversleeping is not good for you." Hinagiku said.

"Sorry mom, it's just I'm really tired because of school...and then today..." He motioned Hinagiku to lean closer to him and he whispered into her ears, "...I had a terrible bad dream."

Hinagiku nodded after she saw her son, realizing he was kind of sweaty and anxious. "Oh...I see...I understand." She said. "Don't worry about it." She said, hugging the boy.

"Onii-chan got a bad dream! And he's scared! Hahahaha!" Kasumi suddenly appeared between the two and laughed at her brother.

"I'm not! And don't you ever eavesdrop again, you twit!" Arashi growled at his sister, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" She said repeatedly, which served to further his annoyance.

"Wait a minute! I don't want to hear that from someone who always asked to be accompanied to the bathroom every night." Arashi pointed at the girl.

"Nahnahnah! Kasumi is a girl, so it is natural!" She replied defiantly.

Hinagiku took a deep breath, and gave a short sigh; but like before, it was more out of contentment rather than irritation. Watching her kids bickering is one of her greatest joy; the other is watching them fooling around Hayate.

One thing that perplexed her was the fact that none of the two inherits her pink hair; both of them are blue-haired, although she was glad that her son doesn't have pink hair. The boy has his father's hair, but his eyes were like hers, while her daughter has her hair, but she got Hayate's gentle eyes.

"Hey, no greeting for me, Arashi?" Hayate interjected, and the argument instantly were cut short. Arashi looked at Hayate, and he realized he was too caught up in the argument with his sister to actually recognize that his father was there all along.

"Uh...hi dad! Long time no see!" He said, somewhat ashamed and guilty.

"Hahaha, why so tense? I'm not mad at you." Hayate replied gently.

"Oh yeah, what's for dinner, mom?" Arashi turned to Hinagiku, who suddenly developed an expression suspiciously akin to horrified.

"Oh goodness. Thanks to all these ruckus I forgot to prepare one." She said, mentally berating herself.

"Well then...I guess it's my turn to save the day...I mean prepare dinner." Hayate cuts in as he opened his butler coat off and set it aside.

"But it's my turn to prepare dinner!" Hinagiku quickly said, and Hayate knew that this probably going to turn into a debate.

"Why, dear, I could do it as good as you too, right...and besides, why are you making that as a rule anyway. And one thing, I looked at you and I think you're more tired than usual today. " Hayate said in the most flattering tone he could manage; no one would want to attract Hinagiku's unnecessary anger

"How about working together?" Kasumi suggested out of the blue. "Mama and papa can make it faster if they do It together. You have done it before...right...?"

"To-together?" Hinagiku repeared, as if she didn't hear it properly. Kasumi nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Together! You and papa!" She said. Hinagiku still looked hesitant, and Hayate looked amused.

"But it's...embarrassing. And no, I never did it before..." Hinagiku said. Kasumi doesn't seem to be convinced.

"Papa told me about it some time ago..." She said. Hinagiku briefly glared at Hayate.

"Okay, okay, but it was a long time ago. And it was embarrassing!" She finally said.

"I don't get it. It shouldn't be like that. If you love each other, I meant." Kasumi replied stubbornly. Hinagiku looked at hayate helplessly, but he didn't say anything.

Hinagiku looked back at Kasumi, who still looked expectant. And she then felt Hayate embracing her from behind.

"I knew it, Hina, you refused because you don't want to trouble me, right?" He whispered into her ears. Hinagiku nodded weakly. "But come on...it would be fun." He said again, but Hinagiku shook her head, still determined to refuse.

"Just think of it like a cooking contest. Mom doesn't like to back away from any challenge, and dad doesn't like to stay idle, right? So what's to lose?" Arashi interjected. "Or you two can settle it in the easiest way I know...Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon? Haha, no way!" Hayate said with a wink. "It's for kids."

"Cooking contest, huh?" Hinagiku muttered as she considers that option. "Well, if I think of it that...then..."

Hayate smiled and whispered again, "what if I challenge you now?"

Hinagiku looked back to him and replied, "Accepted."

"Okay then, off you two go!" Arashi and Kasumi pushed both their parents toward the kitchen.

Now inside the kitchen, Hayate took a quick look around; he rarely used the room, and he enjoyed looking at it everytime he got the chance to. Its size, the way the appliances were arranged by Hinagiku, and the overall atmosphere keeps on reminding him of one particular event from the past.

He then glanced at Hinagiku who was putting her apron on. She also served as a reminder to that; the way she puts it on, the way she took her utensils, it was almost exactly the same, except that now they were older.

Hinagiku seemed to notice, and she asked, somewhat annoyedly, "what? Are you not going to prepare anything?"

Hayate smiled. "Well...can I ask?" He said.

Hinagiku looked on with confusion. "Okay...what do you want to ask?"

"What's your favorite food?

Hinagiku was genuinely surprised. It was an unexpected question, and a bit strange, but being a smart person, she quickly deduced what was his intention.

"Curry. And hamburgers." She replied with a smile, not embarrassed.

"Haha, your taste was unexpetedly boyish."

"I know."

"Well then, let's start!" Hayate pointed at the pile of ingredients that he already set up on the pantry, without Hinagiku knowing.

"Wait-wait a minute; just when did you gather all of these?" Asked the perplexed Hinagiku. As a response, Hayate gave her a meaningful smile. "That's because I'm a butler of the Sanzenin." He said. "It goes without saying that I have to be able to do this kind of thing." He finished his sentence with a wink.

Hinagiku laughed. "It seems the butler of the Sanzenin is capable of bewildering people only." She said. She then examined the ingredients, and she came to noticed they were the ingredients for hamburgers and curries. Curry powder, mincemeat, onions, potatoes, eggs, and the like.

"You...are yo-I mean we- going to cook these?" She asked as she turned towards Hayate.

"Of course, Hina. You cook the curry, and I cook the hamburgers, and we let the kids judge."

"But why hamburgers and curry?" She asked, although whatever his reply is doesn't actually matter.

"Well. Curry and hamburger are simple dishes with deep meanings." Hayate replied earnestly.

Hinagiku frowned. Definitely not a serious answer, she thought, despite Hayate's solemn expression trying to say otherwise. "So what are the deep meanings of curry and hamburgers, I wonder, darling?" She asked sweetly, and Hayate felt a tingling on his spine.

"Err...well. You do know that curries and hamburgers are not difficult to prepare." Hayate began replying. "But the taste is great."

"And?"

"Basically they represent those things that looked simple on the surface but are actually great inside." Hayate concluded, and he stared at Hinagiku expectantly.

Hinagiku gave a small laugh. "Just like you." She puts her hand on Hayate's cheek before lightly caressing it.

"Come on...you know I'm weak to that!" Hayate chuckled as he caught her hand. He then leans in and whispered, "And by the way, I noticed that we are starting to run out of groceries..."

Hinagiku chuckled as well as she took her hands off his cheek. "Duly noted." She said.

"Well then, let's not delay any further." Hayate said, taking a knife with him and then he started chopping vegetables. Hinagiku herself grated the onions at amazing speed before proceeding to crack some eggs and adding all of them to the minced meat.

Looking at her working Hayate's mind drifted; he remembered glancing at her at that time, and how he thought on how pretty she was at that time, with that hardworking look on her and all.

"Wow. You are really good at cutting onions." Hayate commented teasingly. "Remember that, Hina?"

"Ssst, silence, you fool, you're ruining my concentration." She replied without looking away from her meat mixture. Hayate laughed, and Hinagiku followed seconds later. It was a good time, both thought.

"Of course I remembered." She said. "So, could you pass me the carrot, Hayate?"

"Mom and dad sure took a long time there." Arashi commented after hearing his stomach growled for the third time.

"Onii-chan, don't you get it? Mama and papa are clearly being lovey-dovey there!" Kasumi replied. Arashi noticed she had a dreamy, blissful look on her face.

"I thought they are going to have a cooking competition or something?" He said, shrugging. "Onii-chan, you are really stupid." Said Kasumi bluntly.

"What?" He retorted. "Yes! Stupid! Mama and papa really like each other, so it shouldn't be surprising!" The little girl pointed at her brother.

"Ho-hold on. How do I suppose to know those kind of things? More importantly, how did you? Aren't you too young for that?!"

"Age is just a number, onii-chan." Kasumi smirked deviously. "And besides, we're just a year apart anyway..."

"That didn't answer my question!" Said Arashi.

"Figure it out yourself, baka-onii-chan!"

Kasumi stuck out her tongue. "If you keep being like this, Alicia-nee will be bored of you soon!"

"You snotty brat!" Arashi muttered under his breath, his face red. "Don't use her to humiliate me."

"Ohohoho, you got embarrassed, onii-chan?" Kasumi said smugly, since she felt she has gained the upper hand, although Arashi rarely got those anyway.

Before he could reply, Hayate appeared from the kitchen, bringing with him a pot of steaming curry. Hinagiku followed closely behind with a tray of hamburger patties. Both of them looked rather happy with each other, nothing like two competing rivals.

The presence of both their parents causes both children to cease their bickering. Hinagiku and Hayate put down their dishes in turns and turned toward their children.

"You two aren't fighting, I hope." Hinagiku spoke first, although it wasn't harsh in tone, it still quite intimidating. "Uh, no. we aren't fighting." Arashi took his sister's hand. "Right, Kasumi?" He glanced at her.

"Yeah, mama, we aren't fighting at all." Kasumi concurred. Hinagiku looked at both of them suspiciously. "Okay, okay, never mind that. Why don't we eat now?" Hayate said, effectively defusing the situation, and he quickly took a seat. During the whole time he was busy setting the dishes on the plate unnoticed.

Hinagiku sighed as she too took a seat, but her gaze was still on the two. To Hayate, it's just one of her ways of playing with her children, but to the terrified children, she seemingly could see deep into their souls and minds.

"Well, take a seat." Hayate said, and after looking at each other briefly the two siblings complied.

"Feel free to comment on the taste and tell us whose cooking is better." Hayate said with a smile as he gave another meaningful look to Hinagiku

"But don't make it like a cooking manga." Hinagiku chimed in, also with a smile, and both laughed a little again. Both kids looked at their parents questioningly, but only for a moment, before taking a quick bite.

"Frankly, I can't tell." Arashi said after he took a bite. "Yeah. Both are just too good!" Kasumi followed.

Hayate shrugged. "I don't think your mother will be satisfied with that…." He said casually. "Her competitive spirit is too high."

"Indeed; kids, decide. Now." Hinagiku demanded.

Arashi nearly choked on his hamburgers, while Kasumi turned red. Both quickly looked at each other again, formulating plans silently.

"Umm, you know, both of us can't decide with just one bite!" Arashi said rather hastily, followed by Kasumi nodding her head vigorously.

"Well then, take your time!" Hayate said. "We still got plenty if you want some more." Hinagiku also said.

"O-okay." Arashi said with uncertainty. Kasumi herself quickly took another bite after one another.

Glancing at their parents, Arashi and Kasumi noticed that they have begun eating. Arashi saw Hayate and Hinagiku take turns feeding each other, and he looked away with a blush.

The dinner ends uneventful; and neither Kasumi and Arashi are able to decide who is better at cooking. Hayate and Hinagiku briefly looked at each other, and then turned towards the two.

"So have you two decided?" Hinagiku asked. Arashi looked uneasy at her question. Kasumi elbowed him, signaling him to answer.

"Well..." He began, nervously. "I still think both of you are equally good." Hinagiku doesn't look too satisfied at his answer, so he quickly followed with a weak "sorry."

"Ahahaha, actually both of us are not going to be angry just because you two can't decide a winner." Hayate said as he rose from his seat and put his hands on Hinagiku's shoulder.

"But what about the competition?" Arashi asked. Hinagiku looked up to Hayate and both said, "what competition?"

"I knew it!" Kasumi chipped in. "Mama and papa were too busy enjoying themselves!"

"Wha-what! We are not!" Hinagiku denied.

"Then what took you two so long?" Kasumi demanded. Hinagiku pondered quickly.

"Th-that's because your father is fooling around! It wasn't that enjoyable!" Hinagiku replied. The blush in her face intensified to such an extent that it looked like it could burn anyone who touches it. Hayate looked at her with a mixture of worry and glee.

"Whoa, Hina; are you okay?" He said, putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm...okay." She said, brushing Hayate's hand off gently.

Kasumi rolled her eyes, indicating that she wasn't convinced. "Mama is so tsundere!" She said bluntly, prompting a shocked reaction from everyone present, including Hayate.

"Wait a minute..." Hinagiku finally said after she apparently recovered from her shock. "Whe-where did you learn that word?" She asked suspiciously.

Kasumi pointed towards Hayate. "Papa said that." She replied.

"Ha-ya-te." Hinagiku abruptly turned to Hayate, who suddenly seemed to shrink in horror. Arashi and Kasumi looked in awe over how scary she can be.

"So...sorry! I'm so sorry!" He pleaded. "I wasn't thinking at that time! I swear!" He said repeatedly. Hinagiku turned away from Hayate and took a very deep breath.

"Hina."

Hayate, racked with guilt, called out to her. Hinagiku then turned to Hayate again, after a brief silence.

"It's okay now." She said, her smile filled Hayate with relief as she patted his head like a mother to her son.

"Mom is really the mom for everyone." Arashi commented quietly, to which Kasumi nodded as an agreement.

"Ah, I guess I better prepare the tea." Hinagiku said, and she walked to the kitchen.

"Papa, your smile is getting wider." Kasumi, who noticed Hayate seemed to perk up as Hinagiku mentioned about tea, said to him.

"Well, it's because I just remembered something." Hayate said, and then he rose and went into the kitchen as well. "And also, there's something I have to do!" He added.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku has just finished making the tea and she was about to put the lid on the kettle when she felt a hand landing on top of her hand that is holding the lid, and another on her shoulder.

"Hayate? What are you doing?" Hinagiku asked; Hayate gently pushed her hand down, setting the lid on the kettle.

"Sorry. It's just my uncontrollable attraction towards you." He replied, and looking at him from the corner of her eyes Hinagiku caught a glimpse of his affectionate gaze.

"Hayate..." She muttered, and she took hold of his hand that is resting on her shoulder. Her hand, as Hayate thought, wasn't as soft as many people would expect. Instead, it was somewhat rough; the hand of someone who is working hard and dilligent. And to him, it was the best.

"Well, let's go back to the kids; they're probably waiting for us." Hayate suggested. Hinagiku gave him a curt nod, and both of them walked out of the kitchen.

"Here's the tea...huh? Where are you two going?" Hinagiku asked when she saw the two are preparing to leave; even though it actually looked like it was only Kasumi who was preparing to leave, and Arashi was merely being dragged along.

"Kasumi asked me to play with her." Arashi said. "Sorry, mama, but I don't want tea right now!" Kasumi chimed in. "So bye!"

Hayate and Hinagiku watched until both of them were gone from sight. Then both of them each took a seat, all at the same time, and with the same pace.

Hinagiku poured Hayate a cup, and then one for herself. "Ahh, we can't let this go to waste." She said.

"Hey, we can reheat them anytime." Hayate said after some sip. Hinagiku did the same, and in no time both their cups has been emptied, and Hinagiku poured another.

Hayate took yet another sip from his cup. Hinagiku noticed that he suddenly appears to be deep in thought.

"And what's with the seriousness of all sudden?" Hinagiku asked softly. "You seemed troubled."

Hayate was surprised, and also embarrassed, since he didn't expect that she would know.

Scratching his not itching head, Hayate replied, "hmm, watching Arashi and Kasumi today, I suddenly realized...it's great to have a family."

Hinagiku blinked and blushed. "Is that all?" She asked.

"We got married at such a young age." Said Hayate.

"True, but it isn't really bad, is it?" Hinagiku asked again, and she stared at Hayate, straight into his eyes.

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm really thankful for it. But you see, what's bothering me is ojou-sama." Hayate said.

"Nagi? What's wrong with her?" Asked the curious and slightly worried Hinagiku.

Hayate sighed before he replied. "You see, ojou-sama is already 27. She already passed the normal age for marriage, yet she's still unmarried."

Hinagiku understood his sincere concern. Woman who are past 25 yet still unmarried are often end up being talked behind their backs. And since Nagi is very well-known, it's worse than that.

"Ojou-sama always turns down any potential suitors, and now perhaps they're starting to be afraid of her." Hayate continued. "I'm just worried that she will be a victim to some unpleasant rumours if she keeps it up. I asked her if she has been heartbroken before and she hit me."

"So Nagi is still single?" Hinagiku asked. Hayate considered for a while, and shook his head.

"Well...there's Kazuki-san, which has gotten close to her these past years." He said. "But the relationship between them is difficult to define. I don't know what ojou-sama think of him."

"Kazuki...Ayumu's brother...hey, if you ask yourself, Hayate, what do you think of him?"

"Oh, well, to be honest, he could really understand ojou-sama, sometimes even better than myself. And he is willing to go great lengths just to make her happy."

"I see." Hinagiku smiled. "Hey, Hayate." She said.

"Yes?" Hayate turned to her. "What is it?"

"If you're really the butler of the Sanzenin, maybe then it is your job to help those two. Kazuki and Nagi, I mean." Hinagiku said, her voice firm and sounded more like a command than an advice.

"M-me? Bu-but that's..."

"Trust me, you're more than capable of doing that." Hinagiku brushed his doubts aside. "It's a butler's job to make his mistress a better person. You have done it before..." She paused. "Consider this your last test as a butler."

Hayate, upon hearing the words, felt himself filled with renewed conviction. "Thank you, Hina." He said. "I'll do it."

"And while we're talking, the tea has become cold." Hinagiku looked at her cup, and she set it aside.

"What do you know, it's true." Hayate said as he put his cup aside as well, not without regret.

"And it's quite late." Hinagiku looked at the clock; it's exactly fifteen minutes to eight.

"Wow. True. Time really flies, aren't they?" Hayate replied. Then there was a brief silence.

"Well, then I'm going to take a bath."

Hayate and Hinagiku looked at each other upon realizing that both of them had stood up and said that at the same time.

"Umm, ah, it seems we are thinking alike at this matter, eh, Hayate." Hinagiku said, as another blush emerged on her cheeks.

"Well, uh...you're right." Hayate replied, and he also blushed.

"Umm...so...you want to go first?" Hinagiku offered. Hayate shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, you can go first." Hayate declined.

"But it's okay, don't worry about me."

"Ladies should always go first."

At this point, Hinagiku realized that both of them are just being stubborn at this matter, even though she doesn't like to admit it. Hayate is quite stubborn when it comes to other people 's well-being.

There's a little idea slipping on her mind, even though she was quick to label it as really embarrassing, and caused her blush to grew redder. But it persistently pushed her, when she tried to dismiss it.

Taking a deep breath again, Hinagiku took her apron off, and then the bow holding her hair.

"Come with me, Hayate."

Hayate gulped. "Wh-what do you me-mean, Hina?"

Hinagiku didn't reply immediately; instead she took his hand. "I said, come with me." She said, while holding Hayate's trembling hand.

Looking at her blushing face, who looked back at him squarely, Hayate suddenly understand. Part of him wants to stay, but the greater part of him told him to comply.

Really, he thought. He got no choice.

"I understand." He said with a warm smile, and he received an equally warm smile as the result. "Kind of reminds me of that day...again." He added.

"Don't you dare bringing that up now; I can't stand any more embarrassment." Hinagiku half-glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Hayate said as he let Hinagiku lead him out of the dining room, hand in hand.


	3. The Storm

"Arashi, Your footwork still needs some practice." Hinagiku said after she delivered the finishing blow to her son, who's now rubbing his aching forehead. That dojo, where she volunteered as an instructor was full of students practicing, and they paid no heed to her nor her son.

"Ugh...you see, mom, I don't see any point on doing this practice anymore." The blue-haired boy, who greatly resembled his father only with much more aggresive eyes said, as he threw the shinai away. "It's tiring, and you keep criticizing me."

Hinagiku felt a little ticked; her own son was supposed to inherit her fighting spirit, she thought. And this boy have not even a fraction of it. But she managed to compose herself anyway.

"Don't you want to be strong?" Hinagiku asked. Arashi fell silent.

"I do." He finally said. "But it seems I can't. I can't even beat you even though I knew you was clearly holding back" He added quietly.

"Arashi Ayasaki! I did not remember raising you as a quitter!" Hinagiku retorted. "Now stand up, and get your shinai back!" Her voice was loud, and actually it was louder than the other students battle cry that they can't help but to look at their master, who looked a bit frustrated.

The murmurings that occurred afterward between them unnerved the boy even more. "No way...I don't want to do this anymore!" He finally said, equally loud. "I don't care about being strong anymore! I'm outta here! Go find someone else for you to dictate!" And with that, he rushed out of the building, past the other students who looked around in confusion.

Hinagiku sighed. Deep down, she wasn't only tired, but also very sad. " Go back to practice!" She glared at the still murmuring students, who quickly scrambled back into their initial position, exactly the same position they had before. But unknown to Hinagiku, all of them collectively felt sorry for her.

Hinagiku retreated into a corner, and watched the boys and girls, once again filling the hall with loud battle cry as they clashed blades.

"Are you okay, dear?" Hinagiku heard a gentle voice calling, followed by a light caressing on her shoulders. She turned and saw the smiling face of Hayate.

"...Do I look okay to you?" She replied grimly. Hayate seemed to be slightly taken aback, but his smile didn't falter one bit; in fact, it seems to widen.

"Haha, guess it's just a rhetorical question then..." He said. His cheerfulness was really contrasting with her frustration, and Hinagiku felt annoyed because of it. "Mind telling me about it, though...?" He asked afterward.

"Well...it's about Arashi." Hinagiku replied hesitantly, as she was certain. it would make her look weak.

"Wait, tell me no further..." Hayate cut in. "Let's see...it must be about practice. He refused to practice and ran away because you're so strict and harsh." Hayate concluded. "Am I sharp, dear?"

Hinagiku twitched. "You don't have to say it bluntly, dummy." She poked Hayate's forehead, hard. Hayate winced for a moment, but then he faced Hinagiku again, and he still smiles.

"Hey, don't be sad anymore. It's not good for you." Hayate embraced her.

"I just don't know what to do..." Hinagiku whispered as she returned his embrace. "And I'm not sad!"

"Okay, maybe you're just frustrated." Hayate corrected himself.

"Really, that stubborn kid..." Hinagiku murmured. "I wish he would listen..."

"Well, he's just like you...bold and stubborn." Hayate said as they parted. Hinagiku glared at him. Gulping a bit, Hayate quickly said, "but you know, it's just natural."

"What's so natural?" Hinagiku demanded.

"You can't tell a storm where it should go."

"Stupid kendo lesson." Arashi mumbled repeatedly as he wander aimlessly around the city. "I can't go back for the time being, or mom will be very mad." In an attempt to pass the time and shake his guilt off, he decided to take a walk around the shopping center.

"Arashi-kun?"

Arashi stopped walking and turned around. The one who called him was a beautiful woman in a maid uniform. She was smiling at him.

"Aunt Maria!" He said, returning the smile. "Hello!"

"Hi, Arashi-chan." From behind Maria emerged a little girl. She looked just like Maria, but her hair was silver instead of brown and not tied up. And she doesn't wear maid uniform. "A nice day, isn't it..."

"Hi, Alicia." Arashi replied. Looking at Maria, he thought how different the atmosphere she was carrying with her was compared to his own mother. She's always gentle and refined.

"Arashi-kun, that outfit..." Arashi saw Maria pointing at his body. Looking down, he realized that he still wore his kendo uniform. "Well...yeah...that's..." He fumbled in embarrassment.

"Are you running away from practice?" Alicia interjected. "Seems it was the most plausible answer."

"Ssshhh, Alicia, that wasn't nice." Maria reprimanded. "Well, I won't press you for details...Oh, by the way, why don't you two go and take a walk together; I need to do some shopping and catch up with Nagi. She was looking for ideas around here..."

"What about dad? He isn't coming with you?"

"He did, but he asked for a brief time-off." Maria replied. "But he will return here shortly, I think."

"Well then, Arashi-chan! Since mom doesn't want us around here, let's go!" Alicia took the boy's hand and pulled him away. Maria watched as the boy struggled to broke free and her daughter laughing merrily, and shook her head.

"Really reminds me of those two sometimes..." She mumbled.

"When is the last time we take a walk together, Arashi-chan?" Alicia asked as the two were now walking together at a much more uniformed pace. Her voice and face were filled with nostalgia. "Seems it was a long time ago, no?"

"If I'm not mistaken, a few days ago." Arashi replied nonchalantly. She looked surprised - or at least she pretends to be - and said, "really? Silly me."

"Yeah..." He replied, seemingly uninterested.

Looking at the boy, Alicia asked ,"you're in a bad mood, no?" He responded with a weak nod.

"Ooh, I thought so. Here, come with me." She said. She then took him to an Ice cream vendor.

"Nothing like a big serving of ice cream to put sunshine on a cloudy heart!"

Alicia said brightly as she hands the chocolate ice cream to Arashi.

"But...I didn't bring any money with me..." He said hesitantly, while blushing heavily.

Seeing him blushing, Alicia seemed to be even more eager on giving the ice cream. "It's okay; I already paid for it!" She said. Seeing her like that, coupled with what she said, So Arashi had no other choice but to accept.

"Haah, I'm such a useless person..." He muttered. "What's that?" Alicia asked as she too eat her ice cream.

"Nothing; it's just that I...I don't think it would be appropriate if a girl treats a boy."

Alicia stopped eating, and she gave Arashi a light smack on his head. "Don"t say that." She said.

"Ouch! That hurts" He retorted; although it was more because of embarrassment rather than pain.

"Oh Arashi-chan, you are so old-fashioned!" Alicia said; she didn't look angry, merely amused in fact. In fact she was giggling afterwards.

"Papa said it was okay for girls to give treats to boys they like. That's why we have valentines." Alicia said. This caused his blush to deepen.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Alicia blinked. "Did I said something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No-nothing. Nevermind!"

"Nothing? Okay then." She replied. "Oh, why are you so gloomy today, Arashi-chan?"

Arashi sighed. "It seems, no matter what I do, it always ended up wrong." He said heavily. "And mom always got angry at me because of it. Oh yeah, I always screwed up at practice."

"Is this why you ran away today?" Alicia asked.

"Haah...yeah. Mom got mad at me again; and if I go home I don't think I can survive her wrath. I'm such a screw-up. I want to become strong like her, but I failed at it."

"Why do you want to become strong, Arashi-chan?"

"...Well...I want to protect those who are dear to me. Hey, it sounds corny, huh, Alicia? I want to be like mom and dad, they're always ready to protect each other and others as well."

"Corny? Maybe...but hey, it's admirable." She replied reassuringly.

"Do you think I can really do it?" He asked doubtfully. Alicia pondered briefly.

"You already did, remember? You always did, in fact. The bullies, that stray dogs, etc, etc." She replied.

"Huh? Am I really? I did all of those?"

"Yes, Arashi-chan; and the fact that you forgot shows how selfless you are. Isn't that a heroic quality?" She added. "You're not so different from auntie and uncle after all!"

Arashi fell silent for a moment, his head down; when he looked up again, to the relief of Alicia, he seemed to be more confident.

"All right! I don't know why, but I felt I haven't tried hard enough! Maybe first I just have to train my head to stand mom's kendo strikes, but one day I'm going to surpass her!" He said, almost like shouting. Alicia giggled as a response.

"Silly Arashi-chan. You are already a hard-head, you know."

For the time being, the two children pass the time by watching the crowd, seated on a bench. The crowd was increasing in numbers as time passes, but they offered little variety. It wasn't long before Arashi got bored. Looking at Alicia, it was apparent that she was bored as well.

"Let's go, Arashi-chan. I think I'm bored sitting here..." She said. Without hesitation Arashi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should head back to where auntie Maria is." He said after they got off the bench.

"Back to mom, huh...well, I guess she had finished shopping already...okay then!"

So the two of them were walking together again, back to where Maria is. Alicia insisted on holding his hand, and it goes without saying that he blushed again. Alicia herself didn't seem to be bothered at all, in contrast.

"He-hey. Do we have to hold hands like thi-this?" He asked. "Look at all these crowds." She replied. "If you don't to be lost in them, we got to stick together."

"Oh really? I don't think that was possible." He said. Alicia then let go of his hands; she walked a few steps forward, and turned back. "Then try find your own way without me." She smiled mischievously before walking away.

"She's fast. Hey! Wait for me!" Arashi quickly took off as he realized that the girl has gone from sight. And turns out he indeed got lost in the crowd. After a few moments navigating with considerable difficulty and much bumping, he finally reach a place with much less people. But his troubles aren't over yet.

"Brat!"

Arashi stopped walking. That voice, rough and unpleasant, can't mean well. It must be belonged to a typical bullies and goons from animes.

"Great." He muttered. Turning back, he saw a really muscular guy, bald and very unfriendly-looking.

"You just stepped on my foot, brat!" He said, as he approached him, followed by two lackeys. "Ya think with that fancy outfit you can do anything, huh!"

"He-hey. That was an accident. I'm sorry." Arashi said, his face began to be covered in cold sweat. 'Ugh, why we always got bullying scenario?' He thought. No one noticed he was being terrorized by three goons; and soon the leader of the gang grabbed him by the collar.

"Hahahaha! You should kiss my feet if you want me to forgive you; and I don't guarantee that even if you did!" The leader said, and he threw Arashi to the ground.

"Kiss your feet? I rather die than kiss your filthy feet, idiot! Mom always taught me to keep my own honor!" He blurted out without thinking. The gang laughed.

"That's a silly talk! Honor is meaningless; if you have power, brat!" The leader said, and he hit the boy in the head.

"Now, kiss my feet, or I'll break every bone on your body." The leader lifted the boy's head by his hair. Arashi responded by spitting on his face. The surprise caused the leader to drop him and retreated a few steps backward.

"Bastard! I'll kill you now!" He growled with wild eyes. Arashi looked around, looking at the few people who were watching in confusion and surprise. He prepared for the worst as the leader charged at him followed by his lackeys.

"When he doesn't want to do it then you have no right to force him" Someone suddenly said. The goons stopped and looked around. Arashi looked up, and he saw a black-haired man, a confident and strong-looking one. There's a cross shaped scar on his forehead, the boy noticed.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked the man, who smiled at him.

"You...you looked just like him. Could it be..." The man said as he looked at the boy straight.

"Huh?"

"No, never mind." The man said. "Well, then. Didn't you said you want to beat this boy up?" He said to the gang; it sounds like a challenge. "But sorry, I can't allow it."

"Hey you! Get out of the way or I'll..." But before he could finish or even know what is happening, the mysterious man was already in front of him; as if he was moving at lightspeed. And without wasting any seconds, the man gave him a kick, strong enough to sent him flying with incredible velocity. He hit a tree, and fell down unconscious. And like every other useless lackeys in animes, his two followers ran away.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" The man asked as he helped Arashi to get up.

"Thank you for that help; but for your information, I was about to give them a beating!" Arashi replied, feeling a bit down. But looking at the man again, it was clear that he wasn't loking down on him, which was a relief.

"Your spirit was admirable, but know your limits, boy. Say, what's your name?" The man asked.

Will this be the part where everything starts to go downhill in quality? *Nervous laugh* I don't know *lol*

* * *

"Ayasaki. Ayasaki Arashi."

"A-Ayasaki?" The man asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, why? My father is the butler of the Sanzenin."

"Oh...nothing. Arashi, huh. That's a nice name." The man commented.

"Yeah. I like my name. Unlike my father who was named Hayate so he could run away like a wind from debt collectors, I was named Arashi so I would not be afraid to break through any obstacle." He paused. The man noticed he suddenly looked sad. "But I felt sometimes I didn't live up to that name."

"Listen, boy. Even a storm needs time to build up its strength. When the time comes, nothing can stop it anymore. So if you are dilligent...one day...you will be strong enough to live up to your name." The mans said sagely.

"You know...that's right! I'll just have to make sure I'm not lazy, and one day I'll be strong as you and dad!"

"Strong as me?" The man said with glee. Arashi nodded.

"Yeah! You are strong! Reminds me of my father!" He said.

The man shook his head. "Hahaha, maybe I would like to see you becoming strong in the future." He said. "Well, it's time for me to go." He said, glancing at a beautiful blonde woman, a princesslike figure in black dress, who seems to be waiting. "We'll meet again, Arashi."

"Wait. Tell me your name!" Arashi called as the man began to walk away.

"Me? Just an ally of justice." He said, and resumed walking, leaving the boy alone and slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, so it was his child, hm?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes. I've been following him out of curiosity. Turns out I am right."

"Why don't you tell him your name?"

"Ahahaha, would that be necessary? We got plenty of time here, so no need to rush."

"Weird."

"Yeah, I admit that. But tell you what, I am sure of one thing."

"Namely?"

"I don't have to worry, it seems."


	4. Tanabata, pt 01

_6th of July._

"Hey papa! What is Tanabata?"

Hayate, who was busy cleaning and dusting one of the many shelves of Nagi's house, looked down and saw his daughter, who looked back at him hopefully. His two kids always spent the rest of their days after school waiting for their mother to pick both of them up at that particular house, together with Maria's daughter; where sometimes they teamed up to bug Nagi. But in the end, despite the annoyance they brought upon her, she always welcomed them to stay anyway (Though she won't admit).

Hayate looked down to see his daughter."Let's see...oh wait, you never went to a Tanabata festival before..." He mused. "You see, Kasumi-chan, it's a some sort of festival. It's like a fireworks festival, but you got to put your wishes up on bamboo trees."

"Ooohhhh! That sounds fun!" Kasumi replied excitedly. Hayate nodded. "There's a legend behind it as well. Want to hear?" He said with a wink, knowing how she loves stories.

"Oh! Oh! I like stories! Tell me! Tell me!" Kasumi replied, like Hayate had expected; she was so worked up she ended up pulling too hard on Hayate's trousers.

"Okay, okay, Kasumi-chan, please go easy on daddy!" Hayate cried desperately. "Oh...sorry...papa." Kasumi let go of her grip and turned red.

"Here, come with pops!" Hayate took his daughter's hand and he led her into corner, where he sat and put the girl on his lap.

"So the story behind it is like this: In the skies, there lived a beautiful princess, Orihime, the daughter of Tentei, the king of the sky, who is always weaving clothes by a river...called Amanogawa." Hayate began. "Is that a long time ago?" Kasumi interjected. Hayate coughed, and casually replied, "Yes, a long time ago. Anyway, her father Tentei loved the clothes Orihime had woven so she worked hard for it, every day."

"She must be very hardworking." Kasumi chirped. "Just like papa!"

Hayate chuckled proudly. "Yes, but Orihime was sad because he could not..err...marry someone because she was too busy weaving clothes, so Tentei prepared a meeting with a guy. His name was Hikoboshi, and he worked as a herder at the other side of the river."

"Did they got married?" Kasumi interjected yet again. "Yes, because they fell in love with each other on the first sight, but it caused things to go bad." Hayate replied. Kasumi immediately looked disappointed. "Bummer." She grumbled.

"Yes, right after the marriage Orihime didn't weave any cloth anymore and Hikoboshi's cows ran in all directions blindly..." Hayate continued, a bit dramatically. "And so Tentei became very angry. So he didn't allow the two to meet anymore and separate them across the river."

"That's bad, papa! How could he do that!" Kasumi cried. Hayate patted her head. "Wait, there's more. So, Orihime became very sad, and she asked her father to meet her husband. Tentei was moved, so he allowed her to see Hikoboshi at the seventh day of the seventh month, if she worked hard. That's the story of Tanabata."

"Ohh...I see...so at that day, Orihime could meet Hi-Hikoboshi. I see..." Kasumi nodded. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing. When she first tried to meet him, they can't cross the river. There was no bridge, you know. So she cried, and birds came and became a bridge for her. But when it rains, they won't come, and poor Orihime must wait another year."

"So, this year we must pray that it won't rain!" Kasumi said determinedly. "Of course." Hayate laughed.

"Now that's a nice story. But I didn't pay you to tell stories for kids. Keep that in mind."

Hayate paled and winced as someone whispered onto his ears from behind. The voice, of course, is very familiar to him. He turned his head backward slightly and saw a blonde, busty girl. It was Nagi; an ominous smile adorns her face.

"O-ojou-sama! I'm sorry! I...uh...I was working, really! It's just that..uh…." Hayate fumbled

Nagi broke into a short but hearty laugh. "Whoa, calm down. I'm just joking!" She exclaimed.

"Oh. Good to hear that." Hayate replied with a relieved tone. Nagi turned to Kasumi. "And hello, sweetie." She said cheerfully. The little girl responded with a beaming smile. Hayate and Kasumi actually were a little surprised to see Nagi like that.

"Onee-chan is in a good mood! Usually she got a sour, scary face, but now she's different." Kasumi stated innocently. Nagi twitched.

"Wh-what! I'm not scary! Right, Hayate!" Nagi said with a red face. Hayate just obediently nodded. "No, you are not, ojou-sama."

"Well, it's certainly better to see onee-chan smiling, though. That makes her cuter." Kasumi stated. Hayate laughed.

"What are you laughing at, stupid Hayate!" Nagi shouted. "Haha, she's right, ojou-sama. Maybe you could use some more smile. You'll be cuter that way."

"Hmm…I guess …." Nagi replied and turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "But you're certainly in a high spirits, ojou-sama. Did something happen?" Hayate asked, while secretly acknowledging she do looked sour and scary too often.

"No-nothing! It's none of your business!" Nagi frantically replied, still not looking at the two. Hayate can only look at her in confusion.

Just then, suddenly Alicia and Arashi came. Alicia, in particular, looked very satisfied. "Well, uncle, perhaps this will answer your question?" she held out a photo to Hayate. Nagi glanced at the photo, and quickly realized what it is

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as she quickly tried to grab it before it reached Hayate's receiving hand. She barely succeeded, and for a long time she held on it tightly, warily glaring at Hayate and the rest.

"That's too bad." Alicia commented. "Sorry, uncle." She said.

"Well, I don't think it's a polite thing to do anyway…" he replied. Alicia nodded. "Right…Well, I guess I owe Sanzenin-dono an apology."

"Do-don't just give away someone else's photos, damn it! And you two looked at it, don't you?" Nagi demanded, with trembling voice.

"Well, yes." Alicia replied innocently. "Everything." Arashi said.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU TWO BRATS! COME HERE! I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

Without waiting any further, Arashi and Alicia scrambled and run, with Nagi on their tails. Hayate and Kasumi looked at each other.

"She's in high spirits, alright." Hayate said. "I wonder what's in that photo." Kasumi replied. "Well, but if she doesn't want to show it, she can't be forced, though. No matter what. She's just that stubborn."

Moments later, Nagi returned, still fuming. "Fine! I'm not going to let those two brats to set their foot at this house ever again!" She yelled as she returned.

"Come on, now, ojou-sama, they're just kids." Hayate said in a calming tone. "Don't let petty things ruin a good day for such a charming woman like you."

Nagi huffed. "Yes, yes, I guess you're right." She said. "Say, I heard you two talked about Tanabata. Have you ever gone to one?" she asked.

"Me? I don't think so." Hayate said after thinking for a while.

"Me too! Papa! Can we go there one day?" Kasumi looked up to Hayate with the same hopeful eyes.

Nagi smiled slightly when she heard the little girl pleading. "You know, it will be held tomorrow." She stated.

"Tomorrow?!" Kasumi asked loudly. "Papa! We must go! Please! Please! Please!"

Hayate, once again got his shirt being pulled and tugged, looked at Nagi without a word, but his eyes said something like "Please-please-give-me-a-day-off."

Nagi understood and nodded. "Well, Why not? I'm feeling generous today." She said, and walked away, as Hayate's thanks could be heard from behind.

After she noticed no one was around, Nagi took out the photograph again; it's a photograph of a bespectacled young man, the same age as her, posing in front of bamboo tress with colorful strips of paper hanging from it. She held it dearly close to her and smiled.

_7th of July_

"Hayate-kun already left?" Maria asked to Nagi who was busy working on her manga. "It's still five o' clock..."

"Uh-huh." Nagi replied without looking. "He need to catch the train as soon as possible, because Hiratsuka is quite far from Tokyo."

Maria blinked. "Hiratsuka, Kanagawa?" She asked again to be certain.

"Yeah, about 70 minutes by train. It's that far." Replied Nagi as she applied her inking to the draft. "Told them it's the biggest Tanabata festival nearest to Tokyo. And maybe the merriest."

"It would be great if you could come along with them, don't you think?" Maria asked. Nagi shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so. Why should I disturb his family?"

"Well, Sakuya, Isumi and Wataru are going there too, right? And they're inviting you to come along. Nagi, you should really go out more often."

"A mangaka doesn't need to go out very often." Nagi quickly responded.

"Or...perhaps you're waiting for someone?" Maria asked again, this time with a slight smirk. Nagi turned red at that instant.

"Wh-No! I'm not waiting for anyone or anything!" She fumbled. Maria had to hold her laughter as she spoke again.

"Really? I thought I saw you looked so dreamy and wistful today as you worked on that manga of yours..." She said cheerfully.

"No, that's not because I'm thinking of someone who is away on business trip for one whole year! That...uh...that's because I have so much great ideas! Seriously!" Nagi's adamantly kept going with her denials.

Maria seemed to be amused even more, but then she thought it would be unwise If she keep going to talk about this particular person; and then, coincidentally and fortunately, the door bell also rang, so she had to see who would be waiting in the front door.

"I'm coming!" Maria said as she stormed off, leaving Nagi alone once again, wondering.

"Yes? Can I help you...oh! It's you!" Maria exclaimed after she peered from the slightly open door and looked at the person who stood before it, who carries a rather large bag with him.

"Ah...Maria-san, goo day... Can I speak with Nagi? Sorry, but I only have a short time, so...if it's not too troublesome, I wanted to speak here just for a moment..." The person said.

"Well...a moment...my...I think she would be happy seeing you..." Maria replied and she returned inside.

Meanwhile, alone, Nagi quickly fetched the photo again from her drawer, and stared at it.

"Dummy. This is all your fault." She said to the man on the photo accusingly.

"Nagi, you have a visitor." Maria suddenly reappeared, and Nagi almost jumped from the shock, but she managed to slid the photo back into its hiding place. Maria seemed to notice, somehow, and she smirked again. And one more thing, Nagi noticed, is that Maria seemed to be excited for some reason.

"Why don't you invite the person in?!" Nagi scolded.

"He said he wanted to see you personally at the front door..." Maria replied. "He said he only got a short time."

"Now who could that be...it better be important." Nagi muttered. In her mind, a hopeful thought raced as she walked past the hallway.

"Could it be...?"

In a short time, Nagi reached the front door; she had been running a little to get there without realizing it.

"Who is-" she greeted as she reached the front door; but instantly she cut her own speech short when she saw the person and stopped walking at that moment. She just froze in place at that spot.

The tall and bespectacled young man looked at her reaction and smiled at her, his cheeks are a slightly red.

"Hi, Nagi." He said softly. "Since it's been a while, your house is the first house I thought of visiting."

"Ka-Kazuki! What are you doing here?!"

Nagi, who was blushing rather heavily, quickly thought of a response, one that is not embarrassing. However, in the end she only managed to blurt out that line. It was, of course, not something she really wanted to say, and thus she felt really annoyed at herself.

Kazuki Nishizawa was taken aback, but he seemed able to retain some composure; at least he didn't freak out. "Oh, me? I'm here to deliver you the souvenir I bought from Sendai. It's not much, but it is cute." He said. He then noticed that Nagi seemed really upset.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" He asked concernedly.

'What the? That's not what I wanted to say!" Nagi berated himself. "Gods! Why does it always came out wrong?!" She thought.

"Nagi? Hello?" Kazuki waved his palms in front of her.

Nagi inhaled and exhaled deeply, and she finally smiled a little.

"Nothing. Just a little...surprised to see you..." She replied. Kazuki looked relieved, and he took out a wooden _kokeshi_ doll from his bag.

"Well, sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." He apologized. Kazuki then briefly examined the doll on his hand, and then he handed it to Nagi. "For you." He said. "The handcrafters told me they accept custom orders."

Nagi took the doll and looked at it thoroughly. The yellow painted hair seemed familiar, and in no time she realized that the doll actually resembles her. Nagi felt her blush deepened.

"I...ah...um...thank you!" She said with some difficulty, but she smiled sweetly nonetheless. "It's...not a bad gift."

"You're welcome." Kazuki replied, smiling back. "Oh my...the time. Well, I'll be off, since I have to give some report to my superiors." He began to walk to his car. He didn't realize the sad look on Nagi's face. As for Nagi herself, she wasn't sure why she felt that way.

But then, to her surprise, she noticed Kazuki stopped walking halfway to his car, and turned around.

"You know..." He began, sounding a little choked, "Today is Tanabata. If...I ask you to go with me, what do you think?"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, if you don't want to, it's okay; perhaps you're busy today." Kazuki dismissed the awkward response.

"Well, well, I think you should, Nagi. Besides, it would be a good opportunity for you...a start of something big, maybe?" Maria suddenly appeared behind Nagi and whispered into her ears.

"Ma-Mari-Maria! Don't scare me like that! It's...uh...I ca...ca..." Nagi was blue with shock and further unable to give coherent response. She then glanced at Kazuki, who looked on patiently.

"Fi-fine! I will go! But don't get the wrong idea!" She exclaimed, and turned around to hide her face.

"Well...I will pick you up later, then, is that okay?" Kazuki asked, obviously pleased at the outcome – and quite oblivious at her embarrassment.

"Yes, yes! Whatever! Just go now!" Nagi yelled. Kazuki chuckled and went into his car; soon he already gone.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked. Nagi looked as if she was steaming from the head.

"I hate it; He made me look like a complete idiot...I..." Nagi said with a squeaked voice.

"I know, I know, you, at one point, were also like that with Hayate." Maria patted Nagi's head fondly; she felt slightly sorry for the woman.

"Tha...that's an old story..." Nagi replied.

"Well...and a different story as well..." Maria commented. "Now, don't think about it too much, and try to enjoy your time."

"Could you come with me?" Nagi asked, still holding the doll tightly. "I...just in case...I might no be able to handle this alone, Maria."

Maria smiled reassuringly at Nagi. "Certainly. Now, what yukata would you like to wear?"


	5. Tanabata, pt 02

"Wow! The sky is so clear! That means our prayer has been answered, right, mama? Papa?" Kasumi pranced around the streets which had been cleared of traffic.

"Well, thanks to the teru teru bozu you made, this year Orihime could see Hikoboshi once again." Hayate laughed which the little girl soon followed.

"It's nice and all, but you should help me clean it afterwards, Kasumi." Hinagiku joined the conversation. She remembered how her daughter went overboard and filled the house with those dolls. A pain to clean alone, she thought. But at least it was amusing.

"Don't worry, I'll help too." Hayate replied while holding Kasumi close to him. The crowd keeps getting bigger and bigger, and he didn't want the girl to wander all by herself.

"Thanks to Nagi, Kasumi could go to a festival." Hinagiku commented. "Yeah, I hope there won't be anything too dangerous happening." Hayate replied.

"Well, but will Nagi be fine?" Hinagiku asked.

"Well, I sincerely hoped she could join us, but she declined. But she should be fine. Maria is with her." Hayate replied a bit sadly.

"I understand." Hinagiku said as she put a hand on his shoulder. She knew how close Nagi and Hayate was, like siblings, not just servant and mistress.

"And speaking of Maria, isn't this your first time going to a festival like this, Alicia-chan?" Hayate turned to the silver-haired girl.

"Yes. I can't believe mama and papa never take me to one. But then...it's just like another festival to me..." Alicia exclaimed.

"Oh, there are differences, you will see." Hayate replied. Hinagiku looked at her watch, which shows six-forty.

"It's too far, though." She said. Hayate looked at her squarely and said, "Well, since Kasumi was so curious about it, I thought I'll bring her to a very big one. Relax, chill. In summer it's okay to stay up late!"

"So, Arashi-chan? You seemed to be fazed." Alicia said to Arashi, who indeed seemed to be entranced.

"Huh? Ah...I was just looking at those trees." He replied, pointing at the bamboo trees. "I heard we could write out our wish and hang it there."

"Indeed; isn't that wonderful? What would your wish be, Arashi-chan?" Alicia leaned close to Arashi.

"None of your business!" He retorted. Alicia smiled calmly at his response. "Alright then. What do you think of me in this yukata?" She asked as she spun around in front of the blushing boy.

"How should I know?" Arashi shrugged. "Oh you, I knew you would say that. Just remember, next time the answer better be 'you look great' or else." Alicia said; and Arashi turned pale. She then saw Hayate and Hinagiku beckoning them to come along.

"Uncle and auntie are calling!" Alicia grabbed Arashi's hand and started running.

"Waiit! Don't rush!"Arashi yelped helplessly.

Meanwhile, in the Violet Mansion, Nagi and Maria waited for Kazuki to come; Nagi was fidgeting nervously and tapped her feet impatiently as they waited. Kazuki apparently haven't arrived at the time he promised, and Nagi was quite irritated because of it.

"He's late!" Nagi yelled. Maria put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, calm down, who knows he still got something to do. " She said reassuringly. "In fact, I believed that would be him.". Maria noticed and pointed to a car that is heading towards the mansion. Nagi seemed to be considerably happier when she heard what Maria said.

The car stopped in front of the mansion, and sure enough there's Kazuki hurriedly coming out from it. He ran as fast as he could past the front yard to where Nagi and Maria stood, to the terrace.

"Sorry!" He said apologetically. "I had some extra work to do!" He added before bowing repeatedly.

"It's okay, Kazuki-san." Maria said. "Hmph. You should be ashamed, keeping a lady waiting!" Nagi pouted. "So today everything will be on you!"

Kazuki himself did not respond. He's staring at Nagi, who now is wearing a bright yellow yukata, and then her face. She's always been a little bit babyfaced despite being in her mid-twenties. And after he realized what he was doing, he promptly blushed again, rather noticeably.

"Hey! Are we going or not!" Nagi called loudly, enough to snap him out of his dreamy state.

"You...you look great..." Kazuki mumbled awkwardly instead of replying properly. "Re...really...?" Nagi replied equally awkwardly and equally redfaced. "St-stu-I mean, thank you!" She finally said. Maria, who remained silent, seemed to be amused by the going-ons, and quietly walked away from the two, leaving them on their own. As for the two themselves, neither said a word afterwards, or took any action, just the two of them looking at each other.

"Hey! What took ya two so long dere! Come back 'ere quick!" Suddenly the solemnity of the moment was interrupted by someone yelling impatiently with an Osakan accent, appearing between the two.

"SAKUYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nagi cried, in shock and irritation. Kazuki himself took a step backwards, his glasses almost fell off.

Sakuya laughed at her cousin's typical reaction. "Me? This gentleman here, Nishizawa-han invited me and Wataru to come along, since he knew we're your good friends."

"Well...the more the merrier, right?" Kazuki replied nervously when he saw Nagi's face. Nagi herself was irritated, but that was mainly because Sakuya had shocked her and possibly saw her embarrassing face earlier and not because she and Wataru tagging along.

"Dat is right, Nishizawa-han! A smart one, aren't ya!" Sakuya pats the man's shoulder and laughed.

"Get your dirty hands off him!" Nagi pulled Sakuya away. "Oh? Is something the matter, Nagi-chan? Do ya have something going on between ya and dis' guy?" Sakuya asked teasingly.

"Don't you start..." Nagi warned. "Is it time to celebrate? I can hear the wedding bells already." Sakuya kept on going, while Kazuki can only watch. Nagi finally had it and prepared to slug her, but was interrupted by the coming of Wataru.

"I already waited for too long - hi Nagi - and apparently it's because of you." Wataru said as he grabbed Sakuya's shoulders, and she instantly went quiet.

"Come on, Wataru! Our dear Nagi finally got her soulmate!" Sakuya said after a moment of silence.

"That's a big fat lie!"

"Well, let's continue whatever you guys are doing in the car! Let's go! Maria-san is waiting!" Wataru dragged Sakuya to the car while she struggled and whined.

"Sorry about that." Kazuki said, watching Nagi calming herself down.

"Must...not...get...crabby..." Nagi muttered, not paying attention to what he just said.

"Nagi." Kazuki called again. This time Nagi looked back at him and smiled beautifully.

"Today will be fun, okay? Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, it's a promise." Kazuki replied and smiled back.

* * *

"Kyahahaha!"

Kasumi laughed happily as Hayate carried her on his shoulders running past the many colorful displays; one of which that caught her attention the most was the strings of paper cranes, piling up one after another, other than the paper lanterns.

"Ah! Those were senbazuru. You make one thousand paper cranes, and your wish will come true." Hayate explained when he saw his daughter's fascination.

"How did you know all of those?" Kasumi looked down on him. "I had an experience with that." He replied with a chuckle.

"Ooh. I wanna try it." Kasumi said. "Don't; you'll give your mama headache. Just ask papa and he will grant your wish." Hayate said.

"Oh, papa! Don't flatter!" Kasumi laughed, slightly blushing.

"You really like being there, aren't you?" Hinagiku asked as she looked up to the girl. "Yes! I can see everything from here!" The little girl replied.

"She likes high places." Hayate stated. "Totally not like you." He said teasingly toward Hinagiku. "Did you remember that one time she climbed up a tree?"

"We...well! Sorry for not liking high places! And Kasumi! No more climbing! That one time you nearly gave me heart attack!" Hinagiku reprimanded, to which the little girl said sorry.

"So, what sort of experience you had with paper cranes, uncle?" Alicia asked as she came with Arashi in tow. Or rather, being dragged around by her like usual. Hayate laughed. This girl is always curious...or rather nosy, he thought.

Hayate glanced over towards Hinagiku, who looked away in embarrassment. "Well...something..." He replied carefully. "...can't say I remember, but...well...it sort of worked." He concluded.

"Hey, papa! Look at all these people! They looked so happy!" Kasumi chirped joyfully when she looked around at the festival attendees from her vantage point on Hayate's shoulders.

"Yeah. Makes you so happy too, huh?" Hayate replied. "That's the true spirit of a festival; to be festive!"

"Because Hikoboshi and Orihime were happy as well." Hinagiku said as she hugged Hayate's arm. "You know...Tanabata is the time when you can be...romantic." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Hayate replied and smiled back at his wife. "You made me happy too." He said.

"Don't you wish Nagi was here as well?" Hinagiku asked. That was one thing that is bugging Hayate and caused him a little guilt.

"Yeah." Hayate replied, staring at an uncertain distance. "I think the spirit here would benefit her. But she said she didn't want to come. Ojou-sama has many life problems that she didn't want to tell."

"Then, why don't we wish for Nagi's happiness on these tanzaku papers? Would that ease your mind?" Hinagiku suggested. Hayate brightened considerably when he heard it. "That's it!" He said. "I want to wish for onee-chan's happiness too!" Kasumi said from above.

"Ah. That would be a great idea. I'll do it." Alicia chimed in. "Yeah. Because her sour face is unpleasant to look at. So count me in." Arashi concurred.

"You kids are more thoughtful than adults, sometimes." Hayate said gratefully, feeling touched deep inside.

"So dis is Shonan Hiratsuka Festival." Sakuya said, looking around with great interest. "Hey, Nagi, watcha think?"

"It's...great." Nagi replied. "A bit crowded though."

"Haha, you should have seen the ones in Sendai! Now that's crowded, isn't it, Kazuki?" Wataru interjected.

"Sendai? Oh, yeah. It's more crowded than here. Although Hiratsuka's festival, in its own right, can also be considered one of the most crowded. I've been to Sendai, once, and attend their Tanabata festival. Well, it's not much different than here or Tokyo, though."

"Sendai, eh? Heard dat's one cool city. Lucky ya, Nishizawa-han." Said Sakuya, who elbowed Nagi afterwards. "Did ya know about that?" She whispered. "N-No. How should I?" Nagi whispered back. Sakuya scoffed suspiciously at the denial.

"But Wataru told me he gave the photo Nishizawa-han sent to him to you since you asked for one." She said. Nagi's eyes widen in surprise. And she then glared at Wataru, who didn't notice. "That idiot!" Nagi grumbled, before scurrying towards him.

"By the way, Kijima-san is still on her maternity leave, Wataru?" Kazuki asked. Wataru scratched her head.

"Her second one is worse than her first one...the blues, that is." Wataru replied, and shuddered. "A pregnant woman can be very weird..." He continued, dismissing the thought of how eccentric Sakuya can be if she got pregnant, because he shuddered even more when he thought about it.

"Wataru, we need to talk! Now!" Nagi yelled and dragged Wataru away, alongside Sakuya as well. "Sorry, Kazuki; just stay where you are, we'll be right back!" She said to the bewildered-looking Kazuki, who was left speechless, just as Maria came back from buying some snacks for Nagi.

"Ara? Where are those three going?" Maria asked to Kazuki.

"Sorry, I don't know." He replied, feeling a little down.

After Nagi makes sure Kazuki was beyond their range, she began to turn to the annoyed-looking Wataru and the amused-looking Sakuya.

"Listen, I don't want any of you bring up any topic about photographs of him when he is nearby, got it?" Nagi demanded, flustered.

"What does it got to do with you anyway?" Wataru asked back. Moments later, Sakuya moved closer and whispered something to his ear, and the two smirked.

"Sure. We won't." They replied at the same time. Nagi decided that was good enough even though the smile on both of their faces made her uncomfortable.

"Great, or there will be hell to pay." She said. "Come on, I think Maria should've returned by now. Or you two are planning something lovey-dovey all by yourselves?"

"Wha-oh no, we rather stick by ol' Nagi-chan. Heheh." Sakuya replied after recovering from the sudden embarrassment. Wataru was not as lucky as he's still left speechless. "And besides, isn't dat what you are planning to do, actually?

"Shu-shut up. Let's go." Nagi turned around as quickly as she could and stomped away angrily. Wataru and Sakuya watches, shrugged, and followed suit.

"Well, well, I began wondering where you went." Maria said as she saw Nagi returning with an distraught look on her face.

"Did something happened, Nagi?" Kazuki asked worriedly. His concern caused her to blush even deeper.

"That's...not of your concern..." She replied.

"Okay, sorry." Kazuki replied carefully.

"Wait-wait a minute. What I meant is you don't have to worry about it." Nagi quickly corrected her remark, because she felt guilty looking at Kazuki's upset face.

"Sorry, I thought it's because of me you felt that way." Kazuki replied apologetically.

"Partially correct, perhaps." Both Nagi and Maria thought.

"Well! So the main question would be: Should we split, or should we stick together?" Sakuya asked as she returned with Wataru.

"Well..." Maria said, and looked at Kazuki who seemed to be wanting to say something but unable to. Nagi also did the same.

"Let's split." She said without realizing it. You two really got a plan on your own, right?"

"Well...of course I got a plan for Wataru." Sakuya grinned evilly at the young man, who paled. But when she turned to see Nagi, she, Maria and Kazuki already went on their own.

"Wait a minute...that means I'm stuck with you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ya don't want to spend the night with me? What kind of fiancee are ya?!" Sakuya leaned forward.

Wataru looked reluctant to answer...but he finally took a big gulp and replied, "Well...that's not it...but you know..." He paused. "I forgot that I left my wallet at home, so I can't really treat you anything." He finished his explanation with a embarrassed whisper.

Sakuya burst into laughter. "Ahahahaha! Ya so silly!" She teased, causing Wataru to sulk.

"Now, don't worry, Wataru." Sakuya took hold of Wataru's hand. "I don't need yer' money anyway." She said. "There's a lot to enjoy that don't need money."

"Like?" Wataru asked, but he wasn't sulking anymore as he was smiling; something he rarely done, as noted by Sakuya. It is enough to swoon her.

"I don't know...each other's company?!" Sakuya replied randomly. Wataru nodded.

"Okay, then. To your heart's content." He said.

Meanwhile, Nagi walked alongside Maria and Kazuki, and neither said a word. But Nagi herself seemed relieved she could get away from "the two clowns".

"I just remembered, Hayate-kun and the others are here as well." Maria broke the silence.

"Yeah, I remember." Nagi replied. "Why?"

"Want to look for them?" Maria suggested; and also partially because she was curious about something.

Nagi glanced at Kazuki briefly, and then back at Maria.

"Nope." She replied firmly. "Let him stick with his own family."

Maria rolled her eyes. "YOU are like a family to him, Nagi. And besides, my daughter is with them too."

"I think it's a good idea, Nagi." Kazuki commented.

"But..."

"Hey, papa! It's onee-chan!" A little girl shrieked. Everyone looked at the direction where the voice came and saw Hayate, with Kasumi on top of his shoulders and the others nearby, walking through the crowd towards them.

"Ojou-sama. It's a surprise." Hayate said as the group arrived at where Nagi is standing.

"Huh...?! Hayate?!...Hinagiku?!"

"Why are you so surprised, Nagi?" Asked Hinagiku who saw Nagi's bewildered and flustered reaction.

"Surprised?! Wait a minute! I am not...not really!" Replied Nagi, frantically.

"Ah. Hello, Nishizawa-san. I didn't expect to see you here with ojou-sama." Hayate turned to the younger man and bowed politely.

"Who is this guy?" Arashi interjected, looking at Kazuki. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked Nagi.

"Not at all!" Nagi quickly replied, getting even more flustered. "Ahaha, that honor isn't mine." Kazuki replied, also flustered. " I am Kazuki. Nishizawa Kazuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand towards the boy.

"Oh...eh...my name is Arashi. Ayasaki Arashi! It's nice to meet you too!"

"Oh, so you are Ayasaki-san's son." Kazuki nodded. "Yes, you looked somewhat just like him." He then turned to Hinagiku.

"And you must be Katsura-san. My sister told me about you a lot." He said. "It is nice to meet you."

Hinagiku smiled gracefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Ayumu also told me a lot about her younger brother. Anyway, I'm no longer a Katsura, you know. I am an Ayasaki." She corrected. "You can call me Hinagiku, it's okay."

"Right, sorry for the oversight..."

"Too bad, onee-chan. I was thinking you would finally found a boyfriend at your *advanced* age." Arashi teased.

"You cocky little brat..." Nagi muttered under her breath, fuming. "Just you wait."

"You are not causing any trouble, I hope." Maria said half-jokingly to her daughter who has been watching the entire proceeding with glee. "Or not thinking of causing one." She adds.

Alicia laughed sheepishly. "Oh, mama, I won't do that. That would soil papa's good name. If only he's still with us right now..."

"Your papa is only going out of town for a few weeks, so please don't say it like he's dead." Maria said, poking her daughter's forehead gently.

"Ow! Mama, I hate that." She whimpered.

Maria smiled. "I know. That's why I did that."

"Oh yeah! Onee-chan! I wanna show something!" Shouted Kasumi, who was now on the ground. She looked so enthusiastic about it, jumping up and down.

"Show me what?" Nagi asked, a bit uninterested but her curiosity proved to be stronger.

"Something you really like! I think..." The little girl replied and calmed down. "I think it's this way!" In a flash, she took Nagi's hand and stormed off. "Papa! You show the way too!" She shouted as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait..wait!" Hayate panicked as he was unprepared. "Kasumi!" He called out, but the two were already gone.

"Not again." He and Hinagiku groaned." Alright, I'll be looking for them." Hayate finally said, after enduring an intense glare from Hinagiku. "You guys just enjoy the festival."

"Wait. I'll volunteer to look for them." Kazuki stepped forward. Hayate looked unsure for a moment.

"If you insist, then you can." Maria said, smiling meaningfully. "Please take a good care of the two."

"Yes, I'll do my best!" Kazuki said and afterwards he ran into the direction where Nagi has gone before.

"Well, Nishizawa-san seemed to be enthusiastic about finding ojou-sama." Hayate commented.

"His reason to be here is not the festival itself anyway..." Maria said in a low voice as she looked at the distance.


	6. Tanabata, pt 03

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" Nagi demanded. She was being dragged by a overly excited little girl, she was tired and panting and the girl showed no signs of stopping soon.

"It's a Gun...Gun-something! Papa said you liked it so much and I saw one on the decorations!" Kasumi replied after thinking hard.

"Gun-something?" Nagi held her laugh. "Gundam?!"

"Yeah! Gundam! A white-blue robot thingie! It's over here somewhere, right, papa!" Kasumi stopped and looked backwards, expecting to see Hayate. Of course, said person wasn't there.

"Papa? Where are you?" Kasumi started to got distressed. Nagi sighed. "Oh boy."

"Papaaaa!" Kasumi teared up. She was loud enough to attract attention towards her.

"Hey, don't cry." Nagi held the girl closer. "Let's go back and find papa, okay?" Nagi said. Even though she never said it outright, she was particularly fond of this girl, as her sincerity has touched her more than once.

But as she looked around, it was clear that they were lost; Nagi herself didn't remember where they came from because it happened so fast. Meanwhile, Kasumi already stopped crying, even though her quiet sobs still could be heard.

"No." She said with determination. "I'll definitely show onee-chan the Gundam!"

"But why are you insisting on that?" Nagi asked. Kasumi wiped some tears from her eyes and replied, "So onee-chan will cheer up." She explained innocently.

Nagi gave the girl a pat. "You're...really a nice kid. Just like your father." She said. Kasumi looked up at her and flashed a grin. "And probably stubborn like her mother as well." Nagi thought. She then looked at Kasumi again.

"What is this Gundam looked like?" She asked. Kasumi put a finger on her lips as she tried to visualize what she has seen.

"It's...blue! And red! And really big! And flashy!" She finally replied.

"Well, shouldn't be too hard to find, then, right?" Nagi asked.

"Uh-huh! Should be eeeasy!" The little girl replied, again jumping up and down.

"Then, let's go and find it!" Firmly clutching the little girl's hands, Nagi exclaimed with an unusual determination.

The two were about to go once again when Nagi faintly heard someone calling her name. She realized it wasn't Hayate, although it sounds familiar.

"Kazuki?!" She turned her head backwards.

"Nagi!" The voice became clearer and clearer as Kazuki's form became increasingly conspicuous as he pushed through the crowd and his and Nagi's eyes met.

"Thank God! I've been looking for you two!" He said, breathing a long sigh of relief. It was apparent he has been running quite a lot judging from his face.

'Why it must be you?' Nagi thought, not without feeling guilty.

"Ah! It's megane-onii-chan!" Kasumi shouted happily, getting perky for some reason.

"Haha, I got a name, you know. But I believe I haven't introduced myself? You can call me Kazuki, Kasumi-chan." Kazuki introduced himself to the little girl, who seemed surprised.

"Onii-chan knew my name!" She gasped. "Of course." Kazuki laughed. "I knew lots of things. Are you okay with calling me 'onii-chan'?"

"Aren't you onee-chan's boyfriend?" Kasumi suddenly asked, shocking both Nagi and Kazuki.

"Wh-why do you ask?" Kazuki asked back awkwardly. There's a moment of pause before the reply came.

"If you're going to marry onee-chan, then I could call you onii-chan, right?" The little girl replied innocently.

"Well...that's...I'm not…You know...her boyfriend..." Kazuki fumbled and glanced at Nagi, who instantly became redfaced all over again, and her head down.

"So you are not...? Well, I'm still calling you onii-chan, though. You seemed to be a very kind person." Kasumi said, there's a hint of disappointment on her voice. "Will you join us? We are hunting the Gun...Gundam!"

Kazuki pondered; he then glanced at Nagi once again, and she looked away.

He sighed resignedly afterwards, and turned his back against them. "Sorry, but I need to think about it." He said, earning a confused look from the little girl.

"Fool."

That word, spoken by someone, followed by the tug on his sleeve surprised Kazuki. He looked back and saw that it was indeed Nagi who did that.

"You still have your obligations to me, so don't run away, idiot." She said, in a voice that is almost like a whisper, without looking at him.

"Wh-what are you saying, Nagi?" Kazuki asked as he too tried to avoid looking at her. What he did only caused Nagi to clench at his sleeve even harder, before releasing it a moment later.

"I...won't mind..." Nagi looked up and smiled. "...If you come along."

"Re...really?" Kazuki asked. Seeing Nagi smiling has caused his heart to skip a beat.

"It...Would be sort of pitiful and embarrassing if you return without us...right?" She said to Kazuki as she looked at the other direction again while Kasumi nodded a little at his direction, as if she was agreeing with Nagi.

"Come on, onii-chan! It would be fun for us!" She said, seemingly really determined to get him to come with them as well.

"If you already understand, you know what to do." Nagi said and took Kasumi with her and they walked away, with Kazuki watching.

"Hey, onee-chan? Is it really alright leaving onii-chan behind?" Kasumi asked when she saw that Nagi kept walking without even looking back.

"Either way is fine for me." Nagi replied as she attempts to sound indifferent about the matter, despite the heavy feeling she had when she said it.

"Papa said it's okay to be honest with ourselves."Kasumi stated when she stared at Nagi questioningly.

"Being ho...honest with ourselves...?!" Nagi repeated.

"Yes! Too much denying is not good for you, papa said!" Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"It would just leave you brokenhearted in the end, onee-chan.."

Nagi went silent, but inwardly she was thinking. A lot.

'Am I in some sort of denial? And also the occasional slips and things I said without thinking, is it really because of...'that'? But the harder she think, the answer seemed to be eluding her even further.

"Um, onee-chan?" Nagi felt a tug on her yukata; she looked down and saw Kasumi looking at her worriedly.

"Why are you suddenly froze in place like that?" The little girl asked. "I didn't say anything wrong, right?"

"Nothing...I'm just...just..." Nagi was unable to complete the sentence, because Kasumi suddenly gave her a hug.

"Sorry for forcing you to come with me, onee-chan!" She said while looking up.. "If that makes you upset.."

Nagi hesitates, but she eventually returned the hug. "You haven't done anything wrong." She said tenderly. "That one person, on the other hand..." She was cut by someone yelling her name.

"Nagi!"

Kazuki Nishizawa, once again, arrived at their spot, by running quickly. He stopped right in front of her.

"Nagi..." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"...is the one at fault." Nagi shifted her gaze from him and back at Kasumi, and completed her previous statement.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about...well, just about anything that makes you upset." Kazuki bowed again and again.

"So? Is this the only reason why you are here now? To beg for my mercy?" Nagi said coldly with arms folded.

"...Pre...pretty much." He replied.

"Well, you will never get it!" Nagi said. "Because you don't need it!"

"Huh...?" Kazuki asked, dumbfounded. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"But you sound mad."

"I'm not mad!" Nagi finally yelled. "I'm just upset!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm in fact very willing to make amends. Ca-can I do anything for you?!" Kazuki hastily suggested.

"Hmph. Let me think about it. While I do, you can follow us.." Nagi replied. She then smiled sweetly at Kazuki.

"Is that fair enough?" She asked. Kazuki smiled back.

"Yes, fair enough."

"Well then, we'll go now." Nagi said.

"Hold on." Kasumi, who has been watching, slipped between them. She took one of Nagi's hands, and also Kazuki's and put them both together.

"Now, this is better, right!" She said cheerfully, looking satisfied at what she had done. "Now walk like this!"

The two looked on with disbelief, first at their hands, now clasped with each other. And then at each other's face.

"So...sorry." Kazuki laughed nervously.

"...I said, don't be..." Nagi muttered, as she tried to hide her most intense blush yet.

* * *

"Dad, are you not joining us?" Arashi said to Hayate while holding a tanzaku paper. The others were gathering near a bamboo tree to hang their wishes for that year.

"I'm still worried. I mean, Kasumi, ojou-sama and Kazuki-san haven't returned yet, and I could not call ojou-sama."

"Well, I guess they're having fun all by themselves. Anyway, this one is for you." Arashi handed Hayate the paper and went to join the others.

"Well…" Hayate muttered as he walked towards the group. "I trust her to you, Kazuki-san."

* * *

"Amazing! RX-78!" Nagi exclaimed with admiration when she saw what stood before her. The tall Gundam-themed decoration, on one edge of a street that leads to the beach. Under it, there are some tanzaku papers hanging from a post. Many children are busy admiring the decoration as well.

"It does look great indeed." Kazuki said, agreeing with her. "Amuro will be proud if he saw it."

"But Char will not." Nagi followed. She actually was a little surprised at his last remark, but she dismissed it. Then both of them laughed.

"Hey, onee_chan? What does a Gundam do?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Well…they destroy bad guys!" Nagi replied, holding back an urge to explain all-out in a lengthy manner.

"Oh. So like…superheroes?"

"err…pretty much." Nagi replied unsurely and hastily.

"So, are you happy, onee-chan?" Kasumi asked hopefully with a huge smile on her face.

Nagi looked at her hand, held by Kazuki, and then at the little girl who was still expecting her reply, and then at Kazuki, who nods.

"If you ask me…" Nagi crouched and pulled the girl into her embrace. "I am." She said very softly with tears forming. "Thank you for caring for someone like me."

"Aww! It's okay, onee-chan!" Kasumi laughed, not noticing that Nagi almost cried.

"No, really, thanks." Nagi stood up, and quickly wiped her tears; she felt really light inside. Kazuki watched the scene from a distance, smiling to himself, just as Nagi turned to him.

"Hey, why are you smiling by yourself?" she asked.

Kazuki coughed a little. "Nothing." He replied. "Anyway, since we actually already see the Gundam like we have intended, it's time to tell them we are we, right…?"

"Well…" Nagi seemed to be hesitating. "Do you know how to call them?" she asked. Kazuki seemed surprised, as f he has just realized something important.

"Well…I don't know the phone numbers for Ayasaki-san…or Maria-san." He admitted. "But you do have, right?"

Nagi shook her head. "Nope. I don't remember, and I just realized I left my cellphone back home." She replied.

"Well, I guess I'll just call Wataru…" Kazuki took out his cellphone, but Nagi quickly held his hand.

"Just give it up. Our business isn't done yet." She said. Being looked at, Kazuki felt he had no choice but to comply and obediently put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Oh yeah, onee-chan! Onii-chan! Look what I got!" Kasumi suddenly appeared, holding three strips of paper on her hands. "That kind old lady there gave me this! So we can make wishes!"

"Oh…I don't really believe in this…but whatever." Nagi spoke inwardly as she received one from Kasumi. "Thanks, Kasumi."

'You're welcome! That old lady said you can write love poems on it too! So that you will have a great love life! Especially…" Kasumi said with a meaningful smile. "…For you and onii-chan! She told me that the two of you look great together!"

"Sssh!" Nagi quickly covered the girl's mouth with her hands. "Shut up!"She said. "Heeehee!"Kasumi let out a muffled giggle.

"Hey, Kazuki, do you have any particular wish?" Nagi turned once again to Kazuki, who was still fiddling with the paper without any sign of starting soon. He looked shocked for a moment. "Why'd you ask?"He inquired.

"Kid." A kindly-looking old woman called and stood beside Kazuki. "I can tell you are madly in love with that pretty woman over there." She said to him.

Kazuki sighed. "It is true." He replied. The old woman smiled meaningfully. "I can also tell that it's been a long time since you first saw her that way."

"Yes…sort of."

"Must be hard for you." The old woman said. "You were unsure about her own view on you." She remarked, and Kazuki nodded.

"Why don't you write on that paper? You can wish it if you want."

Kazuki mused for a moment while his eyes are fixed on the paper. But in the end he shakes his head.

"I rather use it to wish for her happiness until the end."

"Ah, admirable. Yes, I can see you love her very much." The old woman smiled again.

"Always." He replied firmly.

"Well, kid, you see, every year I gave tanzaku papers to several children here. You two are among the few adults to whom I gave them to. And I must say you've made a wise choice on what to do with it. Now, please excuse this nosy old lady, I still have some papers to give…and I wish your kindness be rewarded one day." The old woman said as she left for a group of children.

"Thank you, granny." Kazuki said softly, just as he felt a tug on his shirt again. When he turned around, it was Nagi once more.

"I was looking for you! Why didn't you follow, you idiot!" she said, flustered and annoyed.

"Bu-but…you didn't ask…" Kazuki replied feebly. "Why should I ask?!" Nagi yelled, growing redder.

"Sorry…" Kazuki muttered. "hmph!" Nagi pouted. "Let's go already! Kasumi-chan is waiting, so we'll head to the beach!" she said, and she quickly took Kazuki's hand.

"Hey, Nagi…" Kazuki wanted to say something, but then Nagi glared at him. "Just…don't say anything…" She said, and Kazuki relent.

Meanwhile, at a fair distance, two pair of eyes was watching as the two leave.

"Look at them! Holding hands!" Sakuya exclaimed. She seemed to be amused and tense at the same time – as noted by Wataru who is reluctantly following her.

"Well, we can just leave them in peace…" He commented.

"No." Sakuya refused flatly. "dis is Nagi we're talking about! She is usually mean to suitors, remember!"

"Well, yeah…but…" Wataru replied unsurely as he was. uncomfortable of the idea of stalking his close friends.

"No buts! We'll do what we must – follow them!" Sakuya stated and dragged the unwitting and helpless. Wataru with her like usual.


	7. Tanabata, pt 04

"Wow! Look at the sky, onee-chan! It's full of stars!"Kasumi said as she beckoned Nagi to look up. She did, and she saw the captivating sight of a night sky filled with millions of stars.

The three of them had reached the beach, where a lot of people have already gathered, and most of them were doing the same, admiring the spectacle. Faintly, one can hear children singing traditional songs about Tanabata, and the adults chattering almost quietly.

"Pretty." Kazuki said, as he too was captivated.

"You bet! I never saw something like this before!" Kasumi replied, apparently happy that someone agreed with her.

"Hey, Kasumi-chan, can you spot Vega and Altair?" Kazuki asked, only for the girl to respond with a bewildered look.

"Alta-what? What's that?" she asked innocently. "They sound funny!"

"Ahahaha. Do you know about the legend of Tanabata?" Kazuki asked accompanied with a lighthearted laugh.

"Yeah! Papa told me! It's about Hikobo-bo-bo-something and Orihime! Said the little girl rather proudly as finally she was asked something she knew.

"Look, at the star over there. That's Vega. Or I should say, Orihime." Kazuki pointed to the sky at a particular star. Kasumi squinted as she looked up and shook her head.

"All of them looked the same." She said. "I can't see it! How can you see it?"

"Well, Kasumi-chan, I guess only special people can see it."Kazuki jokingly replied. The little girl was understandably upset over this.

"Whaaat! That's not fair!"She cried. "Hey, onee-chan! What about you?" she then turned to Nagi, who seemed to be lost in thought.

With her being unresponsive and with a melancholic look suddenly present on her face, Kazuki and Kasumi can't help but to wonder what was Nagi thinking as she gazed upon the stars.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay? You're acting weird again." Kasumi said warily. Nagi jerks up in shock and quickly composed herself.

"Me…?Ah…soryy…I'm just thinking…about something…" she explained.

Kazuki looked at her deeply. He knew what she was thinking about, thanks to Wataru. He then reached out for his pocket and took out his handkerchief, before approaching her.

"I'm pretty sure she's still watching you from up there." He said, slightly cautiously but also warmly as he handed the handkerchief to her.

Nagi didn't take it, she looked incredibly shocked instead. "Wh-how did…you know?"She said with a suddenly raspier voice than usual. "I never told you!"

"You're crying." He said. "I saw you like this once, when you look up at the night sky. Remember that day? When all of us went outing at the mountain and stargazing? You looked all melancholic, but you will not tell me, I know. I asked Wataru about it, once before I left for the first time."

"Why…Why sh-should I tell you anyway…?"

"Because I care."he replied firmly. That reply caused Nagi's heart to start beating faster.

Nagi took a deep breath."I guess I will tell you again myself…It's true…It's about my mother. Whenever I see the stars, I remembered my mother and her promise. I'm surprised Wataru still remembered what I told those three a long time ago."she started, before fidgeting again.

"I…admit…I...never fully appreciate what you have done to me at those times…I'm…I'm sorry… she concluded, with her head down afterward. Kazuki shook his head, and he handed the handkerchief again to her.

"You're crying." He said again. Still, Nagi didn't take it. Kazuki took a step closer, hand outstretched. He decided to wipe the tears himself, but he felt Nagi suddenly clutched his hand halfway, effectively stopping it.

"Don't…it's not what I need…" she said softly. Meanwhile, Kasumi watched the scene with amazement, so much that she completely forgot to ask what is actually happening with Nagi before. The two went like that, without saying a word and without averting their gaze towards each other, for some time.

"Um…Nagi…?" Kazuki finally asked as he felt really awkward. Nagi responded by pulling him gradually closer.

"Sorry…" She said, still as soft as before as the distance between the two began to close. Kasumi still looked on quietly but excited inside.

*SNAP*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Kasumi yelled at someone. Meanwhile, Nagi, hearing the familiar sound of a camera, reflexively pushed Kazuki away, her heart now beating even faster than before, and she also felt her legs began to tremble, like what usually happened when someone took a photo of her without her consent.

Kazuki took the time to look at who was being yelled at, and he saw a young teenager, perhaps still in high school, holding a camera and looked at them with a slight confusion.

"Whoa! Easy there, little girl! You will break my precious camera!" he said, raising his camera high, as he is now facing an irate little girl who is flailing her arms wildly.

"It was thiiiis close! And you ruin the moment!"she said.

Kazuki put his hand on the little girl's shoulder. He remarkably was able to quickly compose himself after what just happened, even though he was still red from the embarrassment of thinking about it.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! I'm just looking for something nice to show on the magazine!" The boy said loudly to counter the girl's yelling.

"Calm down, Kasumi-chan. He's not hurting anyone, is he?"" Kazuki said. "But he's interrupting you and onee-chan!" she pouted. "Sssh! Don't bring that up again." Kazuki said, putting his finger on his lips. "Go your onee-chan, and stay with her, okay?" he asked. Kasumi nodded, and went to Nagi, who seemed to be dazed again.

"Well, in any case, I'm very sorry to disturb, sir, ma'am! It's just today is the first time I've been sent on this kind of assignment, so…" the boy said, bowing deeply repeatedly. Kazuki responded with a smile.

"You worked on a magazine, you said?"Kazuki asked. "at such a young age."

The boy nodded. "Yes! I am working for Hiratsuka's official city journal! Only part-time, though; but it's good for experience! And I can save for college, too!"

Oh, I see. You are very enthusiastic about this, huh? That's admirable." Kazuki said. "May I ask, why did you take our picture? Relax, I'm not angry or something, just curious."

The boy looked hesitant for a moment, but he then broke into a grin.

"You see, sir, I have took many photos, but I have yet to find one good photo of a couple. And then I saw you and this lady, and I thought I took a photo of you two, but it seems it went off too loud, by mistake. "He explained. "But I must say, you two seemed like a wonderful couple." He added with a wink.

Kazuki's blush deepened, but his smile did not falter. "We are not a couple, you know?" he said.

The boy seemed to be surprised by this. "You aren't? Wow…just…wow…" he chuckled in awe. "Not a couple yet, perhaps?"" he then asked.

"Oh come on…now…" Kazuki averted his gaze, only to met Nagi's eyes. Sure enough, she looked even more embarrassed then he himself.

"Well, I guess I'll just get rid of that photo later, then…" The boy finally said. "Well then, can I take a photo of you two again, in a less intrusive way?"he offered. "I still have several photos to go to fulfill my quota…"

"Well…I have to ask Nagi first…"Kazuki excused himself and turned to her.

"NO WAY!"She yelled before Kazuki even begin to speak.

"Oh. That's too bad."Kazuki said regretfully. "Since you already look so lovely in that yukata…" he added absently.

"I think it's a great idea, onee-chan!" Kasumi chimed in. Looking down at the girl and her sincere smile, Nagi softened.

"Oh…alright, alright! Just make it quick, though!" She said.

"Hey, little girl." The young boy said to Kasumi, beckoning her to come. "I need you to do something…"

"What is it?" she asked. The boy grinned and whispered something that caused the little girl to grin as well. "Oh…okay!" she said excitedly.

"Well, let's see…the spot with good lighting…there! Please stand there!" The boy directed them to a particular spot. Nagi and Kazuki both stood there, anticipating the camera, when they felt someone putting each of their hands together once again.

"There, still much better this way, isn't it?" Kasumi exclaimed, looking satisfied. Nagi and Kazuki both looked at each of their hands, clasped together like before, and then to each other. Both was sure they were very red at that time.

"Okay, smile please! Three…two…one…!"

Putting on a hurried smile, both of them quickly look at the camera's direction, just as the flash came.

"Oh my! Oh my!"Check this out! That was cute!" The boy squaled with glee as he saw the result. "Only In one take, and it went better than expected!"

"Can I see?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure! Here." The boy showed her the camera, and she squaled as well.

"Wanna see? Onee-chan, onii-chan?" Kasumi turned to the two, only to see Nagi being supported by Kazuki as she seemed to have difficulty standing.

"I guess no."Kazuki said.

"Well, in any case, thank you sir! Ma'am! If you want, I'll send you a free copy when it's published!"

Kazuki took out his wallet and gave the boy his business card. "Just send it to that address…" he said. "And thank you."

"No prob!" the boy winked. "Say, if you want to, they will hold a folk dance here at the beach this year! Do check it out! Everyone can join! Well, see you! Please wait for our magazine!" with those words, the boy stormed off.

Nagi gave a long sigh after the boy was gone from sight. It sounds like a mixture of relief and regret, at the same time, Kazuki noticed.

"Are you still upset, onee-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"Umm…Not really."She said, accompanied with a wry smile; and she then realized she was still holding hands with Kazuki, and her blush returned. She also felt his hand gradually slipping away afterwards, to which she responds by gripping it tightly.

"Ah…um..Hey, Nagi…my hand…"Kazuki said uneasily; what she did was indeed unexpected to him, although he had to admit it made him happy.

"Wh-What?"she asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No…it's just…well…you know…why?"

Nagi took a deep breath before replying. "You know…" she began. "It is easy to lose someone when you are not careful. And when you do, you might lose them forever. And when that happens…" She paused, and swallowed. "The regret is never pleasant…" she finished, and turned away.

Kazuki frowned. "Am I that important to you?" he inquired quietly to himself. As far as he could remember, they were quite close, but not that close. But Nagi seemed to hear what he just said, as the next thing Kazuki felt was her other hand grasping his clothes firmly.

"Why you…you are always being unfair…I…it's always me who got confused in the end. Not you! YOU made it even more difficult! I just don't know what to say anymore - or how I should see you as – and it's your entire fault!" she half-yelled, and Kazuki saw for a brief moment she began to got all teary-eyed again before hear head hung down again.

'a sob?' Kazuki thought; racked by guilt. She was indeed sobbing. When he thought about it even deeper, he just remembered it was very rare to see Nagi actually crying. As he was at loss on what to do, he then unconsciously did what his instincts told him to do, and he pulled Nagi into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Nagi squirmed uneasily at first, but eventually calmed down.

"Idiot…" she said, still sobbing slightly. "I…"

"Nagi…say no more." Kazuki said in a reassuring tone. "This is my turn, and I hope this will make it easier for you."

"Wha…what is it…?" Nagi asked, preparing herself mentally for whatever he's going to say. She was frightened, but also thrilled.

"I love you."

"Wha-?"Nagi was utterly surprised at the sudden turn of events. Even though she already told herself to be ready for everything, she realized she wasn't prepared for what he just said. But then she also realized that she didn't felt anything bad about it. In fact, it made her rather happy, for some reason."Did onii-chan just…?" Kasumi finally chipped in, after watching the scene silently. Her face is as red as Nagi's, and needless to say she's just as surprised as she is.

"Wh-wh…" Nagi opened her mouth to say something, but the rest of her words just seemed to stuck and won't come out.

"You know, it's actually very hard for me to say it." Kazuki whispered. "I've been holding it for years. When we were walking side by side or when I'm watching you from a distance, the feeling is always there."

"Kazuki…"

"Perhaps it's not what you want to hear. That's okay. I just want to assure you, that you are the first girl – no, woman – I fell in love with. And will always be. Maybe you won't need it, but whenever you need it, I will be ready to help you."Kazuki said firmly, letting go of Nagi.

The silence that follows seemed to be a very torturous moment for both of them, seemingly lasting forever; even Kasumi seemed to be at loss as well. With her teary eyes Nagi stared at Kazuki who in turn looked back at her, which, as she noted, seemed to be very earnest, and very honest. In the end it was Nagi who broke the silence.

"Kazuki, I…"Nagi started, after wiping her tears away. "…Why me?"

Hearing the question, Kazuki smiled. "Let's just say I need no other reason than the fact I have feelings for you."

Nagi frowned. "Th-what was that?"

"Sometimes we don't need to think of any reasons at all. The feeling was simply there. And the fact that I got to meet and know you…and then falling in love with you is one of the example. And one more thing…Whether it was by chance or fate, it's a miracle I met you, Nagi."

'And when did I start to feel this way?'Nagi thought. 'I've been carrying the burden of heartbreak because of Hayate, even though it's just small, it hurts. Then when I unexpectedly met this boy – no, man – again…when I realized I don't need to hide anything from him…and that I don't need to make expectations that he can't fulfill that will let me down in the end…something Hayate can't always do. Why didn't I realize this sooner?'

Nagi looked up and smiled back weakly, even though her tears are starting to fall again.

"Idiot…" she said. "I'm sorry…Kazuki…I wish…I had the courage. You're an important person, a part of my life, too. But…I'm still don't know…I just don't know! I…I wish I had the courage to…but…!"

"You don't have to say the answer right now, Nagi. I just want you to know." Kazuki said. "Just let life take its course; because sometimes when we tried too hard the answer will just avoid us even further."

"But you…"

"Trust me, it is true." He replied. "I'll be waiting for you, Nagi. How long does not matter; even though you didn't accept, I'll be content.

"Then…" Nagi said as she threw herself towards Kazuki and embraced him tightly, which he promptly returned. "Until the time comes…"

"Sure. My feelings to you won't change." Kazuki replied. Nagi giggled, something she thought was unusual for her to do, but she didn't care anymore.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Suddenly Kasumi's voice was heard. As she has been silently watching Nagi and Kazuki, they were shocked, and quickly let go of each other and looked at that direction. What they saw were Sakuya and Wataru.

"You two are spying on us, aren't you..." Nagi demanded ominously. Sakuya seemed frantic as if she has been caught redhanded, but she then puts on an innocent face.

"Why? We just happened to be passing by, right Wataru?"She asked.

"Don't get angry at me! It's all Sakuya's fault! She dragged me into this!" Wataru quickly replied, although not what Sakuya had expected.

"What! You just sold me, your own fiancee, to Nagi?!" Said the furious Sakuya.

*BAM*Nagi's fist landed on both of their heads.

"You two better have a damn good reason for it! Now explain!"

"Ow…Well, truth is…"Sakuya rubbed the bump on her head, "Okay we're curious. How our grumpy Nagi-chan suddenly turned cheerful. dat's it."

"Wh-what! Nonsense!"

Sakuya flashed a cheeky grin. "Trust me, it shows in yer' face. It's cute, by the way."

"it's true, onee-chan! You looked really cute with that smile!" Kasumi concurred.

"I…" Nagi raised a palm to her red cheek. "I…I really am…"she said.

"Score, eh?" Wataru stood up and spoke to Kazuki. "Just beware of her punch."

Kazuki smiled. "No, not quite." He said. "One day, maybe."

Wataru frowned. "Geez, I don't get you two. But whatever. Let's go; actually everyone is waiting for you three."

"Where?"

"Not far; the folk dance."

"What a coincidence; We are about to head there…"

"Okay, I'll call Sakuya, and you can deal with Nagi." Watru walked away, towards Nagi and Sakuya who already started bickering again.

"Okay girls, that's enough. Let's go, Sakuya." Wataru wrapped his arms around her and spoke closely to her ear.

Sakuya was surpised, but only for a second. "Can't get enough of me, are ya?"she asked.

"Sometimes." He replied. Sakuya giggled and let herself free. "Only if you can get hold of me!" She said and ran away. "See ya later, ya awkward couple!"

"Why you-come back here!" Wataru's angry remarks could be heard as he gave chase.

"Everyone's waiting, so let's just head there as well…" Kazuki said. Nagi and Kasumi nods, and Kazuki began to walk away, followed by Kasumi and Nagi.

"It's okay, mom. I won't be lonely like Orihime. I might just found what I've been looking for after all…" Nagi said inwardly, as she glanced at the starry heavens, and she felt if her mother was smiling from above. She then looked at the man walking beside her, thinking her last thought for this matter.

'One day...someday.'


	8. A Couple's Love Land, pt 01

_August_

"Mama, when will we meet papa?"

Hinagiku stopped walking and looked downwards, locking eyes with her expectant-looking daughter. She knew Hayate would come, alright; It's just she didn't know when. Knowing Nagi's whims, he could just show up anytime. Maybe in a few minutes or so, or perhaps on the next hour. But she is ready to give him a good lesson if he didn't show up. He already promised Kasumi after all.

"Soon, Kasumi. Soon." Hinagiku replied, hoping her daughter's anticipation doesn't end in disappointment. "Believe in him." She added with a smile.

"Yeah! Believe in him who believes in you!" Arashi, who has been busy watching the crowd all these time, chimed in.

Kasumi was silent for a moment, before suddenly saying, "Oh look! Look at all those stands! Let's take a look!" and ran off towards the stands. really quickly.

Hinagiku and Arashi looked at each other, sharing a mutual shocked look, before running after her

* * *

"They did a good job; this place looked fabulous. Just like old times." Nagi said, dusting some nonexistent dust from her dress. She herself has just arrived at Hakuou Academy, where a summer festival was held. Accompanying her was Maria, alongside her daughter. Hayate is currently busy somewhere else at the moment.

"True, and that serves to preserve our memory of our school days." Maria replied, a little dreamily.

"This place is...somewhat bigger than necessary." Said Alicia who never went to Hakuou before. And due to that, she was overwhelmed by the dimension of it.

"That's an understatement, dear." Nagi smirked. "And it got its fair share of troubles as well. Well, gotta make sure it doesn't happen today."

"Well, since you're actually one of the school directors, that's to be expected of you, Nagi." Maria concurred.

"I want to see papa..." Alicia stated. Maria stared at her deeply. "If you're thinking of going off by yourself in order to accomplish that, don't even think of it. And stop plotting inside your head." She said. Her smile was apparently quite menacing, as even Nagi feel it and cringed when she saw it.

"Boo. Fine." Alicia pouted. If there's one thing her mother never failed at, it would be scaring her to submission. With a really subtle threat, hidden behind a sweet smile. And the apparent ability to read her mind.

"Alright, stop it. I really need to move away from here..." Nagi interjected, as she saw students gathering near her. She was always a subject of admiration at the school; and inevitably, gossips. So she usually avoid group of students, as things could really go out of hand.

But it's too late. One in the crowd seemed to notice who she was already.

"Look! It's Sanzenin-sama!" Said a boy, pointing at Nagi's direction. The others quickly looked at the direction he indicates, and began murmuring and chattering among themselves.

"So she came here today as well! Cool!"

"Sanzenin-samaa! You came to us tonight! We are not worthy of your attention!" Said one overweight boy before he fainted.

"Uwaa! What a lovely dress you're wearing, Sanzenin-samaa!"

The noise attract the attention of more people, and soon, Nagi found herself surrounded by admirers from all sides. She paled, and her legs began to shake; and the entire ruckus caused her mild headache.

"Well, well...you still can't believe all of these happening, Nagi?" Maria asked as she moved closer towards her mistress. "I mean, back in your school year..." She added.

"Quiet...I can't think..." Nagi retorted, seemingly on the point of breaking down. Maria took her hand and held it tight, in order to ease her tension.

"...if this keeps happening, I'm going to be Howard Hughes for my entire life and lock myself in my house..." Nagi murmured.

"If only Hayate-kun was here..." Maria said quietly; obviously she didn't want Nagi to turn into some sort of paranoid recluse. She used to be a NEET and Maria will never allow Nagi return to that way of life.

Meanwhile, Alicia remained calm. She took out a small, black plastic bag from her pocket, which looked severely bloated.

"Get ready to run, mama, onee-san." She said cheerfully, before throwing the bag to the ground, slightly forcefully.

The bag burst upon contact, and released very unpleasant, incredibly foul odor, and the crowd instantly backed away and dispersed slightly

Maria and Nagi closed their mouths and nose instinctively amidst their surprise, and Alicia took both their hands and pulled them away while the crowd was distracted.

"Alicia! What in heaven's name was that!" Maria said with muffled voice as they depart the scene, obviously displeased.

The girl looked embarrassed and guilty, but also delighted at the same time. "Obviously, mama, that's my patented stinkbomb." She replied casually.

"Why on earth you're making and bringing that sort of thing? Going to pull a prank on someone or something?" Nagi also asked, although she was more approving.

"Why? I just don't know. I guess because I want to, as simply as that." The girl replied. "But it certainly helps. Papa taught me to be able to defend myself at all cost, with anything I could think of."

Maria and Nagi certainly didn't deny that last part of her statement.

"Okay, maybe I won't have you grounded for that." Maria said, and also making note not to berate Kaede later. "But that doesn't mean I approve of you making stinkbombs."

"Come on, Maria. This school could really use some...fun." Nagi said gleefully.

* * *

"Phew. Finally made it. Ojou-sama really work me harder than usual today..."

Meanwhile, Hayate Ayasaki let's out a relieved sigh, as he walked almost absently through the streets of Hakuou Academy, while at the same time trying to absorb the festive atmosphere, in order to forget his tiredness.

"Oh well, guess some quality time with Hina and the kids will be great." He said cheerfully to himself. "I wonder where they are..." He looked around, but all he saw was schoolgirls swooning over him, much like schoolboys swoon over his mistress. Hayate shuddered.

"Geez, what's with schoolgirls liking older men?" He thought.

That, and combined with his worry that Hinagiku might be displeased if he show up late, caused Hayate to walk a bit faster.

"Phew, I hope there would be no more fangirls." Hayate stopped to rest on a bench for a while, convinced the screaming girls have lost him; and then he gave another relieved sigh.

"Aaah, I want to call Hina, but this lousy phone got no signal over here. I wonder why..." Hayate said as he raised his cellphone over his head, and looked at the screen. It got zero signal. He then put it again, and looked absently at the lanterns; which is probably why he didn't realize a hand raised behind him, as if it would attack anytime.

"Heya dere, prettyboy!" A girl shouted with a thick Osakan accent, followed with a heavy slap to Hayate's shoulders, and he jumped in surprise.

"Ouch!" Hayate yelped, and abruptly turned around. A slender, well-endowed female, not unlike his mistress, greeted him with a playful smile. Behind her, not too far away, was a serious-looking young man, a bit taller than her, shaking his head.

"Sakuya-san! Wataru-kun!" Hayate said.

"Ssup' Haya! Long time no see, eh? Been' wonderin' what are ya doin' 'ere!" Said Sakuya, the mistress' cousin.

Hayate scratched his head. "Uh...I'm looking for my family..." He replied. "It's been a while, Sakuya-san."

"Precisely. I myself was lookin' for Nagi. Maybe you know where she is?" Sakuya asked as she moved closer.

"I...to be honest, I don't know." Hayate replied. Sakuya turned to Wataru. "'Oy, Wataru. Maybe we should give Haya a try, too." She said.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." Wataru said and he took a nicely wrapped box with him and moved forward.

"What's that?" Hayate asked with a slight interest. "And what I should try?"

"This, my friend..." Sakuya took the box from Wataru and presented it forward to Hayate's face. "...Is our new business venture."

Hayate took the box from her and opened it, and it turns out to be chocolates.

"Chocolates?"

"Yes. Sakuya thought it would sell in Osaka; I said that chocolates are overused, but she said she will add something that will make people surprised. I don't know what, though..."

"And are you her business partner, Wataru-kun?" Hayate asked, with a slight hint of teasing.

Wataru looked annoyed and redfaced for a second. "More like I was shanghaied into her business." He said. "A-anyway, it's none of your business, really!"

Sakuya chuckled and hugged Wataru from behind. "Don't be so cold, Wataru~" she whispered seductively into his ears. "Anyway, Haya, go try one! Wait, why don't you eat more! I was about to test it on Nagi, but maybe I'll test it on you first."

"Please don't speak as if ojou-sama or me were guinea pigs..." Hayate said with a weak smile before picking one. He noted that some of them smell really strong, but he wasn't really sure.

"It's...very good." Hayate said. Sakuya brightened, and she eagerly said, "then take one or two more!"

"O-okay." Hayate, overwhelmed by her enthusiasm, took one more, and ate it.

This time, however, he felt strange a few moments after the chocolate entered his mouth. First, he felt his mind getting fuzzy. Second, he felt his vision starts to blur, and third, he felt difficulty maintaining balance.

*Hic." Hayate hiccuped. "I feel warmer for a reason..." He said, as his cheeks getting redder, and his speech starting to get slurred.

"Shakuya-shan, may I ask *hic* what did you put into *hic* this?" Hayate raised the box up high.

Sakuya and Wataru looked at each other.

"Don't tell me you..."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Why is 'dis happenin'? It wasn't suppose to be the liquor laced one!" Sakuya frowned.

"We're left on a hurry, remember?" Wataru suggested.

"Uh-oh...and worse, it seems we bring the experimental one."

"Experimental?!" Wataru said with complete disbelief.

"Yes, I'm tryin' usin' potent Osaka heavy liquor. I wanted to sell it at joke shops, you know...just a few dose an' you will be intoxicated." Sakuya replied, but she was horrified when she saw Hayate was already gone from sight.

"Oh my God! Haya's gone. And he's drunk!" She cried helplessly.

"Ugh...I think I need to review my position on your business after this..." Wataru bitterly remarked. "Also, we got to find Hayate ASAP before he make a ruckus."

"True. 'Cause someone who's never drunk before will be the most dangerous drunk person ever."

* * *

"Aww! He got away again?!"

Arashi almost toss his goldfish scoop away as the creature managed to elude his capture, yet again. He also heard Kasumi snickering at him, but as he turned to face her she quickly quieted down and put on an innocent face. She herself already got two of them.

"You're not patient enough. Plan ahead, and try again?" Hinagiku, standing with arms crossed, suggested after a moment of watching her two children quietly.

"What do you mean not patient enough, mom?! And I don't think Kasumi even made a plan."

"Maybe papa's misfortune is on you." Kasumi teased. "Or maybe you're just not skilled. Either way, be quick, I'm starting to get bored watching you fail."

"You're too hurried; focus, slow down, when the timing is right strike with all your might." Hinagiku instructed. "It's just like kendo, you know."

Arashi shifted his glare from his sister and is now intently watching the pond.

"Focus, okay, focus." He repeated under his breath, apparently taking the advice to heart. Following the movement of one fish that is the slowest and therefore the easiest to follow, he waited until the right moment.

'Now!' His mind told him. With one swift and mighty swing, Arashi scooped the fish out of the water - including another one unlucky enough to be caught as well along the way due to the sheer fervor.

"Oh...OH! Wow!" Arashi raised the fishes triumphantly. The old man who was the vendor clapped lightly as he recognized his effort. That's because the boy already failed five times trying and still refused to give up, although his beautiful mother seemed to be generous enough to keep giving him money and urging him to try again, albeit without a slight hint of displeasure.

"Good work, boy, good work." He commended. Hinagiku also nodded in approval.

"Now that's what I want to see." She said with a soft smile. Kasumi then began to pull her brother away in search of more games; or maybe something to eat. Either way, they didn't ask for Hayate anymore. Maybe kids are easily distracted after all. But now she got to make sure of Hayate's whereabouts, so she absently took her cellphone, and, noticing the presence of a signal, she dialed his number.

No one is replying; it's not even picked up. She tried once again, same result. And then twice, and thrice, all fruitless.

Hinagiku sighed. "He better have a good reason for this." She mumbled as her two children were seen waiting for her to follow them.

Just as she was about to join them, her cell phone rang; but to her dismay, it wasn't from Hayate. It was Nagi's.

"Hello, Nagi?" She said to the phone.

"Ah! Hinagiku; is Hayate with you, by any chance?" Came the reply from across. Hinagiku frowned; Nagi sound really tense.

"No, I was looking for him myself, why?"

"If...if you happen to meet him, please quickly subdue him, and call me. Sorry, I'll explain later. See you!" With that, Nagi hung up.

Confused, Hinagiku put her phone away, and joined her two children.

"What's the matter, mama?" Kasumi asked worriedly; the tension must be visible, Hinagiku thought.

"Nothing, just something popped out on my mind, but never mind." Hinagiku smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"Really?" Arashi asked suspiciously.

"Yes, really." She replied. Now her task was to keep an eye for Hayate, but at the same time she must entertain her two precious children, and keep them from worrying like her. It would be hard, but she'll manage, she determined. After all, it's in her blood.

"Well, Hinagiku will also keep an eye for him." Nagi closed her phone with one hand. Her other hand was holding Sakuya tightly in a headlock, who is struggling to break free.

"Okay! Just let me go already fer' God's sake!" She shouted, attracting strange looks from passersby.

"It is because your stupid merchandise, moron. If you don't help me locating Hayate I'll send you to the police for possesing dangerous substance! Now, let's move out!"

Maria and Alicia looked at each other, and shook their head in unison, while Wataru pressed his palm against his forehead.

"I feel like Kyon right now..." He grumbled.


	9. A Couple's Love Land, pt 02

*Hic* I *hic* need to *hic* lie down..." Hayate staggered through the streets, wobbling unstably. He is also unable to think very clearly, and his vision is clouded as well. At least for now he haven't vomited yet, despite his stomach churning unpleasantly.

"Heeey, Ayasaki! Come join us hereeeee!" Someone called out. Hayate couldn't see who is it very well, but he complied anyway and went to the caller.

To his surprise, it was Mrs. Yukiji, his former teacher who likes being drunk, and, to a larger surprise, the (former) SC Rangers, minus Izumi. And all of them seemed to be high on alcohol as they were sitting on a table for four.

"*hic* Katsura-sensei...?" Hayate slurred, almost dropping down to the ground. Yukiji looked at him strangely, and then to the box he held, and then back to his face, which clearly shows he's being drunk.

"Sit, sit. We need a male presence here to make our party complete." Yukiji beckoned to an empty seat. Hayate, although unable to think properly, knew what is that place - a makeshift Izakaya, in the middle of a school as big as a small town, which is legal only on this occasion.

"Ah...sorry, but I don't drink." He said quickly, although it wasn't the drinking he wanted to avoid, but rather Yukiji. Of course, with him being clearly intoxicated, no one would believe his statement. Especially when he's a bad liar to begin with. Sure enough, Yukiji and the two idiots isn't convinced at all.

"Come on, Hayata! It would be fun!" Risa and Miki said loudly.

"You liar! The way you're speaking and walking clearly indicates you've been drinking!" She stated impatiently.

"I...you see *hic* I..." What he wanted to say, he unable to finish. Hayate felt his knees getting weaker, and then he got no choice other than joining in; which he did, much to Yukiji's delight.

"*Hic* just a little then..." He said, not looking at Risa who gave him a thumbs up.

And since Yukiji's on a good spirits, she ordered even more sake. Normally Hayate would question where did she got the money to pay for all of it, but right now he doesn't want to ask, nor think about it, and content with the logic that she probably mooch money from her husband, poor Kaoru-sensei. Yukiji poured sake to her glass, and passed the bottle to the others. They did the same, and then the bottle reached Hayate. He merely looked at it for a moment; right now, even though his head still hurts he began to sober up enough to know that drinking alcohol is not good for him. Still, the expression on the other three isn't exactly pleasant to look at, so he reluctantly poured the sake into his glass, with much difficulty.

"And know, let's have a toast! Here's to your health!" Yukiji raised her glass, followed by the other, and Hayate did as well, although still reluctant.

"Hayate, Hayate. Where are you?" Hinagiku asked to no one. Her children, like before, were busying themselves with games, and they didn't realize her distress; but she figured it would be better that way.

"Hinaaaa~"

Hinagiku jerked her head aside as she thought she heard a faint voice alling her name. The hunch was confirmed to be true minutes afterwards as the voice gradually became louder and audible, and she realized she recognized the owner.

"Onee-chan?"

"HINAAA! Help me!" Yukiji threw herself to Hinagiku, looking very distressed. Hinagiku looked at her sister questioningly; it was clear she had been on a binge again. Maybe she's coming to her to ask for money, Hinagiku guessed; but it's also unlikely, since she got, for the lack of better term, financial support from her husband. Whatever it is, hinagiku was pretty sure it must be because she had done something stupid.

"Wha-what is it, onee-chan?" Hinagiku asked, trying not to sound exasperated.

"It's...it's...Ayasaki."

The utterly horrified expression on her face, and also the mention of that particular name almost caused Hinagiku to snap.

"Wh-what about Hayate? You know where he is? Because I've been looking for him this whole time!"

"Well, you...see...I kinda invited him to drink -well, I mean I forced him to- and...and he got drunk." Yukiji fidgets nervously.

Hinagiku didn't reply, but her tranquil fury was enough to send Yukiji reeling.

"Uh, but at least everything's on me. Uh...so Ayasaki got drunk, and by drunk I meant he's totally tanked! He suddenly got up and ran away. Right now Asakaze and Hanabishi and Kaoru-kun are splitting up for him."

Hinagiku twitched. She was furious, no doubt. This is one of a few situations that she dreaded the most.

*bam*

With one single punch, Yukiji dropped to the ground.

"Seriously, onee-chan! Seriously! That man can't stand his liquor! Now what am I suppose to do?!" Hinagiku fumed at her sister.

"Well...you could...help us looking for him. You know, you are his wife, so maybe you could form a mental link with him or something." Yukiji replied. Her rather absent manner of doing so peeved Hinagiku even further. But she restrains herself; she need clear thinking in this situation.

"I...but the kids...they..." She can't leave her kids alone, and now she didn't want them to see Hayate drunk. Just then an unexpected person came up.

"Good evening, aunties."

Yukiji and Hinagiku turned and saw Alicia smiling at them.

"Alicia-chan..."

"Well, auntie Hina, don't worry about Arashi-chan and Kasumi-chan. Look there." Alicia pointed to the direction of Kasumi and Arashi. They were talking to a tall man in white suit and silver hair.

"Mama and I ran into papa near this place, luckily, while she was searching for uncle Hayate. So she asked both of us to look after Arashi-chan and Kasumi-chan." Alicia explained.

"So thoughtful, your mother is." Hinagiku praised. "Is she still here?"

"Oh, yes. Maybe we should talk a little..." Alicia pulled Hinagiku away gently.

Alright, so it's settled. Mama will stay to keep an eye on the children. And the rest…well, they will look for uncle." Alicia said, while clinging to her father.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Maria-san, Nonohara-kun," Hinagiku said apologetically to the the maid and the silver-haired man.

"Well, no matter; I'm fond of your children anyway, Hinagiku-san; and besides, I understand your predicament." Maria replied, dismissing her apology with a calming smile.

"And I will be always willing to help a fellow butler." Nonohara replied as well. His strange smile did little to ease Hinagiku, though.

"Okay, then…" Hinagiku turned toward her children. "Kids, come here." She beckoned. The two went to her curiously.

"I have some urgent business to attend to, so please stay with auntie Maria for a while, okay?" She said. Kasumi immediately looked distraught.

"Nooo, papa isn't here yet, and now mama is going too!" she pouted. Hinagiku hugged her right away.

"I'll find papa, and we'll watch the fireworks together later." She whispered to the little girl's ear. "I promise."

Filled with comfort, Kasumi let go of Hinagiku. She then looked at her, intently. "Promise?" she demanded, extending her right pinky.

"Promise." Hinagiku replied, hooking her own finger with her daughter's together. "I know mama will never break any promise, so I don't need to worry." Kasumi smiled.

"Good to hear." Hinagiku smiled back. Maria then came to her and whispered, "Well then, you should hurry."

Hinagiku nodded, and she turned towards Yukiji. "Which means you have to come with me too, onee-chan." She said. Yukiji cringed, looking horrified at the prospect.

"Ehhhhh? But…."

"No buts! First of all, this is your fault as well, and secondly, I don't want you to accidentally spilling anything to the kids." Hinagiku said firmly.

"Fine, sheesh; you're too harsh, Hina – anyway, how are we planning to find Ayasaki?" Yukiji asked. "If we're not hurry, he may wreak havoc; and worse, he will be caught by the security guards and driven out."

"I…" Hinagiku paused; she just realized she actually haven't come up with a plausible plan. And it's almost impossible to make one in such a short time, anyway. She sighed in frustration.

"Let's just head out for now. Dealing with a drunken person can't be just done with a plan; since they're…you know, unpredictable.

"I guess you're right…" Hinagiku replied resignedly. Deep down, she made a hope that some sort of miracle will happen.

* * *

"Sunny, sunny monk boy, sunny monk boy,

Tomorrow, make the weather nice for me

Like a heavenly dream once upon a time

If it clears, I'll give you a gold bell."

People looked on in confusion (and sometimes distaste) at the blue-haired man, wobbling to and fro, having a hard time keeping his balance, singing a children song. Of course, this can only meant the person in question had been drinking. Occasionally, this man would flirt at the young girls; despite he looked like he's already in his early thirties.

"What's a drunken man doing here?"

"Look at his demenanor! So disgraceful!"

"Is he a butler? What a bad name he will bring to his master!"

Hayate paid no heed to the murmurs of the people he passed; he's too drunk to pay attention to his surroundings. He keeps flirting with the girls; who looked rather happy to be treated like that. Normally he won't be like this, of course, but as people have said, alcohol can bring the worst out of man.

"Sorry sir, but I think you have to come with us. A person who is too drunk aren't allowed to roam freely on this premises."

Hayate stopped; a hand was on his shoulders. It belongs to a Hakuou elite security guard. Hayate smirked, and slapped the hand off his shoulder roughly.

"Who do you think you're *hic* speaking to?" he asked smugly.

The guards looked at each other. "Well obviously you're a drunkard." Their leader said.

"Wrong!" Hayate declared. "I'm the man who has walked the path of heaven, and one day I will rule it all!"

The guards looked at each other again. The leader sighed. "Man, I hate this job. Boys, seize him."

The guards move in closer to catch Hayate, but then he jumped past them. He took notice of a peculiar building – the clock tower – and something inside urges him to head there.

"I *hic* can't let you do that. Well, you can't do that anyway even if you insist." He said. "Not when I got my 'Clock-up.'"

And with that, Hayate ran away; at such incredible speed that in seconds he was already gone from the sight of the baffled guards.

"Any signs of him?"

"Nope."

"Does anyone saw him?

"Only a handful of giggling schoolgirls and displeased old women, but that's all."

Hinagiku sighed. She's starting to get tired, and her mind feels weighted; and on top of it, she was furious; her anger's slowly rising to dangerous levels, and she actively tries to suppress it.

"Hey, try asking those guys." Yukiji pointed toward a group of men. "They're the school security, as you can see."

"Well, we got nothing to lose if we did." Nonohara said, and he immediately went to them, and after a brief conversation he returned.

"One of them...saw a blue-haired drunken man running towards the direction of the clock tower, but he's too fast to be caught; so now they let him be."

"Clock tower..." Hinagiku muttered. She felt a strong hunch that Hayate might be there. That place held a certain memory for both of them. And she haven't visited it in years after she graduated; even though unknown to many, she always carry the key to the office with her all the time as a memento.

"I...I need to head there..." Hinagiku decided. Yukiji looked unsure.

"Wait a minute, we are not certain yet...it's quite far from here, you know."

"Yes, indeed, if he isn't there it would be a waste." Nonohara added. "I say we should look a little more thorough."

Hinagiku didn't reply. She closed her eyes and letting herself to fall in deep thoughts to clear her mind out of any doubts.

"I'll go there by myself." She said resolutely after she opened her eyes back. Both Yukiji and Nonohara were considerably shocked when they heard that.

"But...why are you so sure..."

"You see, onee-chan...he and I...we have deep connections." Hinagiku replied softly. "Sometimes it defies logic."

"I understand. We'll leave it to you then." Nonohara interjected. "And good luck."

"Thank you very much, Nonohara-kun." Hinagiku said. But Yukiji was still skeptical.

"But...Hina...!" She was cut off by Nonohara.

"Come, sensei. Ayasaki-san has already made her decision; and you know how determined she is." He said. He then turned toward Hinagiku again and nodded. Hinagiku nodded back and left.

"What now?" Yukiji asked. "Well, at least it isn't really for nothing."

"I just regret that I didn't get some sort of action...well, let's head back. I actually promised Alicia that I'm going to accompany her today; and I don't want her stinkbombs or anything like that under my pillow tomorrow if I broke my promise."

"You sound rather proud, Kaede-kun."

"Am I?"

* * *

"Ugh...*hic*"

Hayate leaned on a large railing, with the Hakuou Academy's clock tower looming ominously behind. There were only a handful of people passing by, and the site was utterly quiet, which contrasted with the festivities.

He was starting to get tired, but his mind won't clear itself even though he tried to force them to. Just then, through his eyes, he could see a faint outline of a person running to his direction, but he can't tell who.

"Hayate!"

"Wh-who's there..." Hayate shouted; although it came out rather weak. But it was apparent the one who's coming to him is a woman. A rather familiar woman, he thought.

"Hayate!" She called again. "What are you doing here!"

"*hic* wh-who are you?" He asked, starting to slur once again. Hinagiku was shocked at his apparent inability to recognize her. It hurts her a bit.

"It's me, Hinagiku! Don't you recognize me?" She said again.

"*hic* pretty lady like yo-you*hic* shouldn't be he-*hic* here. Leave me alone."

"What?! You're telling me to go away?!" Hinagiku's anger starts boiling again. "You..."

"Ah*hic* don't look so mad*hic*" Hayate staggered towards her. "I'm *hic* just *hic* enjoying myself *hic*"

"Mad?! I'm beyond mad, you idiot! Don't you see how troubled and worried I am! Don't you ever try denying that!" She retorted hotly; and soon she realized there's no point being angry, since Hayate will not understand, at his present state. ""Sorry. I should've been more sympathetic instead of angry." She said after calming herself.

Noticing that Hayate didn't seem to plan to say anything, Hinagiku took a deep breath. "Hayate. I have an obligation to bring you back to everyone. Sober, of course. Even though that means I have to knock you out and drag you like a ragdoll." She said calmly at him, who is looking unstable and could drop down anytime soon. "Even though I love you so much..." She added in low voice.

"Eehhh...*hic* okay...*hic* but than won't be easy...I think..."

Hinagiku smirked. She then moved closer, to Hayate, who now looked a bit horrified.

"Okay then, dearest." She said. "I'll show you some tough love, then."

Hinagiku then dashed towards Hayate and punched; but he easily avoid it. She tried another, and the results are the same. Hinagiku is a bit disturbed by her inability to land even a single hit to him.

"What the...one more! Heeah!"

Hayate dodged yet another hit from Hinagiku; despite being drunk, his reflexes still hasn't diminished a bit, and one won't believe this man who skillfully dodges attacks like nothing was high on alcohol. Or maybe that's because he was drunk that his movements became unpredictable and hard to read?

'Now that I thought about it, will just punching him bring him to his sense?' Hinagiku thought before she paused.

"Told ya it won't *hic* be easy." Hayate said. "And why are you hit-*hic*-ing me anyway?!"

"Shut...up." Hinagiku snarled. She clenched her fists tightly; as her brain was desperately seeking another solution. Hayate was starting to look tired from all the ordeals. Maybe I could tire him out, Hinagiku thought.

"*hic* I don't like *hic* people being hostile to me *hic*"

Before she could realize it, Hayate was already clutching one of her wrists. And the other one soon follows, all happened so fast.

"Uh...listen...*hic* miss..." Hayate said with his face very close to hers. "Give it up*hic* you can't win by just that."

"What?!" Hinagiku twitched.

"I said, you can't *hic* win. I, the man who will rule everything and will not fall to *hic* your sloppy moves."

"You...you're spewing nonsense." Hinagiku said darkly. "And one more thing..." She added, breaking her right hand free by yanking it hard.

In a flash, that hand was used to give Hayate a vicious slap; so powerful it sent him reeling backwards, before falling to the ground, kneeling.

"...I'm not taking people underestimating me lightly; even if it's you." She said, standing before the kneeling Hayate.

"I...I..."

Hayate stood up, but a short moments afterwards he fell again to the front, with Hinagiku catching his body.

"Hayate...?" She called; but apparently he has fallen asleep. He's still hot from the effects of alcohol, and his breath also smells unpleasant, but then she knew he's starting to sober up.

"You poor boy." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. She felt sorry for hitting him, as the entire shenanigans wasn't really his fault to begin with. She then carefully lead him into a vacant bench, quite a distance from the clock tower, and patiently waited for him to be awake.

To her relief, that didn't take long; as Hayate slowly opened his eyes some ten minutes later.

"Ugh...my head..." He groaned. He then quickly realized his head was resting on a woman's lap; initially alarmed he has been seduced by someone, he quickly realized who the woman is. After all, he recognized the scent.

"Hi-na..." He mumbled. He then felt a hand touching his cheeks. A hand that is somewhat rough for a woman; but he didn't mind. He preferred it that way.

"Hello, big baby."

Hayate looked up a bit and saw Hinagiku smiling at him. He smiled back weakly.

"Hi, there, dearest."

With some difficulty, Hayate sat up straight; his head still feels a little dizzy, but at least he's not intoxicated anymore. But the whole predicament left him a little tired, and not to mention, guilty, and embarrassed.

"This is shameful." He said, looking at the sky. To his surprise, Hinagiku chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, redfaced; although it's not because of the alcohol anymore. The laugh only serves to further his embarrassment.

"Why, yes, it is indeed shameful." She said. "Very unfitting of a butler."

Hayate looked dejected. "Then how could you laugh at me." He said.

"I'm not laughing at you." She replied. Hayate looked at her questioningly.

"Then what are you laughing at?"

"This entire ridiculous circumstances."

"Oh." Hayate said; now that he think about it again, it's sort of amusing, oddly amusing. Before he could do anything about it, he laughed as well. And not long after, Hinagiku joined the little merriment.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Taking Hinagiku's hand on his, Hayate apologized earnestly after the laughter died down.

"Don't be sorry at me. Be sorry to your mistress. And to Arashi and Kasumi as well, of course. Which reminds me...hold on." Hinagiku took out her cellphone. But just she was about to press the number of Nagi's phone, Hayate held her.

"What is it, Hayate?" She asked, and she saw Hayate looking at her deeply, with a smile on his face.

"Can we stay a bit longer here?" He asked. It sounded more like begging, that she was sure of. But she smiled back nonetheless.

"I wonder..." She was unsure on what reply to give, but then Hayate held her hand even tighter.

"What are you exactly planning to do Hayate..." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulders. Taking a quick glance, Hinagiku noticed how happy he had become, and the passersby giggling when they went past the couple and looked at them.

"That clock tower sure brought some memories back." Hayate exclaimed as they both looked at the tower in the distance.

"I'm not trying to hit you with a wooden sword this time." Came the reply.

"Of course you didn't, but you did land a blow this time. Although I'm rather grateful."

"So it's decided then; I am the winner of this duel." Hinagiku let her hand off Hayate's and moved to his cheek. "No objections, yes?"

Hayate caresses the hand that is on his cheeks and replied, "no."

Hayate then looked at the tower again. "I wonder how different it would be if you just told me at that time."

Hinagiku blushed. "Le-let's not talk about it..." She replied and squirmed.

"I'm glad, though. After everything that happened, I thought I already knew where my heart lies. Turns out I'm still set it drifting." Hayate said dreamily. He then turned to Hinagiku.

"Just saying 'Thank you' and 'I love you' isn't enough anymore." He said. Hinagiku blushed even further.

"Now I at least can only say, 'I'm happy.'" Hayate then leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh you..." Hinagiku said in low voice. Hayate rose from the bench, now in firm and dignified manner, not like he was moments before.

"Let's go." He said, giving Hinagiku his hand. "We don't want to miss the fireworks, do we? And I want to see the kids."

Hinagiku smiled again as she took the hand. She was still blushing, but happy nonetheless.


	10. A Couple's Love Land, pt 03

**A.N: Well...regarding this...uh...thing, I'll have to say that will probably will refrain from making any fanstuff for now. Something (you might know what) has been burdening me since Sunday, if in the next two weeks my fears are confirmed, you can expect this story to be scrapped. So for now, these are the only ones I can give.**

**Sorry, but once you got attached to any certain things, it's hard when you have to let it go. Thanks for reading, and I hope for the best.**

* * *

"Ugh...*hic*"

Hayate leaned on a large railing, with the Hakuou Academy's clock tower looming ominously behind. There were only a handful of people passing by, and the site was utterly quiet, which contrasted with the festivities.

He was starting to get tired, but his mind won't clear itself even though he tried to force them to. Just then, through his eyes, he could see a faint outline of a person running to his direction, but he can't tell who.

"Hayate!"

"Wh-who's there..." Hayate shouted; although it came out rather weak. But it was apparent the one who's coming to him is a woman. A rather familiar woman, he thought.

"Hayate!" She called again. "What are you doing here!"

"*hic* wh-who are you?" He asked, starting to slur once again. Hinagiku was shocked at his apparent inability to recognize her. It hurts her a bit.

"It's me, Hinagiku! Don't you recognize me?" She said again.

"*hic* pretty lady like yo-you*hic* shouldn't be he-*hic* here. Leave me alone."

"What?! You're telling me to go away?!" Hinagiku's anger starts boiling again. "You..."

"Ah*hic* don't look so mad*hic*" Hayate staggered towards her. "I'm *hic* just *hic* enjoying myself *hic*"

"Mad?! I'm beyond mad, you idiot! Don't you see how troubled and worried I am! Don't you ever try denying that!" She retorted hotly; and soon she realized there's no point being angry, since Hayate will not understand, at his present state. ""Sorry. I should've been more sympathetic instead of angry." She said after calming herself.

Noticing that Hayate didn't seem to plan to say anything, Hinagiku took a deep breath. "Hayate. I have an obligation to bring you back to everyone. Sober, of course. Even though that means I have to knock you out and drag you like a ragdoll." She said calmly at him, who is looking unstable and could drop down anytime soon. "Even though I love you so much..." She added in low voice.

"Eehhh...*hic* okay...*hic* but than won't be easy...I think..."

Hinagiku smirked. She then moved closer, to Hayate, who now looked a bit horrified.

"Okay then, dearest." She said. "I'll show you some tough love, then."

Hinagiku then dashed towards Hayate and punched; but he easily avoid it. She tried another, and the results are the same. Hinagiku is a bit disturbed by her inability to land even a single hit to him.

"What the...one more! Heeah!"

Hayate dodged yet another hit from Hinagiku; despite being drunk, his reflexes still hasn't diminished a bit, and one won't believe this man who skillfully dodges attacks like nothing was high on alcohol. Or maybe that's because he was drunk that his movements became unpredictable and hard to read?

'Now that I thought about it, will just punching him bring him to his sense?' Hinagiku thought before she paused.

"Told ya it won't *hic* be easy." Hayate said. "And why are you hit-*hic*-ing me anyway?!"

"Shut...up." Hinagiku snarled. She clenched her fists tightly; as her brain was desperately seeking another solution. Hayate was starting to look tired from all the ordeals. Maybe I could tire him out, Hinagiku thought.

"*hic* I don't like *hic* people being hostile to me *hic*"

Before she could realize it, Hayate was already clutching one of her wrists. And the other one soon follows, all happened so fast.

"Uh...listen...*hic* miss..." Hayate said with his face very close to hers. "Give it up*hic* you can't win by just that."

"What?!" Hinagiku twitched.

"I said, you can't *hic* win. I, the man who will rule everything and will not fall to *hic* your sloppy moves."

"You...you're spewing nonsense." Hinagiku said darkly. "And one more thing..." She added, breaking her right hand free by yanking it hard.

In a flash, that hand was used to give Hayate a vicious slap; so powerful it sent him reeling backwards, before falling to the ground, kneeling.

"...I'm not taking people underestimating me lightly; even if it's you." She said, standing before the kneeling Hayate.

"I...I..."

Hayate stood up, but a short moments afterwards he fell again to the front, with Hinagiku catching his body.

"Hayate...?" She called; but apparently he has fallen asleep. He's still hot from the effects of alcohol, and his breath also smells unpleasant, but then she knew he's starting to sober up.

"You poor boy." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. She felt sorry for hitting him, as the entire shenanigans wasn't really his fault to begin with. She then carefully lead him into a vacant bench, quite a distance from the clock tower, and patiently waited for him to be awake.

To her relief, that didn't take long; as Hayate slowly opened his eyes some ten minutes later.

"Ugh...my head..." He groaned. He then quickly realized his head was resting on a woman's lap; initially alarmed he has been seduced by someone, he quickly realized who the woman is. After all, he recognized the scent.

"Hi-na..." He mumbled. He then felt a hand touching his cheeks. A hand that is somewhat rough for a woman; but he didn't mind. He preferred it that way.

"Hello, big baby."

Hayate looked up a bit and saw Hinagiku smiling at him. He smiled back weakly.

"Hi, there, dearest."

With some difficulty, Hayate sat up straight; his head still feels a little dizzy, but at least he's not intoxicated anymore. But the whole predicament left him a little tired, and not to mention, guilty, and embarrassed.

"This is shameful." He said, looking at the sky. To his surprise, Hinagiku chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, redfaced; although it's not because of the alcohol anymore. The laugh only serves to further his embarrassment.

"Why, yes, it is indeed shameful." She said. "Very unfitting of a butler."

Hayate looked dejected. "Then how could you laugh at me." He said.

"I'm not laughing at you." She replied. Hayate looked at her questioningly.

"Then what are you laughing at?"

"This entire ridiculous circumstances."

"Oh." Hayate said; now that he think about it again, it's sort of amusing, oddly amusing. Before he could do anything about it, he laughed as well. And not long after, Hinagiku joined the little merriment.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Taking Hinagiku's hand on his, Hayate apologized earnestly after the laughter died down.

"Don't be sorry at me. Be sorry to your mistress. And to Arashi and Kasumi as well, of course. Which reminds me...hold on." Hinagiku took out her cellphone. But just she was about to press the number of Nagi's phone, Hayate held her.

"What is it, Hayate?" She asked, and she saw Hayate looking at her deeply, with a smile on his face.

"Can we stay a bit longer here?" He asked. It sounded more like begging, that she was sure of. But she smiled back nonetheless.

"I wonder..." She was unsure on what reply to give, but then Hayate held her hand even tighter.

"What are you exactly planning to do Hayate..." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulders. Taking a quick glance, Hinagiku noticed how happy he had become, and the passersby giggling when they went past the couple and looked at them.

"That clock tower sure brought some memories back." Hayate exclaimed as they both looked at the tower in the distance.

"I'm not trying to hit you with a wooden sword this time." Came the reply.

"Of course you didn't, but you did land a blow this time. Although I'm rather grateful."

"So it's decided then; I am the winner of this duel." Hinagiku let her hand off Hayate's and moved to his cheek. "No objections, yes?"

Hayate caresses the hand that is on his cheeks and replied, "no."

Hayate then looked at the tower again. "I wonder how different it would be if you just told me at that time."

Hinagiku blushed. "Le-let's not talk about it..." She replied and squirmed.

"I'm glad, though. After everything that happened, I thought I already knew where my heart lies. Turns out I'm still set it drifting." Hayate said dreamily. He then turned to Hinagiku.

"Just saying 'Thank you' and 'I love you' isn't enough anymore." He said. Hinagiku blushed even further.

"Now I at least can only say, 'I'm happy.'" Hayate then leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh you..." Hinagiku said in low voice. Hayate rose from the bench, now in firm and dignified manner, not like he was moments before.

"Let's go." He said, giving Hinagiku his hand. "We don't want to miss the fireworks, do we? And I want to see the kids."

Hinagiku smiled again as she took the hand. She was still blushing, but happy nonetheless.

* * *

"Well, here we are..." Hayate stated when they reached their destination; like them, people are starting to crowd on the big, open space, all wanting the best spot.

"I wonder where's Nagi and the rest..." Maria looked around. Nagi was nowhere in sight; and so is Sakuya and Wataru. Hayate looked worried as well. He turned to Hinagiku.

"Maybe you should make a call." Hinagiku suggested. As if a light bulb just suddenly turned itself on inside his head that makes him wonder why he didn't even thought of it before, Hayate quickly took out his own cellphone.

After two failed attempts to make his call, finally the third time a female voice replied from across the line.

"Hello?"

Hayate felt a lot of relief when he heard Nagi's voice. "Ojou-sama? It's me, Hayate."

"Hayate! Great! That means the trouble was over, correct?"

"Yes, thanks to Hinagiku. Anyway, where are you? Should I pick you up?"

"I guess you can. I stumbled upon those two kids here, and they got my hands full. Let's see, where are we...oh, I think we're already close to the fireworks display. I think you don't need to pick us up."

"No, no, let me escort you, ojou-sama. Just wait there."

"Fine, fine, if you insists; I'm starting to have headache now..."

And with that Hayate closed the phone. He then turned to Kasumi.

"Well, I have to go see ojou-sama. Now, Kasumi, papa need to go again for a while so..." Hayate was cut off by the girl, who stomped on his foot.

"No! You may not go anywhere else ever again today!" Kasumi yelled; she clutches his suit tightly.

Hayate looked at Hinagiku helplessly; The latter merely shrugged. But suddenly she got an idea that she would like to try.

"Kasumi, how about you come along with papa then? That's just the same, right?"

"Oh yeah! Why don't you come with me! That would be...fun!" Hayate concurred.

Kasumi pondered briefly. She then looked at Hayate squarely in the eye. "Only if mama come along too!" She demanded. Hayate and Hinagiku looked at each other. She nodded.

"Okay, you can come with mama and papa."

"Then, see you around, Maria-san, Nonohara-kun." Hinagiku said to the two.

"Well, we'll look for a good spot for all of us then." Maria replied. "Maybe one near the hilltop."

"Or the riverbank. Either way is good." Nonohara added.

"The riverbank is not high enough, Kaede-kun."

"But it is spacy."

Leaving the two arguing, Hayate and his family quickly moved away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nagi was waiting for Hayate, as well as keeping a close eye on the two kids which now fell under her care.

Speaking of keeping a close eye, both of them were straying too far, she noticed. About a good five metres from where she was standing. And what was that thing they're playing? Playing tag?

"Geez. What a drag." She stomped her feet towards their direction, to drag them back.

"I'm going to get you now, Arashi-chan...again." Alicia exclaimed playfully while she chased the boy down.

"Heh. In your dreams, girl." He replied defiantly, running faster than before. But unfortunately, because his attention was focused on escaping her, Arashi bumped into someone, and he fell down.

The person whom he bumped into almost fell down, but he managed to keep standing. Arashi, whimpering, looked up, and saw a huge young man, who very much looked like a bully, or a troublemaker. And so is his lackeys.

"...Aww man. Again? What kind of plot is this?" He whined. The young man looked furious, and he and his lackeys surround the boy.

"Brat! What the heck are you thinkin' huuuh? You almost got me falling down!" He growled.

"Well, but you didn't, right?" Arashi replied. The man now looked even more furious.

"Acting tough, eh? You know, I always want to give a kid a good beating!"

"Arashi-chan?"

Before the rascals were able to do anything, Alicia came by. What she saw surprised her.

All of them looked at the girl who has just arrived. "Alicia? Get away from here!" Arashi shouted.

The girl shook her head. "Oh dear, this is my fault?!" She asked to no one.

"You! If you don't want trouble, go away!" One of the bullies threatened.

Seeing that the bullies were distracted by the girl's arrival, Arashi quickly slipped through their legs, all thanks to his smal frame. He grabbed Alicia and ran as quickly as possible.

"There you ar- what the!" Nagi, who was already closing in, was forced to turn around and ran alongside the two as she saw the bullies chasing what was supposed to be her quarry.

"Run, auntie! These people are trying to kill me!"

"But what does it has to do with me!"

"Probably nothing, but just run!"

"Come back here, you stupid kids!"

The three then ran around, chased by four brutish-looking bullies, which then turned into some sort of spectacle.

That is, until one of them received an elbow in the stomach as he was about to get Nagi.

"Hayate...?!" Nagi stopped running, and looked at her savior. Yes, it was indeed Hayate.

"Ojou-sama! I've come!"

The man that Hayate has knocked down rose, and glared at him intensely. Hayate responded with a sly smile.

Seeing the opportunity, Nagi quickly pulled the two kids behind Hayate and Hinagiku.

"Dad! Mom!"

"Yo, son." Hayate grinned at his son. "Got into trouble as usual, huh."

"Well...uh...that's not my fault, not really." Arashi stuttered. "I think I'm inheriting your bad luck, dad!" He added.

"Oy, baka-onii-chan! Don't blame your stupidity on papa!" Suddenly Kasumi's face appeared right in front of him, which is proved to be really shocking, as Arashi fell backwards when she did.

"That's enough, kids. Are you okay, Nagi?" Hinagiku asked.

"I'm fine, but why are you coming here as well? And also this little girl as well?!"

"Well...she wanted to be with Hayate...and then she dragged me along." Hinagiku replied. Kasumi looked at Nagi cheerfully.

"Ah! Hello! Onee-chan!" She said brightly. Nagi blushed.

'Cute!'

Seeing the confused look on Hinagiku, Nagi realized she must have made some sort of silly face. She quicky coughed to cover her embarrassment.

"Oh...okay, whatever. Now what I need is for Hayate to take care of these party pests." Nagi turned to Hayate. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Of course, ojou-sama." He replied. Meanwhile, Hinagiku was facing Arashi and Alicia.

"Are you two hurt?"

Alicia shook her head. "I am not."

Hinagiku saw Arashi was a little bruised in the arm. "And it seems you don't even need to answer." Hinagiku said to him.

While they were busy talking, the bullies began to feel ignored; which to them can be translated as a sign of underestimating.

"Hey! We're not done with you yet!" The leader bellowed. "First you butt in and then you attacked us! Are you looking for trouble or what?"

"Get lost." Said Hayate and Hinagiku in unison as they turned around to face them.

It goes without saying that the bullies were infuriated by this gesture. "Argh! I can't stand it anymore! Get them boys!" The leader roared.

"I don't know what business you have with ojou-sama, but as her servant it is one of my duties to get rid of whatever she calls pests." Hayate stated calmly. As he stepped forward.

"And then..." Hinagiku also did the same, much to his surprise. "You people got a lot of nerve, messing with my kids like that."

"Oh boss! We're in trouble!" One of them said in fright. "They look so dangerous!"

The rest of the gang backed away in terror as Hayate and Hinagiku advanced towards them.

"Don't worry, don't worry...I won't break any bones on your legs so you still can take your sorry selves away and run." Hayate said, with deadly calmness and a menacing smile. "Okay, Hina?"

"Hmph. I always went for the head, you know?" She replied.

"AAAAAAH!" The sound of collective screams fills the night air.

* * *

"Phew. I don't know why, but it feels satisfying."

Hayate laughed at Hinagiku's remark. "It's been a long time since I last saw you like that." He commented. "Anyway, Alicia, have you found your parents?

"Yup...they...were cuddling at that small hill over there. Of course, mama didn't admit it, but it's not difficult to see that they did. Anyway, want to go there now?"

"Of course! I think my legs are about to wither and dry out like a twig anytime now!" Nagi quickly replied. Hinagiku looked at Hayate, and he understood her silent command.

"Here, ojou-sama, let me support you." He offered. Nagi looked as if she wanted to decline, but her legs hurt, leaving her with no choice.

Watching the two leaving first, Arashi looked up to Hinagiku. "Hey mom." He began.

"Yes?"

"Is she that important to dad?"

"More than you can imagine. It's...hard to describe...Well, if you want an easy answer, she would be like his own little sister; like a family. So treat her nice."

"Okay...but have you ever feel...jealous?"

"Not when you understand the whole circumstances. Haven't I told you to open your mind as wide as possible?

"Ah..."

"Heeeey! Hurry! Hurry! Don't just stand there!" Kasumi called from the distance.

"Let's go, Arashi." Hinagiku took the boy's hand and they walked away.

"Ah! 'ere dey are!" Sakuya pointed at Hayate and Nagi. She felt very relieved that the result of her shenanigans aren't that catastrophic.

"Don't yell!" Wataru retorted near her ears. Inside, he felt relieved as well, though.

"HAYAAAA! I'm so sorry! Don't report me to da police!" Sakuya caught up with Hayate and pleaded with puppy-like eyes.

"Ah...no...I won't." Hayate replied with a chuckle. Nagi, who are still annoyed at Sakuya chipped in, "but I might, so don't be all to happy, moron."

"Shaddap, sis!"

"Nagi! Quick, take a seat, the fireworks are about to begin!" Maria went to Nagi and took her from Hayate.

Sakuya turned to Hayate. "No hard feelin'?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, not at all."

"Ah! And there's Hinagiku-san! Sorry for troublin' ya!" Sakuya said to Hinagiku the instant she appeared.

"Well...I guess there's no real harm's done...although Sakuya-san, next time I suggest you just stick with normal chocolates, okay?"

"Okay, okay! I swear, I'll never touch alcohol for the rest of my life! Well, let's go find our sittin' place!" Sakuya walked away merrily, relieved and satisfied after seeing both of their smiles for her, dragging Wataru with her.

"Look, it begins." Hinagiku stared skywards. The fireworks soared into the night skies, and exploded in brilliant colors and flower-shaped sparks, illuminating the entire sky.

"Well, let's just sit here." Hayate exclaimed, and immediately he sits down on the small staircase leading to the fireworks site. Kasumi quickly placed herself within his lap, while Arashi sat between Hayate and Hinagiku.

"About that talk we had earlier..." Hinagiku whispered to Hayate, while their children were mesmerized by the display.

"Yes?" Hayate replied, leaning to her.

"I...I just want to say that I do feel the same."

Hayate smiled and gazed lovingly at her as he held her hand tightly.

"Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too."


	11. First Priority

A/N: PFFFTTTTT~

* * *

"Hmmm..."

Nagi opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the clock on her desk. Exactly 12.00. She realized that she must have been working late and fell asleep; 'must be the result of working all day', she thought followed by a long sigh, but as she noticed the blanket, the one with a plaid patern draped over her shoulder, her lips formed a smile.

"How very thoughtful of them." She said, holding on to the blanket. The only problem she had now is that she can't go back to sleep, even though her work for the week is already done, with the rest left to her assistants. I got to find something to do, Nagi noted.

Looking outside the window, which shows a faint image of Tokyo's skyline, and the clear weather, Nagi rose from her seat, folded the blanket neatly and set it at the chair, and went to the clothes hanger behind the door. She picked her only coat, which fits her perfectly, and puts it on.

As she reached the door knob, she came to realize that she is about to do something she rarely does, if not never. It was an urge that sort of came out of nowhere, an urge to go outside alone. Of course, she ran away from home a lot at night (And brought back rather easily), but this feels different for her. Her intention right now was probably to refresh herself.

With that in mind, she turned off the lights and went out of the room. Walking slowly and carefully – even though she wasn't sneaking – Nagi finally reached the house's foyer. Looking around, she quickly snatched an umbrella just in case it rains, and make sure she had her wallet with her. It is, and careful checking revealed she still had exactly one 10,000 yen bills. She hoped she will never get to use it.

"So, a night out, all by myself, huh? Umm, good luck to me, I guess."

Opening the door carefully and without hesitation, Nagi stepped outside, and closed it back without a sound. Unknown to her, Hayate was watching her leaving from afar. He smiled to himself.

"Should I follow her, or should I leave her be?"

He chuckled to herself at his thought.

"Ah, little sister, you're a woman now, so I guess you won't be troubling me again. But do call if you need help."

"Oh...I don't know why, but this feels so...liberating."

That was what Nagi said to herself. Indeed she never felt this before. Walking all by herself, she feels free.

"Freedom! Freedom!" Nagi threw both of her hands into the air. But then she remembered something really important.

"What's the use...being free without something to do?"

Dejectedly, she began to look around. The area near her house obviously didn't show anything too promising, as Nerima isn't well known for its night life. Scratching her own head, Nagi pondered about going back home.

"

Yeah, maybe...I made a mistake...and I should go back...umm...but that will be shameful." she mumbled, scratching her head again. "It's not that bad, though. The air tonight is pleasant. Perhaps I can stay here a bit longer."

Humming the tone from an old anime, Nagi began walking again, more lively than before. People turned their heads as she passes by; especially the young ones. Nagi wasn't oblivious of this, and it always makes her uncomfortable; and when she does, she always walked faster. Because of this, she got tired rather quickly.

And when she stopped walking, she noticed something quite amiss. And she paled afterwards.

"Ehhh..how come I don't recognize where I am...? This is terrible!" she muttered, walking around frantically, which attracted even more attention. For sure, Nagi forgot the way home and is now lost, all thanks to her walking absentmindedly.

With trembling hands she reached for her cellphone and called Hayate, whom she sure is still up at the moment.

"Hello?" came his concerned voice.

"Hayate, I - " Nagi began, but she quickly interrupt herself as she noticed someone very familiar sitting on a table at the nearby izakaya by the window.

"Hello, ojou-sama?"

"-am enjoying myself." Nagi finished. "Don't worry."

"Good then; be careful, ojou-sama. You got us worried here. Please call me again if you ran into trouble, okay."

"Okay." Nagi said, closing the conversation.

Back at the house, Hayate smiled as he put his phone away.

"Haha, I am glad you didn't ran into trouble again, ojou-sama." he said.

Nagi walked into the izakaya; It was small, but quite crowded; she frowned, as she didn't like crowds, especially when they smoke. Most of them seemed to be salarymen, with some looked like executives, just like the person she was approaching. The chattering crowd went silent as she entered and began walking towards a particular table, by the window, following the woman with their eyes as she took a seat in front of an utterly stunned, bespectacled man.

"..."

Nagi snickered. "Why are you looking at me like that, Kazuki?"

Kazuki closed his mouth, which has been hanging open since he noticed Nagi coming crowd began chattering once again, although many of them are stealing bitter glances at him.

"I...just don't...well..." he stuttered bashfully. "...expect you here."

"Hey, I got my own Taspo too, you know. Even though I don't know why."

Kazuki laughed. "I...see. Do you want something, then?"

"What are you doing here, Kazuki? Nagi inquired. Kazuki turned redder.

"Well...you see, I sometimes met with clients here. This place, although small, is very popular to discuss...things." Kazuki replied. The strange look on Nagi's face made him cringe.

"Any women?" she asked with a strange smile, which caused him to cringe even more.

"Err...one...or was it two?" Kazuki replied awkwardly after a big gulp.

"And you pay for them?!" Nagi went on.

"Well...yes."

Nagi huffed. "I demand the same treatment."

astounded for a moment, Kazuki finally chuckled.

"You will never leave me with choices, aren't you? Not that I mind."

In the end, Nagi chose only to order a glass of orange juice, which she sipped slowly and cautiously. Kazuki watched as she enjoyed her drink and smiled contently.

"You know, if you want to order something else, you could always ask."

Nagi nearly choked on her drink.

"No-no need for that...actually...I...I have my own money anyway." She retorted. Kazuki turned away from her to the window and stared outside, putting a hand on his mouth as if he was holding back a laughter.

"Wh-what's with that reaction?!" She demanded. Kazuki finally chuckled a little.

"Then why did you ask for a treat?"

Turning redfaced, Nagi hastily replied, "because that's a normal thing for a gentleman to do, ri-right?"

"Then don't hesitate to ask for anything."

Hearing this reply and the smile on his face, Nagi clenched her teeth and quietly returned to sipping her drink absently.

"Baka" she muttered.

"How's work?" Kazuki leaned on his chair and opened a conversation to ease the atmosphere.

"I'm doing great, and my work for this week is over. Just need to get those assistants to do the rest." Nagi replied, unusually perky. "What about yours, Kazuki?"

Kazuki sighed. "I'm aiming for that promotion. With better pay, I can..." He didn't continue, and looked outside the window.

"Can what...?"

"...Start planning for the future." He finally said. "It's my first priority."

Nagi didn't reply. She thought she knew what he meant. "How thoughtful of him."

"Don't overwork yourself and die from stress, I guess." She then said as she too stared at the street from the window. "There are things money can buy."

"I understand."

"Good then." Nagi said, shifting her gaze from the outside to her now empty glass which she set aside. Kazuki followed soon after.

"...if you want to go home, I can escort you." He said. Nagi nodded and looked at her watch. Already a bit over 01.00 PM, but she didn't feel sleepy at all.

"How very nice, but I don't want to go home now. Do you still have any business after this?" Nagi inquired, although she was a little doubtful Kazuki would.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But it's more on a personal level. Say...if you don't mind, you can come with me. I'm sure you will be surprised." He said.

Hearing surprise, Nagi perked up. And besides, she won't mind the company of the man before her. Not anymore.

"Sure. Where will we be going?"

"Shibuya."

"Ehhh? Shibuya?" Asked Nagi

"Yes, Shibuya. There's something I would like to show you, then, since you're coming along." Kazuki replied as he rose from his chair after leaving some yen bills at the table. He went to Nagi's chair and extended his hand before her. Taking his hand with a smile, Nagi let Kazuki helped her to get up from her seat.

"Hey, Kazuki, tell me about this place you mentioned." Nagi asked after the two of them were in the car which is cruising smoothly on the road.

"Ah, just wait. You will see it better with your own eyes. First, I need to make a stop at my house first." Kazuki replied with a meaningful smile. Nagi twitched.

"Tell me now, will you!" she said, shaking the man's shoulder lightly."Please?"

"Nagi, I'm driving here." Kazuki replied nervously. "It's a music venue."

"Music venue…? I guess that's interesting." Nagi replied, and leaned on the car seat. Moments later the car stopped in front of a house, which she recognized as the Nishizawa family house.

"Wait here a minute, please. I just need to go get him, it will be quick." Kazuki said as he hastily opened the car door and half-ran into the house. A few minutes later he returned with a little boy in tow, clinging onto his trousers tightly.

Nagi furrowed her brows at the sight of an unknown child. 'Who is that?" she asked, and before she knew it her mind started making up guesses.

"Orphan? Adopted? Or did he get married and had a kid already? Impossible! HE said he loves me? Or a kidnapped child?"

"Sorry for the wait."

His sudden remark snapped Nagi out of her imagination; she gave an awkward smile and nodded. The child, who looked somewhat familiar, as he resembled someone she knew, looked at her while trying to stay hidden behind Kazuki. Kazuki patted his head affectionately, before turning to Nagi.

"This is my nephew, Tojiro. Tojiro, this is Sanzenin Nagi, my…umm…friend." Kazuki introduced the boy, who apparently is still shying behind him. But he did nod a little.

"Sorry, he's a little….shy." Kazuki said to Nagi. She nodded in understanding, thinking about the word nephew and the familiarity she saw on the boy's face.

"Wait, does this mean…."

"Well, let's not waste time. You want to see mama, right?" Kazuki quickly put the Tojiro on the backseat and fasten his seatbelts, before returning to the front seat. Soon, the car is on its way again.

Looking back at the backseat while Kazuki concentrated at the busy road and taking a closer look at the little boy, Nagi saw that he was struggling to stay awake, and fidgeting nervously. A lot of questions racked her mind.

Finally, when the car stopped by the Shibuya crossing to give way for the pedestrians, Nagi decided to ask.

"Say, Kazuki, since you said Tojiro was your nephew...does that meant...he.."

Kazuki took a breath. "Yes. He is onee-chan's son." he replied.

"Huh? So...um, I meant, didn't you say she was in the US?" asked the surprised Nagi.

"She was." Kazuki said and stepped on the gas once the pedestrians cleared. Nagi was pensive for a moment; she didn't realized as the car went into a large stylish building which is located at some distance from the crossing; when it's stopped abruptly it startled her.

"And here we are." Kazuki said as he undo his seatbelt and went into the back. Nagi did the same, went out of the car, and took a glance at the building. It was a cafe, and she noticed the sign that says "South Wind Cafe". There are numerous trees surrounding it, giving it a lush appearance.

"Uncle." Tojiro finally spoke, in squeaky voice; he was speaking in English, which Nagi recognized. "Is mama here?"

"Yes." Kazuki replied in English as well. "Mama is here."

The boy glanced at Nagi, then at Kazuki. "Who is this scary woman? He asked. Nagi twitched again, but she kept silent.

Kazuki patted the Tojiro's head. "Relax, she is not a bad person." He then signaled at Nagi to come closer with his head.

"Um, hi. Tojiro, was it? Nice to meet you." Nagi said, in English, and with a slightly forced smile. Tojiro cringed behind Kazuki. Nagi shook her head.

"Man, it's hopeless. I am not good with kids." she said.

"Well...but you can deal with those three. Especially Kasumi-chan." Kazuki reminded.

"Those three...are different. Kasumi is even a complete opposite of him!" Nagi replied. Just then, Kazuki felt Tojiro tugging his trouser.

"Let's...just go in" Kazuki suggested. "I think it's going to start soon."

"What's going to start?"

"Music performance."

"An idol?"

Kazuki smiled meaningfully. "Nope. They don't serve idols here. It's just a small band of musicians from _San Francisco."_

_Entering the cafe, which turns out to be quite crowded, with Tojiro clinging onto Kazuki and Nagi walking closely behind, they noticed that the crowd's attention were directed at the stage. Squinting, Nagi saw three women on the stage, one is a typical blonde american, the other seemed to be a Chinese, and the third, a Japanese woman, whose face is very familiar._

_"__Hello, Japan, and good ev_ening!" The blonde began, in fluent Japanese. "Call us 'First Priority, and we are here to entertain you throughout the night. My name is Ashley, the one on the drums is May, and...our most important member..." She paused, and then pointed at the Japanese woman, who is setting her acoustic guitar, "Ayumu-chan! Or we can just call her Hamsterchan!"

The crowd laughed, the Japanese woman scratched her head embarrasedly, and Nagi was left speechless.

"Ha-Hamster...?"

"Look, Tojiro. Mama is up there." Kazuki said to the boy, who yawned softly. Nagi focused her attention to the stage as well.

"Here's a first song...It is called, hmm...'I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles. You know, I really want to hold someone's hand right now, hahahaha!' Anyway, here goes." Ashley signaled to the band.

The crowd, which Nagi noticed is mostly foreigners as well, began to cheer, Ayumu started playing her guitar, and soon the song starts in earnest.

Looking at the performance, Nagi even had to admit she was impressed at their energy. Especially of the vocalist, who seemed to be free of any burden. As for Ayumu, she seemed so calm and casual with her guitar, which is quite a sight. Looking at Kazuki and Tojiro, she saw that they too were as impressed as her.

After three more British rock songs with very little pause in-between, the band paused for a moment. Ashley spoke to the microphone with the same energy she had many minutes earlier, "Well, sadly our turn must end." she said, with the crowd giving a disappointed groan.

"Don't worry, we will return for sure next week. Oh, by the way, Hamsterchan said that she saw her brother here. Hi, Kazu-chan!" Ashley exclaimed, and waved at the crowd. "Your big sis and us will dedicate the last song tonight for youuuu! It wasn't British, and in fact the band is from Japan, but what the hey!"

Kazuki blushed as the song which he recognize as 'Baby Love Child' from Pizzicato Five began to play. He felt as if his sister is telling him something with the song. Glancing at Nagi, who seemed too entranced to notice, he shrugged and held Tojiro close. The boy does not seem to particularly enjoy the show.

The song was done, the crowd cheered and applauded, and, after bowing to the audience for the last time, the band hurriedly went offthe stage.

Ayumu walked quickly with her guitar on her back, towards Kazuki and Nagi. Without further words, she hugged him tightly.

'Hey, Kazu! I missed you already." she said. She then felt Tojiro tugging her long skirt. She looked surprised, but she quickly embraced the boy as well.

"Why are you here, sugar-pie?it's past your bed-time" she said, cradling the little boy, who, as Nagi noticed, smiled a little.

"Miss you, mama." He replied, in stuttered Japanese. "Want meet."

Ayumu laughed and patted the boy's back. Just then, she saw Nagi, standing beside Kazuki.

"Oh...oh! Don't tell me...you...are..." She exclaimed dramatically. Nagi groaned.

"Nagi-chan! Oh my gosh, it's been too long!"

Nagi stared at the woman before her. Definitely Ayumu Nishizawa; despite no longer wearing her hair in those small pigtails, and her is now longer and just hung loose, she is indeed Ayumu, more mature-looking and motherly.

"You are...Hamst-Ayumu." she said, silently grateful she didn't slip.

"Hamster's okay, if you still want to call me that, Nagi-chan. I kinda liked that nickname already, thanks to you." She replied with a wide grin. "Too bad Koutarou-kun can't come here."

"Koutarou...now where did I heard that name..." Nagi thought. "You mean...Koutarou..."

"Azumamiya, if you still remember him."

"Oh...so you did marry him...uh...okay." Nagi replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess no one would notice." Ayumu replied sadly. "Well, it's hard for others if you tie the knot at some far away country, hahaha."

"Oh…yes, you are right." Nagi replied. Looking at the woman in front of her, who is holding her son lovingly, she started to feel envious, for some reason.

Ayumu then went into one of the nearest tables, and set her son on the chair. She then turned to Nagi, and signaled for her to take a seat, which she complies, albeit rather hesitantly.

"Been a while, eh, Nagi-chan? I hope your life goes well!" Ayumu said.

"Well, it isn't bad, Hamster. What about yourself? You good?"

"Well, I guess up until now it went smooth. I already got a job here." Ayumu replied.

"Job? That means, you will be staying here? What job is it? Is it this band?"

"Whoah, calm down, Nagi-chan. My actual job is a music teacher. I will teach a local elementary school around here. And of course, I will be staying here. This band is just for fun, mostly. Those other two are teachers, too, you know." Ayumu explained. Nagi responded with a nod.

"Does this mean you left your husband behind?" Nagi asked again.

Ayumu, who is checking on her sleeping son, was silent for a moment, before giving a small laugh. "Both of us agree it was for the best; don't get me wrong, we are not falling out, but I knew Koutarou had a hard time supporting a family and studying. This is the least I could do." She replied, smiling wryly. "We'll meet again, for sure. For now, both of us will work towards our first priorities. I work to support the family, and he will work for his studies. Both of us for a better future."

Nagi didn't say a word afterwards, and the only sound came from Kazuki taking a seat beside her.

"Your performance…was impressive." Nagi finally said, before quickly turning away. "Right, Kazuki?" she turned to the man sitting beside her.

"Yes, you looked impressive, onee-chan."

Ayumu looked surprised, but then an amused smile formed on her lips. "Really? Thanks for the rare compliment. "

"As long as you don't sing, I guess you are cool, hamster." Nagi added. Ayumu almost spit her drink out.

"Yeah, yeah, that was the thing they said: "If you want to play, don't sing. Ever." She said. "Well, guess they know better." She concluded, followed with a hearty laugh.

Nagi lets out a small giggle in reaction. To Kazuki, who notices, she looked really cute when she does so. His blushing face caught his sister's attention.

"Oh yeah, Nagi-chan." She asked, a mischievous idea slipped onto her mind. "I think you and Kazu is on relationship now, I guess? I knew the two of you were pretty close back then in college? How about now?"

Kazuki warily eyed his sister and Nagi, fearing that she will snap and lash out at her. But to his surprise, Nagi remained rather calm, although her fist is shaking.

"Well, there's absolutely NO such relationship between us." Nagi said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"IS that true, Kazu?" Ayumu turned to Kazuki.

"Ye...yes, onee-chan." Kazuki hastily replied after Nagi suddenly stepped on his foot.

"Too bad." Ayumu waved her hand dismissively; she sounded disappointed.

"We are not ready yet for that, silly." Finally Nagi chimed in while blushing heavily. Ayumu's disappointed look quickly dissipated.

"Come on now, you are already past 25, I think...don't play hard to get, Nagi-chan." Ayumu advised. Nagi frowned at the dubious advice.

"Things are more complicated than that, Hamster. I need to...sort my feelings out, first. But at least..." she paused and glance at Kazuki who is gazing at the window, "He made his move already."

"If I can say this..." Ayumu replied, "Don't bother trying to find reasons to love or hate; you will understand them yourself."

"..." Nagi bowed her head. "...I see. He said the same thing after all."

"Well, just make sure you won't regret it in the end. Because you know...we only live once." Ayumu said with a wink, before leaving her chair and carefully set her son on the seat.

"Bathroom." she said before storming off. Left with Kazuki, Nagi tried giving him a nudge, only to see him asleep on his chair. Smiling, Nagi rests his head on the table.

"You know...you are kinda cute." she said as she repeatedly poked him gently, which amazingly didn't wake him up. "And you're very kind."

Some sudden movement from Kazuki caused Nagi to retract her hand; but he keeps sleeping.

"Should I make you my first priority, Kazuki? Will that be the right thing to do? Can I make up the time lost? And more importantly...will it turn out all right?" she muttered.

"Of course it will be alright in the end." a reassuring voice said from behind. Startled, Nagi quickly drew her hand back. The voice belonged to Ayumu, who has returned from the bathroom and is now grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ha-Hamster!" Nagi half-shouted, drawing some attention to herself. "Don't-don't say something so sudden like that!" she then blushed afterwards, realizing that people were looking at her amusedly.

"Ehehehe, sorry, but I overheard what you're saying, so I can't help myself but to cheer on you, Nagi-chan." Ayumu replied sheepishly. Looking at her meaningful smile, Nagi realized that she probably had seen more than that.

"You...didn't saw it...don't you...?" Nagi asked anxiously.

"Hmm...I can't say I have..." Ayumu replied, although rather half-heartedly. Sighing heavily, Nagi turned to Kazuki, who awakened by the loud noise.

"Uhhh, what was that noise...?" he asked tiredly and rubbed his eyes, and looked around, only to see his sister grinning at Nagi, who looked embarrassed.

"Nothing much!" Nagi replied quickly before Ayumu even had the chance to open her mouth. Kazuki yawned and glanced at his watch.

"Oh...it's already past two..." he said.

"Let's go home, then!" Ayumu exclaimed. "Tomorrow I still have travelings to do!"

"Not again...besides, tomorrow's today, onee-chan." Kazuki groaned.

"Come on, come on, I miss Japan! What if I ask Nagi-chan to come along...?"

"Ehhhh?!" Nagi gasped. Ayumu winked at her.

"Oh, are you busy? It's okay if you can't go with us, Nagi-chan." she said. Nagi fell silent again.

"I...I will consider." she said with her head down. Ayumu looked relieved, and went to fetch her son from the chair. The boy still sleep soundly even as Ayumu cradled him.

"Let's go, it's already late." she said, glancing at her bandmates who apparently still intent to frolic at the place with some of the younger patrons. They noticed and waved at her, and she waved back.

"I'll go get the car." Kazuki said as he walked towards the door, with the keys in hand.

"A good kid, he is." Ayumu commented as her brother disappeared through the door.

"Yeah." Nagi concurred. "Kind of weird but interesting."

"Let's wait outside." Ayumu suggested.

"Yes, let's."

The car once again moved along the road. Ayumu fell asleep the moment her back touched the backseat, and thus only Nagi and Kazuki who were left awake.

"You look pretty tired now." Kazuki said. Nagi noticed that his eyes were still focused on the road as he said so.

"How did you know? Your eyes were on the road." Nagi replied.

"I just know." He said back. Without her realizing it, Nagi giggled again.

"I can't really sleep." She said.

"Why?" Kazuki asked.

"I..." she didn't continue.

"Hmm, perhaps this will help." Kazuki slowed the car down, took something from the back, and gave it to Nagi. It was a small pillow.

"It's for important guests" he said, finally looking at her with a smile. "Hope you will get a good rest."

"Th-thank you." Nagi relented, and soon she was asleep. Kazuki took one last glance at her, and at her small smile and he felt tranquil.

"Even though you still a little far away..." he half-whispered. "You are always my first priority."


	12. Himitsu no Takaramono

"Not done yet, Arashi-chan?" Alicia asked impatiently to the boy who's busy digging a hole under the tree at the lawn.

"Hey! You didn't do anything, not even lifting a finger! Quit pushing me around!"sweating from his forehead, he retorted sharply.

"Well, I am a girl." Alicia replied casually, tossing her hair aside. "But that does not mean I will not be doing such kind of work."

With that, she snatched the shovel from Arashi's hand, and started digging.

"Whoah, wait just a minute. That doesn't seem right." Arashi snatched the shovel back hastily. "Step aside, I will do it."

Alicia let's out a happy giggle. "How sweet of you. Anyway, I think this is enough, Arashi-chan. If you went to deep it would be hard to dig later."

"Hmm..." Arashi examined the small hole he just dug. Not to deep, enough to bury a medium-sized box.

"Perhaps. How big is the box?" He asked.

"Not that big. But not small either. What we are going to put inside isn't particularly space-consuming, anyway." Alicia replied. As if she suddenly remembered something, she turned toward Arashi.

"You have prepared something to put on, right? We all agreed it must be the most important thing to us or the one with the fondest memory."

The response was the sound of a shovel falling to the ground, and the sight of Arashi scratching his head nervously.

"I...forgot." He said with a guilty smile.

"Ugh, Arashi-chan!" Alicia said, looking disappointed. "What's the good of a time capsule without good memories to put in it?" She added, pointing at the empty box, whose lid was ajar, revealing the emptiness inside.

"Well...I have many good and pleasant memories, thank you." Arashi replied. "Well, let's pretend I can put my memories on the box." Arashi slowly moved both his palms from his forehead towards the box.

"That's not how you do it, silly!" Alicia poked Arashi.

"Really?! Well, have you got something to put, then?" Arashi challenged.

"Of course I do! Remember this?" Alicia took something from her pockets.

A self-made bracelet, made of thin black strings; it's very simple in design, embellished by nothing. It was bizzarely held together by glue and thinly cut duct tapes.

"You made this hastily for my sixth birthday, you know..." Alicia blushed for a while, "the first birthday we had together."

"What the? You still keep it?" Arashi stared at her increduously, his cheeks equally red.

"Here, I give it to you, you have the honor to put this in." Alicia took the boy's hand, and put the bracelt on his palm.

"Why?" He asked. "It's yours."

"The memory's ours, though. Unless you think otherwise..."

"Okay, if you say so." As usual, Arashi was left powerless to refuse the girl's request. Grasping the handmade bracelet, he put it inside, near the corner.

"Well, there's still a plenty of space for things." Arashi commented, looking at the old box. "Where did dad got this anyway?"

"You forgot? Uncle and mama found it at nee-chan's old house. It looks expensive." Alicia replied, running her fingers across the lid.

"Oh yeah." Arashi said. He shuddered at the thought of an old box which no one knows where it came from.

"I still have things to fill this, I think." Alicia said. "Say, when do you think we should re-open this, Arashi-chan?"

"If it's things to fill this box up, I'm pretty Kasumi had lots to put in. How about ten years later? Or fifteen?" Arashi suggested.

"Ten? Fifteen?" Alicia repeated. "I wonder..." She added pensively.

"What is it?" Asked Arashi.

"What will happen then?" Alicia replied. "Just curious."

"Who knows?!it's not like you, thinking like that." Arashi said, averting his eyes from the girl as he noticed she is looking at him a little too intently.

"Hm-mm. Let's just play along with life's little games." Alicia said. Arashi heard her wistful sigh, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, nii-chan, nee-chan!" a childish voice called out. Kasumi emerged from the house, pulling a cart loaded with various tidbits which piling up quite high. Behind her is Hayate, who is helping by pushing the cart from behind. The little girl waved her hand vigorously.

"Ah, Kasumi-chan, what are you bringing here?" cheering up once again, Alicia went to the little girl, and looked at her load. It's quite hard to tell, since it got so mixed up, but she noticed various dolls. And most importantly, she saw a small book which caught her attention. She took it unnoticed, read it, blushed afterwards, and returned the book to its place.

"Oy, Kasumi! Are you here to put something to the time capsule or dumping your unused belongings?" Arashi asked as he too went to his sister. Once he got near, he too noticed the small book, and he hurriedly snatched it and held it tight.

"Ka-Kasumi! Where did you get my...ummm..."

"Your what? That book? I found it lying somewhere so I took it here to ask for the owner. Is it yours, nii-chan?" Kasumi replied. She found it funny that Arashi had to hold onto it tightly like that.

"Well, you see, uh...not really."

Hayate watched the scene with a warm smile. He already read the book before they arrived, but only the first page, as he realized it was his diary and it was impolite to keep reading. But seeing Alicia blushing as she read it as well, he figured it must be very interesting.

"What sweet children they are." he said inwardly.

"So what's with the book, onii-chan?" Kasumi pressed on, stepping forward as Arashi stepped backward.

"It's just...a useless book, really! Don't think about too much!" Arashi said forcefully while he tried to keep his sister away.

"Really? Then why you keep on holding onto it tightly?!" Kasumi retorted. "Onii-chan is a bad liar; that's why I don't believe you!"

"Fine, fine! It's mine!" Arashi finally gave up. Putting on a childish smile, Kasumi stopped on her tracks.

"Well, that's easier, isn't it!" The little girl said with her hands on her hips. "Oh, can I see it?" She asked.

"Wha-no! You can't!" Arashi reflexively hid the book behind his back.

"Whaaat! Why? It's just a book, isn't it."

'There's no way I can tell her it's a diary. Especially in front of Ali-ugh! Wait, this not the time to think of her...' Arashi thought. Meanwhile, Kasumi is starting to get impatient. Especially when she noticed her brother blushing.

"Hey, Kasumi." Hayate decided to intervene. "Since it's your brother's, don't you think it's actually a boring book for sure?" He said. The three of them all turned to him.

"Oh..." Kasumi was the first to spoke after a moment of silence. "Oh yeah! Since onii-chan is a boring person, then the book is probably boring too! Papa is so smart."

"Haha, of course." Hayate patted his little girl, while glancing at his son who is looking back at him with a strange expression, and he responded with a cheeky smile. Which, to everyone that knows him, is a rarity.

"Gee. Thanks, dad." He finally said. Hayate then noticed that Alicia was silent all the time. So he approached her.

"Something the matter?" He asked. The girl looked up.

"Umm...how should I put this...you know...Arashi-chan rarely give me compliments. But now I know why." She replied.

"Hmm. What sort compliments we are talking about here?" Getting interested, Hayate asked again.

"The ones regarding physique."

"Oooh. I see~" said the clearly amused Hayate. "Oh, so that's what you probably read, huh."

"Uncle, stop!" Alarmed, Alicia quickly pulled Hayate away from the others. "If he found out, he will hate me!"

Hayate chuckled. Indeed he doesn't expect her to act like that. The girl who always push his son around, now distressed over the prospect of him hating her.

"What a rare sight." He said.

"Umm...so just keep it a secret, please?" Alicia pleaded.

"Well, Alicia..."Hayate put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he will ever hate you just because of this."

"I guess...still..."

"You're afraid he will hate you that much?" Inquired Hayate. The girl responded with a small nod.

"I do." She said.

"Well, this is one side of you I rarely sees." Hayate commented. "But really, I don't think he will ever hate you."

"I...I want to know what he actually thinks about me."

"I see. Well...let's have a little talk, okay?." Hayate said, as he crouched in front of the worried girl and now they are seeing each other eye to eye. "You want to hear it?"

"Huh? What kind of talk?"

"Well, let us find a good spot to sit first." Hayate suggested as he led the girl to the small bench. Arashi noticed this as he glanced over to the two, which effectively ended his bickering with his sister.

"Eh? What is it, onii-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing." Arashi replied, and he threw the book to the box afterwards. "I guess I won't be needing this boring book after all."

"So, what do you want to talk me about, uncle?" Alicia asked after the two of them were seated, away from the others.

"So, Alicia. Do you know what a 'secret' is?" Hayate began.

Furrowing her brows a bit, she replied, "Something one should not be able to know?" She guessed after some thinking.

"Correct. And here's a next question: do you know what is 'treasure'? Hayate asked once again.

"Umm...something valuable?" She replied.

"Yes, that's also correct. It's something valuable...or precious. And..." Hayate paused and coughed. "For us, everything we cherish and considered precious, whether we realize it or not...that's our treasure."

"And?"

"Everyone have their own treasures." Hayate said. "And secret treasures."

"Secret...treasures?"

"What people kept locked inside within themselves waiting to be discovered by themselves...or by others." Hayate explained. "One of them happens to be true feelings."

"True feelings, uncle?"

"Yes. Isn't discovering one's true feelings a wonderful thing?" Hayate asked.

"But still, what if he actually hates me? I treated him rather badly all too often." Alicia said.

Hayate smiled as he pats the girl on her shoulder.

"I discovered my own secret treasure a long time ago." He said. "That's after I hurt her all too often. In the end..."

"Wait, are you talking about...auntie?" Asked Alicia.

"Yes. My love for her. That's the treasure I discovered." Hayate replied.

"And...how does she forgive you?"

"You have to dare yourself to make amends. I did. She did. It all work out in the end."

"So what should I do?" Alicia asked, with a tone of finality to it.

"Just keep befriending him. Don't be afraid. One the day the key to open his will be there for both of you."

"I will try." Alicia said as she jumped down the bench. Thanks, uncle." She added, and then she went to return to her friends. Hayate watched with a warm smile, and then he felt a gentle nudge. Turning back, he saw Hinagiku's beaming face.

"Hi, Hina dear." Hayate greeted as Hinagiku sat beside him. She didn't say anything, just watching at the children with a smile; a very beautiful smile, and Hayate ended up staring blissfully at her face for a long time.

"Isn't this one of my secret treasures too?" Hayate muttered absently; which was supposed to be thoughts only but he ended up saying.

"You know." Hinagiku suddenly said, snapping him back to reality. This time, Hinagiku did turn her face – and her smile – towards him. "Tell you what, just now I think I heard something nice."

"Oh? I see...what did you hear?" Hayate asked with an embarrassed smile. He then noticed that she brought something along; a piece of paper.

"I think I heard something about treasures." Hinagiku replied, bringing her face close to Hayate. "Care to repeat?"

"Cast the magic spell first." Hayate said, grinning mischievously. "And I will say it again."

"Oh you." Hinagiku turned slightly red and poked Hayate in the forehead. "Should I?" She asked.

"Of course."

So she smiled once again, and Hayate enjoyed every sight of it. He raised his hand and fondly ran his fingers through her hair.

"That worked." He said, after Hinagiku took hold of his hand and held it tight.

"So, will you tell me now...or keep me waiting?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not repeating the same mistakes." Hayate said as he leaned in, close to her ears.

"Which means, I would like to say that you're really are a treasure." He whispered.

"Oh..."

"Can I keep you forever?" Hayate asked after he saw Hinagiku's happiness.

"Can I do the same?" She asked back. "Because..." She paused and poked him again, in the nose. "...Because I think the same of you."

"Sure." Hayate replied. The two of them were so caught up with each other to notice that a little girl has been watching them.

"Hee..." Kasumi chimed in. "That's very sweet!"

"Ka-kasumi." Hinagiku said as the little girl climbed onto her lap.

"Mama and papa, are you talking about treasures?" She asked. Hinagiku smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Why...yes." Hinagiku replied, still slightly embarrassed. "Do you have any?"

"Lots! There's papa, mama, onii-chan, Alicia nee-chan, and Nagi nee-chan!" The little girl replied, counting with her fingers. "And so many others."

"How about the secret ones?" Hayate asked.

"Nah, Kasumi doesn't like secrets." Kasumi shook her head firmly. "But I bet nii-chan have many."

"He sure is." Hayate muttered.

"Anyway, mama, papa, do you want to join us in putting something to the box? Then we will open it a long, long time from now on. That's what nii-chan said." Kasumi chirped.

"I was about to ask what are the three of you doing...so...what sort of things should we put there, Kasumi?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Hmm...ah! Just put something that brings good memories! Then, when we open it again, it will be even better memories, nee-chan said." The little girl replied, accompanied by the excited wavings of her hands. "I'm sure papa and mama got lots of it."

Hearing this, Hayate and Hinagiku looked at each other, and laughed. "Do we, really?" Hinagiku asked him.

"Well, let's find out together." Hayate replied.

"Then, Kasumi, go back to nee-chan and nii-chan, okay? Mama and papa need to do something."

"Aww..."The little girl looked disappointed, but she soon smiled again.

"Okay! But promise you will be back!" She said, extending her little finger towards the two.

"Promise." Hayate and Hinagiku replied at the same time, while simultaneously giving the girl their own little fingers.

"Yay!" With the cheer, Kasumi hurriedly ran back to where Arashi and Alicia is.

"...but I just remembered that we didn't really keep that much...old things." Hayate said after Kasumi has been far enough. Glancing at Hinagiku, he saw her putting the paper to her pocket.

"And what's that paper?" He asked.

"A letter. From Kaga-san. But we'll talk about it later. Now...let's just...look for something." Hinagiku said.

"But if we didn't find anything..." Hayate exclaimed worriedlyn but was stopped by Hinagiku putting her finger to his lips.

"...then I will just put you inside the box." She said, and Hayate cringed.

Looking at Hayate's horrified face, Hinagiku laughed; brief but crisp. And Hayate couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"I get it. That's actually a compliment, isn't it?" Hayate said. "Which means I brought you good memories, ain't I?"

"Don't get carried away..." Hinagiku replied playfully. "But you're right, though."

"Even so, I prefer to stay with you here." Hayate said again. "Because there's still so many good memories I hope to give to all of you. Especially to you."

"Hayate..." Hinagiku said softly. Without further words, Hayate quickly wrapped his hands around hers.

"...I don't want to repeat the same mistake." He stated regretfully. "I...don't want to hurt you again. And there are so many things I still need to make up to you."

"Hayate Ayasaki!" Hinagiku suddenly yelled loudly, Hayate, getting startled, almost tumbled backwards.

"How dare you still thinking like that, when I have forgiven you?!"

"Um...eehhhh...well...but..." Panicking, Hayate fumbled.

"Remember what Nagi said." Hinagiku replied.

"Ojou-sama?" Hayate blinked. If he remembered correctly, Nagi did said something about.

'Forgiving and being forgiven is what keep people together.'

"Yeah, she did said something like that. I remember." Hayate said.

"I can forgive you whenever you need it." Hinagiku flicks her index finger as she walked towards the house. "Anyway, let's go."

"Okay!" Came the firm reply.

Back into the house, Hayate began to look around. There's nothing really worth to put, he thought. Not even remotely decent.

"Well...I don't see anything really great here...maybe we should move to the other room." He then suggested, which Hinagiku pondered on briefly.

"Hmm. Say, Hayate. Did you remember when we first moved here?" She then asked.

"Umm, I guess. Why?"

"Did you remember 'our special place'?" She added. Hayate began to think again, and he ended it up with a big grin.

"Oh! Our special place! Which both of us forgot! Now I remember!' He exclaimed.

"I didn't really forgot..." Hinagiku said, eyes rolling. She wanted to say more, but Hayate already took her hand again and led her to the storage room.

"Now where it is...ah!" After looking around the dusty room, Hayate noticed a cardboard box in the corner, all worn out. Hayate pulled it from its resting place to the center, and he dusts it off - which prompting him to cough profusely. Hinagiku winced at the sight.

"Alright, I am fine." Hayate said, as if he understand her worry. He then proceeded to rip the duct tapes from the box lid, and peered inside.

First thing he saw was his marriage certificate, now already turning yellow with age. He laughed it off and sets it aside after seeing Hinagiku's frown.

"And...uh...who kept these...?" Hinagiku picked up several photos which piled up neatly. It features the younger her and Hayate, and all of them shows them both or one of them frantically trying to cover the camera with their palms.

"This is a big no." She said, before setting them aside. Then they began rummaging again.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm..."

Both of them mumbled absently as they examines the contents of the box. None of them really caught their attention, although there were a few laughs every now and then.

"This..." Hayate said as he found something. A hairband with a pair of fake donkey ears, still in a wuite pristine condition. Hinagiku turned all red instantly.

"Wow. So we still keep it after all." Hayate exclaimed, bringing the donkey ears close to his face. He then looked at Hinagiku with a meaningful smile.

"Wha-what do-kya!" Hinagiku yelped as Hayate reaches forward and puts the donkey ears hairband on her.

"Hee, that sounds cute." Hayate chuckled; his expression was blissful.

"Du-dummy." Hinagiku said as she touched the donkey ears that now adorns her head; at first she wanted to remove them, but she decided against it eventually.

"You know..." Hayate began, still fixated at her, "...at that time...at the amusement park..."

"Yeah, I remember that..." Hinagiku said bashfully. "Fi-first date, isn't it?" She added.

"Ah...yes. Our first date." Hayate said dreamily. "And..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"...On that night. Thinking about it much later...makes me realized that it was the first time we truly hold hands. Hahaha." Hayate said as he looked at Hinagiku again. "That's very bold of you to take the initiative."

"I...it was hard for me...actually..." Hinagiku replied, trying to hide her face from view.

"Still, it ends well...isn't it?. Kinda..." Hayate said. "It was memorable in a good way."

"One can only wonder..." Hinagiku replied. "Alright, what's this?" she said after pulling an old dusty coat from the base of the box.

"And this..." Hayate took the coat. "Perhaps this is the thing that starts everything."

"Oh...on that Christmas day."

"Exactly." Hayate said. He was cradling his old coat fondly as he recalled the memory. "That's why I intended to keep this."

"Maybe we could show it to the kids." Hinagiku suggested.

"Sure. I think I'm going to put it in their time capsule. And..." flashing a cheeky grin, Hayate looked at the donkey ears on Hinagiku's head. "...Show them 'that'too."

"What...! No!" Hinagiku adamantly refused. Hayate stood up in a flash and quickly took hold of her hands.

"Ohoho, now now, don't be shy. It's all about good memories, isn't it?" he said.

"Fi-fine. But if they laugh...you will pay." Hinagiku finally relents.

"Sure, sure." Hayate replied.

"What take them so long?" Arashi said impatiently, after throwing some stuff out of the time capsule, while Kasumi pouted at him.

"Sheesh, you are an impatient person, Arashi-chan." Alicia chimed in. "I don't like it."

"Ehhh...?! I mean, whatever! I don't really care!"

"Pfft..." Looking at his flustered rection, Alicia held her laughter. Meanwhile, Kasumi spotted two familiar figures walking towards them.

"It's papa and mama!" She exclaimed, and ran towards her parents.

"Sorry for the wait..." Hinagiku said, only to saw the three of them looking at her head.

"Those are donkey ears." Arashi stated, redfaced.

"We-well...These are special, just so you know..." Hinagiku replied, her cheeks on the same color as her son."

"But it makes you look cute. And younger." Alicia commented.

"I never seen it before." Kasumi said as she tried to get a better view by trying to climb Hayate.

"It's a special stuff from our secret treasure box." Hayate replied, picking the little girl and took her closer to Hinagiku.

"You have that kind of thing, dad?" Arashi asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

"Sure. It's not just kids' stuff..."

"And what is this old coat, uncle?" Alicia asked, tugging the old coat draped on Hayate's arm.

"...umm...that's hard to explain, but this is more or less how I got the job as a butler. Yeah, that's it."

"Oh, so what are you going to put in our time capsule, papa?" Kasumi asked.

"Why, this, of course. And that." Hayate pointed at the coat and the donkey ears. "You said to put on something that brings good memories, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah! But you owe me the story behind it!" Kasumi said. Hayate and Hinagiku looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, okay." Hayate agreed.

Moving away from the group, Alicia noticed the Arashi's book he threw into the box earlier. She picked it up, browsed through a few pages, and took out a pen from her pocket. She wrote a few sentences in it, and returned the book to where it was. She stared at it with a smile adorning her face for a while.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Arashi-chan. Nothing; just wondering..."

"Wondering what? And why is your face red? And why you are smiling?"

"Hey, Arashi-chan. Do you have a secret treasure?"

"Wha-what...are you talking about? I don't think I have..."

"I see..."

"What, do you have one?"

"I think I do."

"Eh...? Hey, tell me what is it."

"S-E-C-R-E-T. Well, if you have the key, maybe I will tell you."

"Key? What key?"

"Words of love, perhaps?"

"Uhh...I don't get it."

"Of course you don't, silly."

"Wait a minute! That's because you're acting mysterious!"

"No, I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Argh. Alright, whatever!"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Can I still walk with you after school tomorrow?"

"...Yes, you can."


	13. 13th

**A.N: To be honest, I don't really like this one, and that's why I didn't bother to find a chapter title. But let's see if you can survive the sappiness and read until the end.**

**Anyway, the next chapter after this one, which is under planning and construction, is supposedly more lighthearted and comedic. Heh.**

* * *

It was nearing the end of summer holiday in early September, but Nagi's routine, as well as the others on her house hardly changes. She was still busying herself with her work as a mangaka, and Hayate and Maria are busy with the house.

"Uggghhh…" Nagi moaned tiredly, fidgeting at her chair. Cracking her fingers, she leaned on the chair and stared at the ceiling, contemplating something.

"Something feels missing." She mumbled. Shifting her gaze to the lone window where the sun's ray of the afternoon is passing through, a realization hits her.

"Oh. My. God." She turned pale and abruptly stood up from her seat. "...I completely forgot."

Looking at the calendar just to be sure, Nagi gulped. At that moment, she was filled with guilt.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. How could I forgot it?" she hits herself on the head. "It's almost the end of summer, and I forgot! I feel really bad right now!" she muttered, now chewing on her pencil.

"Alright, alright, calm down, calm down. I'm pretty sure she will forgive me for being forgetful." She said to herself in the most calming voice she could muster. "Ah, I better start making preparations."

Spinning to face the door, Nagi took a deep breath.

"HAYATE!"

As expected, Hayate appeared the moment his name was called by the door, a tray in hand. He bowed respectfully.

"What do you need, ojou-sama? Drink? Something to eat?"

"I need you to make some preparations for...a trip." Nagi replied. "Please make it quick, I'm planning to go on saturday."

Hayate was quite surprised, but he didn't show it. "Certainly. I will start preparing all your needs, ojou-sama. Anyway, I will leave the tea here." He said, walking to her desk and put the kettle and the cup. He glanced briefly at the table, and at the framed photo Nagi set at the corner. The photo on it was not a real photo, but a photo cut out from magazine, which featured her and a bespectacled man holding hand. Hayate smiled at it before quickly turning back to his mistress.

"If I may ask, where are you planning to go, ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

"Shimoda." Nagi replied without looking, as she was thinking on something. "I...missed a very important appointment there."

"I understand." Hayate nodded.

"Ah, for now...just prepare the important stuffs first. We'll talk about it later, as I have to call my editor and the others." Nagi said. "Thank you, Hayate. You may go."

"Please excuse me." Hayate bowed again and went to the door. But instead of walking put, he stopped by it for a moment.

"Pardon me, but wouldn't this be a good time to introduce him to her, ojou-sama?"

"What?" Nagi frowned, but Hayate didn't notice, instead he hastily replied, "Ah, please excuse me for real! I need to do it quickly, because I still got a lot of work to do."

"Hey! Hayate, you idiot! Explain that!" Nagi yelled furiously as Hayate hurriedly walked out of the door.

As he didn't give her the chance to pursue the topic further, Nagi threw herself at her seat once again, and pondered at the photo; first the photo she cut from the magazine, and then to another one, a beautiful brown-haired woman.

"Mom." she said softly, almost like a whisper. Thinking further, she finally took out her phone from the drawers.

"Yes, good day. Oh, it's you, Nagi. What is it?" the one Nagi calls finally replied. With a little hesitation, she started speaking.

'Ka-Kazuki. I was wondering..." she paused for a while, as she felt she was starting to choke, but continued a short moment later. "I was wondering if you could join me...in a trip next week? Are you free on, let's say, this Saturday?"

Back at his workplace, Kazuki Nishizawa is currently in a state of surprise. It was the first time for Nagi to make the invitation, and he actually felt happy about it.

'Who knows there's a progress between us', he thought dreamily. But then he realized that she was still on the phone, so he quickly replied, "Su-sure! I don't think I have any business to do. Where are we going? Umm, do you want me to pick you up? What are we going to do?"

"Hey, hey, ca-calm down!" Nagi retorted, quite taken aback by his eagerness, which actually caused her to blush. "You sound like a kid." she teased a bit.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Right. So we'll be going to Shimoda. And yes, you can pick me up; I was about to get Hayate to drive me there, but with you is fine. Bring spare clothes, if you want."

"Shimoda...? that's pretty far...okay, I got it." Kazuki replied. "But why so sudden, if I may ask?"

"...Well..." Nagi trailed off. "I guess I just want to meet someone very important. And I want you to meet that person too."

"That person...? Who?" Kazuki asked, as he couldn't help but to wonder. "Your friend or something?"

"You will see. Alright then, talk to you again later; I need to call some other people." Nagi replied with a small smirk which she was sure he will not be able to see.

"Okay. See you." Kazuki hung up. He returned the phone back to its original position, and felt his heart soaring.

Nagi puts the phone back to the drawer; she didn't notice Hayate and Maria by the door, looking at each other and smiling as they overheard the conversation. Maria then stepped into the room, and patted her in the shoulder.

"Oh, Nagi, are we going somewhere again now?" Maria asked, playing dumb.

"Well, I'm going to Shimoda. Because...you know...I haven't visit mom at all this year." She replied guiltily. Maria smiled meaningfully and asked, "And are you going with someone?"

"I asked Kazuki to accompany me, wh-" Turning red at an instant, she quickly covered her mouth as she saw Maria smirking.

"Oh. Good for you. Now you are quite bold, you know. It doubles as a date, isn't it?"

"Argh! Stop teasing me! Fine, you and Hayate can join me later. Just take the car from the mansion or something." Nagi snarled fiercely. Chuckling, Maria asked once more.

"Can I bring the kids along?"

"Oh, so it's complete now! My misery, that is! The very thing I need surely is kids throwing themselves at me and teased me non-stop!"

"Ahaha, sorry, but it's just a jest. I won't be taking Alicia along. Kaede-kun can take care of her." Maria said, not wanting to escalate it any further.

"But...when I rethink about it...I guess those kids are fine..." Nagi softened up.

"Don't worry, ojou-sama. For the last ten years, Shimoda has been...safe. I think you won't be needing us too much." Hayate interjected.

"No, no. When I think about it, it can be the last vacation for this summer for all of us." Nagi replied. "And since I suddenly feeling generous, I will be the one to cover expenses. Think of it as employee benefit."

"Hmm, just think about it carefully, Nagi." maria said as she left. Hayate watched her disappearing back into the kitchen and turned to his mistress.

"...Just don't forget what your true purpose is when you are there, ojou-sama." he said. Nagi nodded.

"Hey, Hayate...do you think this will change anything...?" she asked.

"I'm sure about it." Hayate replied.

"You're often too sure, sometimes."

"Well, I hope so, then."

"Thank you. Either way is fine, actually." Nagi said, and she rose from her seat.

"You're welcome, ojou-sama."

"You're telling me this not as a butler, aren't you actually?"

"Hmm, as an older brother." Hayate smiled. "sister."

"I think I need to hear that more often from you." Nagi said as she walked out. "Big brother."

The following Saturday afternoon, Nagi hurriedly made some finishing touches on her manuscripts and left them scattered haphazardly at the table, before grabbing her bag and paced out of the room.

"Is he here yet? She asked the first person she saw outside, which is Maria, who shook her head.

"Hmm, no. He isn't here yet."

Nagi checked her watch. 12.00 PM sharp. She calculated it will take about three to four hours to reach Shimoda, and she actually only plan to spent at most one or two days there. In fact, what she really wanted is to return home at that very day.

"Everything ready, ojou-sama? I didn't book any room for you, as you ordered, but I do book some for me and Maria plus our families, also like you asked." Hayate said as he walked in. "But there's one thing..."

"Yes, thank you. And what is it?"

"It just sound wrong. I mean, both of us have vacations, but you return home all by yourself. Umm, won't you get lonely or...something...?" Hayate said concernedly. Nagi scoffed and frowned.

"Come on, you all will be gone for a day only. I will manage. At least I didn't blow the kitchen for tea anymore, you know." Nagi replied, glancing at Maria. "I guess both of you deserve it, because summer is about to end. And besides, I still have lots of work to do."

"Well, still..."

"No buts!" Nagi pouted. Haate was about to open his mouth again but Maria elbowed him from behind to signal him to stop.

The faint sound of a gate being opened, incites Nagi to half-running through the front door to the yard. As she expected, there's Kazuki standing there.

"Sorry! I was late because I was thinking I could finish those works on time!" he bowed repeatedly before Nagi, who actually chuckled.

"Hm. But before this I too did some extra works. Guess that makes us quite the same, right?" she said. "Well? Let's be going now!" without actually waiting for answer, Nagi scurried into Kazuki's car and set herself in the front passenger seat. Astounded briefly, kazuki was about to run into his car when Hayate stopped him.

"Ah, please take care of her for me. We'll meet you two there after we finished with this house, okay, Kazuki-san?"

"Umm-well, okay! I will take care!" Kazuki nods curtly and proceed to run again. Hayate watched as the car left, and went back inside, mumbling something about calling his family.

"Hey, Nagi." Kazuki called. Nagi, who was looking outside the window, turned to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid there will be a traffic jam, I heard. There's a rush of people going to Shimoda today."

"Meh." Nagi replied dismissively. "Just bad can it - " As she paused and looked at the sight in front of her, her jaw almost dropped.

"-be."

It was perhaps the worst traffic jam Nagi ever encountered during her rare outings, and it moved very slowly.

"Oh well. Guess we can only wait." Kazuki shrugged, while Nagi looked utterly annoyed; which doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"Oh, how about some music?" Kazuki turned the car stereo.

"Oh yeah...I know a radio that plays all anison." Nagi said as she fiddled with the tuner dial. "Ah, here it is."

Kazuki, who is not too familiar with them just smiled as the song began playing, especially when he noticed Nagi rocking her body to the tune. She didn't notice him watching, and she probably didn't realize what did. But to Kazuki, it was a rather wonderful sight.

Unfortunately for him, who is actually enjoying this sight and captivated by it, it didn't take long for Nagi to notice him staring at her; which is enough for her to throw an embarrassment-fueled fit.

"Wh-what are you looking at, Kazuki?! And what is that dopey grin for?!"

Startled and taken aback by her yelling, Kazuki quickly averted his gaze away; but he did keep his smile as he looked outside the window.

"I am sorry, Nagi." He said, noticing the black clouds forming in the sky. "I didn't mean to...you know, stare."

"Ne-nevermind. Well, I-I'm tired of music, so..." Nagi reached forward with her shivering hand and turned the radio off. "Is it just me, or it suddenly going to rain?" she then asked, as she looked out of the window and saw the black clouds as well.

"Yes, it's going to rain, I think. Say, maybe this traffic jam is because it was raining heavily yesterday. The weather is quite messed up this day."

Hearing this, Nagi suddenly lets out a small laugh, which is a surprise for Kazuki. "Maybe..." Nagi said. "It's just like what Hayate said: the Earth is being a tsundere right now."

"Aaaaah~I see." Kazuki drew a long breath. "Then! What should we do?" he exclaimed, turning serious at all sudden.

"Dummy! Don't act surprising like that!" Nagi, who was startled by the sudden outburst, hit him on the head lightly. Kazuki shrugged it off by chuckling. "And besides, since when you truly understand what a tsundere is?"

"Well, by being close to certain people, you will inevitably learn a thing or two." Kazuki explained while he stepped on the pedal; despite it was only to advance the car at a snail's pace. "And be surprised by it."

"Hmph! And to think I was about to teach you about it!" Annoyed, Nagi turned away. 'Where did you learn about it anyway?"

"Honestly...Back then, I was trying to get close to you. That's why I wanted to learn about all those stuffs you cherish so much. Well, didn't turn out too well. But as you can see, I learned a few interesting things. And besides, tsunderes is such a craze back then."

"Really. Then tell me how to deal with tsunderes, smart guy."

"I don't know," Kazuki replied bluntly.

"Ha! Maybe you still need to learn more!" Nagi exclaimed. Kazuki nodded lightly at her apparent triumph.

"But do you?" He then countered.

Nagi felt her smirk faltered, replaced by a nervous smile and a long silence.

"Okay, fine. I don't really know either. Happy?!" she said, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Hmm, I am happy because that makes the two of us." Kazuki replied.

"Du-dummy." Nagi said as they exchange looks, and realized both of them were blushing. At the same time, the downpour began.

"Oh, it starts." Kazuki stated. "Oh boy, I hope the traffic jam won't get worse. It will be boring being stuck on the road."

Nagi nodded without replying.

'But when I think about it, it is rare for us to be able to have a natural, lighthearted conversation like that one before...'

With this, she smiled happily, and rested her head on the seat as she watched the rain hitting the window.

"Hey, Kazuki." Nagi said after sometime. The car, along with countless others, made very little progress, even though almost two hours have passed.

"Yes?"

"Don't you feel tired?"

"No. Not really."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Are you?

"A bit."

"Then…" Kazuki took his pillow from the back of his car, and handed it to her. "For a special guest." He said.

Nagi pouted. "Aren't you supposed to be my guest here?" she said, but she hugged the pillow anyway.

"Not yet."

"I'm sor-I hope you won't be mad at me for dragging you to this, Kazuki."

"Nope, I won't, Nagi."

"You are too kind."

"Is that a compliment, or you actually mind that I do?"

"...I...don't know."

"Hmm...I don't mind being too nice." Kazuki replied.

"Hhhhh...Let's stop there. I guess we're starting to speak about weird things. Must be because the traffic." Nagi said.

"Well, but if we go by train, the train is probably going to be crowded as well." Kazuki replied. "And you don't like crowds, do you?"

"Well I don't." Nagi said, and yawned. "What time is it, Kazuki?"

"Almost four. If we are lucky, we will reach Shimoda by night."

"Four...?! We have been on this road for that long?"

"Well, but the traffic isn't as bad as before, I notice. But still, it will take us some time. I think you might want to go to sleep. You look sleepy."

"Really?" Nagi asked, before she lets out a yawn. "Right. I think I am. I slept late yesterday." she said resignedly.

"Working?"

"Nope, playing games. I only slept for two hours last night."

"Hahaha." Kazuki laughed a little when he watched Nagi hiding her red face behind the pillow. "Just sleep, then." he said, as he was actually worried to hear that she severely lacked sleep.

"Sleep...well...Okay..." Nagi positioned the pillow behind her head, and closed her eyes. Within moments she already sleeping soundly.

Time passed as she sleeps, with nothing disturbing her. And when she finally opened her eyes, she felt something was off.

She woke up in a room. A bit small, but clean, and the quite well-furnished. Faintly, she can still hear the rain crashing outside. She hastily looked at herself. No ropes, no leash, no gags, so it wasn't a kidnapping. She gave a relieved sigh.

Leaving the pillow she apparently still clinging onto, Nagi began to walk to the door. The room seemed like a room on an inn. She reached the knob, and when she opened the door a short, stout old woman stood before her and smiled, and she was so surprised that she almost fell backwards.

"Oh, honored guest, I was about to ask if you need something. Kazuki-kun is downstairs."

"Huh?"

That's all what Nagi managed to say as her mind is still riddled with confusion. The old woman smiled understandingly.

"Kazuki-kun, the one who brought you here. Maybe you want to see him after waking up? Or perhaps you want to go back to sleep?"

Ignoring the slight headache that suddenly attacking her, Nagi instead asked, "How do I get here?"

"Oooh. Why, he carried you upstairs, of course. Such gentlemen are rare nowadays."

'Carrying? CARRYING?!"

The old lady obviously notices her face who is blushing heavily now that she mentions carrying. Clicking her tongue, she shook her head, apparently amused.

"This old lady thinks it's not something to be embarrassed about, little girl..." She said. "...Aren't you two a couple?"

Unable to decide which one is more agggravating, being called little girl or being asked if they were a couple for the umpteenth time, Nagi fell silent, with her blush deepening.

"Oh well, it seems, you have no need for me now. Well, if you do need something later on, Just ask." The old lady bowed, and she was about to leave when Nagi called her again.

"Umm, baa-san."

The old lady stopped.

"Yes? Changing your mind?" She asked. Nagi nodded.

"...I think I will go downstairs."

And thus Nagi followed the old woman past the closed doors in the hallway. There were only six rooms, which is a small number even for inn standards. It didn't take long before they reached the staircase and went downstairs.

The first thing Nagi saw in the lobby, which is quite small and very typical of onsens, is Kazuki sitting on one of the couch, browsing several magazines. He didn't notice both of them.

"Because of the heavy rain, nobody is coming and using the baths, so I closed it down for the day. Shame. But tomorrow will be clear, they said. Aah, the Nihonbare..." the old lady said, rather airily.

"Umm..so this is an onsen?" Nagi asked.

"Well, of course. "The room where you slept before are not usually used. They are used when you happens to be...well...in need for a place to stay for a while. But we are not a love hotel, although my late husband once considered turning this place into that. Heh. What a fool."

"I see..."

"Kazuki-kun said he can't find a place to stay, so he come here. I haven't seen that boy for ages."

"Huh? You know him, granny?"Surprised, Nagi asked.

"Why yes, little girl. He's one of the students of my late husband, and he comes here often in high school."

"I don't know about that..."

"You seemed to be close to him. What's your name, little girl?" the old lady asked, looking amused once again.

"Nagi."

"Ohh, what a nice name. My name is Sumire, by the way. Well, please excuse me, I need to take care of something for a while. Make yourself at home, okay."

"Right..." Nagi replied as the old lady went away and disappeared into a door. Shrugging, she went to Kazuki, who didn't seem to be too surprised, and sat across him.

"Hi. Sleep well?" he said, turning his attention away from the magazine.

"You can say that." Nagi replied. "What time is it?"

"About half past seven." Kazuki said. "Why?"

"I think I forgot something..." Nagi muttered. 'Something very important...HAYATE! MARIA!"

"Relax. I already told them we are here. Wasn't easy, because the rain disrupted the signals, but I managed. Perhaps they will be here shortly."

"I hope so. Say, the rain has began to cease..."

"You're right...the rain has stopped."

Kazuki said as he put down the magazine he was reading on the table. He seemed to consider taking another, but he drew his hands, and instead he leaned on the couch.

"I can't sleep anymore now. And I'm bored." Nagi complained. She realized it was because of herself, since she slept too long, and now she felt like a little child for her complain.

Scratching his head absently, Kazuki replied, "I'm bored, too. The trip by car was exhausting."

"Oh...by the way, Kazuki. How familiar are you with Shimoda?"

"Hmm, even though baa-san said I came here often, in truth I didn't came here that frequently. I think I forgot about this city already."

"In that case, go out and jog your mind, kiddo. Remember and experience how magnificent Shimoda is." Sumire reappeared from the door and walked towards the two.

"Go out...?"

"Yes, take a short walk or something. The air after the rain sometimes is just pleasant." She suggested. "Well, unless you prefer to stay here doing nothing..."

"Umm, we'll consider." Kazuki replied rather hesitantly.

"Ah, you will." Sumire turned back and walked away. Kazuki turned to Nagi, whom he noticed, seemed to be interested, which surprised him.

"Perhaps baa-san is right. Maybe you need to go out." Nagi stated. "And umm...if you do...please...eh...take me with...you."

Kazuki remained fixated at her for moments, with mixed emotions.

'You just don't want to admit that you want or need to go out, too, Nagi?' he asked inwardly; it feels funny for a reason.

"I am sure you will be more knowledgeable about the city than I did." Kazuki finally said. "I'll be glad to take you along, Nagi."

"Gre-I mean, yeah, you should."

Leaving the onsen, the two began walking through the wet sidewalks. All around, one can see puddles forming. And much to Nagi's delight, the air did feels pleasant, although a little cold.

"It seems I will never be tired of this place!" Nagi exclaimed, both arms spread wide, savoring the air. Now more at ease because he was glad at her unexpected enthusiasm, Kazuki tried taking as much breath as possible, only for him to cough a lot later. Not particularly pleasant, especially when Nagi laughed at him.

"Maybe not really my cup of tea." Kazuki brushes the incident off with his usual manners. Nagi lookaved disappointed at the remark.

"You gave up too easily." Nagi said, pointing her accusing finger at him, which he replied with a wry laugh.

'Not really true. He never give up on me. Still...'

"Nagi?" Kazuki called as he saw her becoming a little dazed. It was enough for her to return to the Earth.

"Ne-nevermind! Umm, let's...let's go to the Shimoda Park. It's only a short distance from here..."

"Shimoda Park? I remember that place! There are benches overlooking the sea where I usually sat alone and watch the water." Kazuki exclaimed.

"Sitting alone...?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, I just like being alone for a while. I think almost everyone does." Kazuki replied. "Why did you suddenly want to go there?"

"...Can we just go there first?" Nagi replied after a period of silence.

"...Yes." Kazuki complied, while he tried to hold the feeling of guilt he got when he saw her somber face.

"Wow, It's been a while."

Kazuki said as both of them were walking uphill through the hydrangeas which makes the park famous.

"Yeah, me too." Nagi replied. "The last time I came here was before Hayate became my butler."

"Hmm, so you came here a lot, huh?" he asked.

"I guess...There are some things I haven't told you yet. I visit Shimoda every year." Nagi said. "And there's a reason for it."

"Reason?"

"I visited my mother's grave at Shimoda every year. And then, I..." she paused as they finally reached the spot they were looking for, "...usually came here. Alone."

Nagi then set herself on the bench, which overlook the sea.

"It's always like that...until Hayate comes. The first time he came with me to Shimoda was the time when I no longer came here."

"I see." Kazuki replied, unsure on what to say or think. He just stood there, while Nagi sits, her back facing him.

"Sitting here again feels different." Nagi commented. "Now that I am no longer alone."

"Alone?"

"Without my mother, I can't help but to feel that I'm alone. You said that people sometimes just wanted to be alone, but for me it's not a choice."

"..."

"But."

"?"

"There's Maria. And then Hayate. I don't need to be moping around here anymore, because I realized with them I won't be alone. And then there's..."

At this point, she turned her head and smiled at him.

"You."

"Nagi..."

"And now, because of that, sitting here again feels different."

"I...I'm glad then, if you are not alone anymore." Kazuki said. Nagi nodded, and then she turned her face away from him.

"Kazuki..."

"Y-yes?"

"there's still an empty space here."

"Eh?"

"Wo-would you like to sit...beside me?" she asked, seemingly with some difficulty.

At first he wanted to ask if it's okay, but in the end Kazuki kept his lips sealed tight and instead he silently took a seat beside Nagi.

"..."

"..."

"Now...what?" Nagi asked, after both of the sat side-by-side on the bench.

"...To be honest, I don't know. Do you have anything in your mind?"

"..."

"..."

"What did you you usually think of when you sit here alone, Kazuki?"

"...Usually, I just dozed off and then fell asleep, that's all. But I often dreamed silly things. Most of the time it brought me great relief from stress, though." Kazuki replied. "Just like now." he added, before recognizing a certain unusual sound.

It was Nagi giggling, which, as far as he knew, very rarely came from her.

"I want to know what sort of weird things you are dreaming about."

Kazuki shrugged. "Don't expect me to remember much; it was long time ago."

"Try putting some effort into it next time, Kazuki. It's easy to lost something when you didn't hold onto them tightly."

Looking at her deeply, Kazuki nodded.

"You are right."

Goodness, Look at the time. Perhaps we should be returning now." Nagi looked at her watch. "We spent quite some time here. And it is quiet already."

"Okay, let's go." Kazuki stood up, followed by Nagi. Then they began walking downhill.

Halfway through, Nagi stopped abruptly.

"What is i-"

"Shush. I think I heard something. It's...someone crying for help! Kazuki, be ready to call emergency!"

Without thinking twice, she paced to the source, without Kazuki powerless to stop her, so he followed her instead.

"Hey! Stop that!" Nagi shouted as she witnessed a girl being harassed and mugged on a rather hidden spot, which she was able to discover. The young thug, initially surprised at Nagi's arrival, quickly recovered, and he shifted his attention to her.

"Shut up, and go away, bitch, or I will kill you." He growled. "But...you looked like a rich one...maybe I'll mug you instead!"

"You lowlife. Lower than worms. Lower than dirt that worms ate, even." Nagi replied defiantly, just as Kazuki arrived. "You don't know who I am?"

"I know. A soon-to-be-dead-chick!" Pulling out a gun, the thug points it towards her. Although she was bold enough, Nagi was caught by surprise by the fact that he was armed, and she staggered backwards, almost falling. Instinctively she closed her eyes.

"LOOK OUT!"

It happens so quickly. She heard people shouting. Not one, but two. And someone caught her. She also heard gunshot, and someone groaning in pain. And to her horror, she realized who the person is.

"KAZUKI!" She opened her eyes, and saw Hayate holding her, and not far away, Kazuki, slumped on the ground, blood flowing. The thug stood there, apparently became horrified at what he have done, and he dropped the gun.

"Bastard." Nagi muttered darkly. "Hayate! Give that man the worst beatdown on his entire life. And make it quick."

"Right away, ojou-sama." Hayate said quietly, while Nagi broke herself free from hima nd rushed towards Kazuki, who, much to her relief, is still alive.

"Ugh…"

Kazuki moaned weakly as he opened his eyes. He quickly reminded himself not to move too hastily, because he felt sharp pain on his sides. Judging from the surrounding, he was in a hospital. The first person he saw was Hayate, a bit bruised, and a particularly obvious black eye. Upon seeing him, Hayate looked considerably more cheerful.

"Ah! Good thing you have awakened! I should tell ojo-"

"Wa-Wait." Kazuki said, stopping Hayate who was about to open the door.

"Yes?"

"She's okay, isn't she?"

"Don't worry, Kazuki-san. Ojou-sama is okay; but she's worried sick about you. I will go and tell her."

"Umm, what happened to your face...?"

Hayate chuckled before replying, "Well, the guy really does not want to go without a fight. And ojou-sama hit me because I..." he paused and smiled weakly, "...stalked both of you, or so she says."

"Huh?"

"I saw the two of you coming out of the onsen you mentioned in the mail, and I decided to follow you."

"Oh, I see. Well, sorry for troubling you, Ayasaki-san."

"It's not a problem. Perhaps I will call ojou-sama now, please excuse me."

With a small nod, Hayate excused himself and went outside. Now alone, Kazuki tried to remember what actually happened. He remembered throwing himself into the line of fire, and then he collapsed.

"So I'm in a hospital now." He said as he looked around. It's definitely a hospital. He lay down again, gritting his teeth to ease the pain.

Hayate walked a short distance, and saw what he's been looking for. Nagi was sitting on a chair, with Hinagiku near her.

"Don't worry, Nagi. The doctor said the bullet only grazed him. He'll be okay." She said. Nagi only nodded without replying, as she was sobbing, only ceasing for a short while when Hinagiku puts her hand on her shoulder.

"...I..."

"...was afraid. Right?"

"...! No! I'm not...Don't say it like you know everything!"

"You are afraid, Nagi."

"I...I...fine. I was afraid."

"It's only natural." Hinagiku said carefully, the harsh tone shifted to a more calming one. "If you truly consider someone as...well...more then just someone you know...it's only natural that you be afraid."

"...afraid..."

"Afraid of getting my hurt, afraid of being left alone, and so on." Hinagiku said. "I was like that once."

"You?"

"I can't bring myself to think I can love someone. I am afraid, that when I do, and then they were gone from my life...the pain of being left behind by my parents will return, stronger than ever." Hinagiku explained. "But you..."

"Perhaps...I'm like that, too..."

"What do you think you can do about it?"

Nagi shook her head. "I...don't know." she begrudgingly admitted.

"Learn to believe otherwise." Hinagiku said.

"...It's...hard, isn't it?"

"Would you not try it?"

"..."

"Ah, ojou-sama! Kazuki-san is conscious now. Maybe i you want to see him." Hayate said as he arrived. Nagi quickly wiped her remaining tears, and stood up.

"Thanks, Hayate." she said. "And thank you, Hinagiku." she said, looking back at her.

"You're welcome." both of them said.

"What are you two talking about, by the way?" Hayate asked as he sat on the spot previously occupied by Nagi.

"...Nothing much. I can't help but to feel sorry for her..."

"...But I think...both of them...will...well...someday..." Hayate turned towards Hinagiku. "...be like us."

Kazuki was about to close his eyes and try to sleep when the door opened, with Nagi peering inside. She stepped in a short moment afterwards, and hurriedly went to his bedside. She looked worried, yet at the same time she also looked relieved.

"Hi." Kazuki greeted, accompanied by a pained grimace. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Nagi."

Without a word, Nagi sat on a chair near the bed. Staring straight at Kazuki, she finally raised her hand, and Kazuki resignedly froze in place.

Even though he expected her to slap him, she didn't. Her hand did land on his cheek, but it wasn't a slap, but a gentle caress instead.

"I want to…but I can't. That's…." she said, beginning to sniffle, "…always like that. And now, I want to slap you for being reckless and making me worried…but I can't."

"..."

"..."

"You're...shaking. Are you feeling okay...?" Kazuki asked worriedly.

"..."

"Nagi."

"Shut...up." Nagi said, almost close to a whisper. "Let me...talk"

"Okay."

Taking a very deep breath and drawing her hand from him, Nagi began speaking, after wiping more tears off her eyes.

"...First of all...thank you."

"...Don't mention it..."

"You know, Kazuki. There's actually a lot of things I want to say to you." Nagi leaned forward and rested her chin on the bed and actually smiled.

"Eh?"

"Like...you are actually good-looking."

"Ehhh?"

"...and kind..."

"Uh, Nagi?"

"...and also..."

"Ah..."

"This doesn't work!" She exclaimed and groaned.

"What doesn't work?"

"Listen to me! Do you know how afraid I am?" Nagi reached forward and took a grasp on his shirt.

"Wait, wait, Nagi! Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid you're going to die..." Nagi finally said, her voice carried a sign of defeat as she let go. "...I..wanted to get rid of that feeling...but..."

"It stays, right?"

"Yes..." Nagi said weakly, her head now on the bed, with her looking away. Kazuki gave her a pat, which caused her to yelp a little.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" he said.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I don't like making promises I can't keep, so I'll just promise I'll do my best."

"You really are..." Nagi said as she rose and took the hand on her head, "...something."

"...Well, I don't know..."

"Tomorrow, I want to visit a special person, and you better make good of your promise." She said commandingly as she stood up.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. oh...by the way." Nagi stopped halfway, but not turning back as she wants to hide her red face, "Do you understand what it means when you are afraid of losing someone?"

Kazuki pondered briefly, and replied, "I understand."

"Good night." Nagi said, and Kazuki swore he heard she giggled softly as she left.

"Good night to you, too." he replied.

"Hi mom." Nagi murmured softly as she crouched before the lone gravestone which marks the resting place of Yukariko Sanzenin, which is under the tree by the cliff, and put the bouquet she brought along in front of it. Not too far behind her, stood Hayate, Hinagiku, their children, and Maria with Alicia. And further behind, there was Kazuki. All of them were silent.

"Mom...as you can see, all of us were alright, so you don't need to worry." Nagi spoke to the gravestone. "I hope...you will still be smiling when you were watching after me...and all those who were important to me as well. And one more thing..." She glanced briefly at Kazuki, "...There's...one person I want you to meet."

She then rose, and gave a nod to Hayate and Maria. Hayate whispered something to Hinagiku, and then she and Hayate took their children and left. Maria also did the same not too long afterwards, which left Kazuki and Nagi as the remaining person on the place.

Nagi went to Kazuki, and took his hand, and she pulled him closer to the gravesite. She then crouched again before the grave.

"...I'm sure both of you haven't got the chance to be acquainted properly, mom. This is...Kazuki."

At first hesitating, Kazuki than crouched before the grave as well, as respectful as he could, and also slowly as the pain still lingers.

"...It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Kazuki has helped me a lot, too. Like Hayate, mom." Nagi chimed in. "So...Don't be suspicious at him and do anything funny to him, okay!" she added jokingly.

"You love her so much, aren't you?" Kazuki asked out of the blue.

"Duh." Nagi replied. She actually looked unusually cheerful, and seeing her being like that and open, Kazuki can't help but to feel happy inside as well.

The two of them spent the next moment by praying together at the grave, and when they were done, it was already noon.

"Hey...the sun's high already."

"Yeah. Can't believe it was raining heavily yesterday."

"Do...you want to go now?" Kazuki asked.

"I...still have something to do here...but alone." Nagi replied reluctantly.

"Well...I'll be going first and wait for you to call, then..." Kazuki said and walked away. Nagi turned back to the grave.

"I've been lying to you, aren't I, mom?" she said, smiling bitterly. "I know you will be worried when you look at me now, who can't decide what to with her own emotions."

There was no answer, only the faint sound of the crashing waves below the cliff, but Nagi kept on talking anyway.

"I don't want to keep this up, mom." She said and kneeled, one hand clutching the gravestone, and the other on her chest, which felt unpleasant.

"It hurts, mom." She went on, tears began to fall. "And I was foolish to think it will be easy for me…but I…never had the courage to find o

ut…There's a part of me yelling the answer…and another closing my ears so I couldn't hear."

At this point, she laughed dryly. "But if you were still with me, you'll laugh it off like nothing, right, mom?" So caught up is she in spilling her emotions, that she didn't notice someone walking towards her.

"But…one thing I know for sure…he always tried to keep me happy…and not alone. But all I did was to keep him waiting and drifting in uncertainty. And that hurts, mom."

"That isn't true, you know."

The voice, which she recognized all too well, caused her heart to skip a beat. Turning back jerkily, she saw Kazuki, who looked at her firmly.

"Why...what the hell are you doing here?" Pa nicked, Nagi nudged him away, looking incredibly flustered.

"I'm sorry for intruding." He quickly apologized. "I just wanted to take something I forgot...and..."

"...You...didn't hear what I've been saying, right?"

"Apart from...that last part, no."

"...Good. I...I'll be going now."

Without waiting for response, Nagi walked away, even though it did little to ease the turmoil within her. After a few steps, realizing Kazuki apparently did not follow her as she expected, she turned around. Kazuki stood still, facing her mother's grave.

"I know, this is impudent of me to ask, but..." He paused and knelt before the grave, until his head touched the ground. "But...I...I...want to ask for your blessings, as her mother." he began. Nagi, who was about to walk back to him, froze in place, and starts fidgeting.

"I don't have much to offer. I'm just an ordinary man, while I realized she is an extraordinary person. I probably didn't deserve her at all. But she means so much to me. If you ask if I love her, the answer is yes, I do. I love everything about her. If you ask if I will make her happy, then my answer is, yes, I will! All of these, for the rest of my life! I promise, I will do my best to take care of her."

Meanwhile, Nagi, who watched from the distance without him noticing, had her mind filled with various thoughts, and her chest is starting to feel tight again.

'Now, if this doesn't change your mind, you're really a fool, Nagi Sanzenin.'

'And what are you going to do if you don't? Keep the same routine?'

'...and are you willing to admit that you will always be afraid and hide?'

'just a slight change is enough to make a great difference.'

'and to make it happen...'

'…..I got it now.'

'Just admit that you love him. Forget reasons and excuses.'

"..."

Drying her tears that already partially spilled, and ignoring the thumping on her heart, she began to walk towards Kazuki, who already stood up, looking tired.

"You don't have to be that elaborate. Mom will give you her blessings anyway even if you just speaks gibberish." She said as the distance between them became shorter. And like her before, this time it was his turn to act surprised.

"Na-Nagi?!

"You seemed surprised."

Kazuki, frowning at her sudden change of mood, replied, "Well-I-uh, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"...I hope...you don't think bad of me...uh...because..."

"That's enough. I won't."

"Oh...okay...umm, let me prepare the car, and..."

"Wait..." Nagi tugged his shirt. "There's...Something I need to say. And I figured mom need to hear it too."

"Huh...?"

"Do you remember when you said you are willing to wait for me? For my answer, whatever it will be?"

"Yes?"

"How long can you keep that up?"

"Until you decide I don't have to anymore."

"How about now?"

"Eh?"

"I realized, it's useless for me to hide it anymore, so..."

Nagi spun around, now facing the sea.

"KAZUKI NISHIZAWA...IS THE PERSON I LOVE THE MOST IN THIS WORLD!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Taken aback, Kazuki was unable to say anything other than trembling on where he stood, even as Nagi turned back to him and smiled, even though her eyes were teary. "Say it again! Tell me I'm the person you love the most in this world, Kazuki!"

Looking bewildered for a second, Kazuki, as if he was commanded by an unseen force, also turn around to face the sea.

" NAGI SANZENIN...IS THE PERSON I LOVE THE MOST IN THIS WORLD!" he shouted as loud as he could as well.

"Pffft..." Nagi lets out a small, restrained laugh, but it soon erupts into a bout of merry laughter, which is another rare moment. And Kazuki can't help to laugh with her as well, especially when she pulled him close and held him, as she did away with her restraints.

"Please, keep taking care of me from here on?" she pleaded as their laughter subsides and both of them were sitting on the grass.

"Of course. I already promised, right?" Kazuki replied, while Nagi rested her head on his body.

"Yeah. But I just wanted to ask that."

"Oh. I like that question too."

"I'm sure mom is smiling down on both of us. She didn't need to worry anymore."

"I...think I can feel it too."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Hayate watched from afar, with a very happy and relieved smile on his face.

"Look at them, Yukariko-sama. Your daughter did this by herself without my help. Aren't you proud? I'm sure you are, like me. And I'm certain you will give them your blessings too, as I do." He muttered, and walked away, after glancing at them for the last time.

"Now, be happy, little sister."


	14. Banzai, Mekame-Kun!, pt 01

"Why are you moping here and not helping the others?" Arashi said to his sister, who seemed to be distressed for a reason.

"Will papa and mama come?" Kasumi replied, her face full of worry.

"Geez, again? Of course they will." Arashi tiredly remarked. Kasumi then noticed Alicia, and she knew something was wrong with her.

"Speaking of sad, onee-chan seemed to be sad too." sh

e pointed towards the said girl, who indeed looked annoyed.

"Hey, Alicia." Arashi said. "Whay are you sulking like her? Today's the festival, you know, you should be happy. Is something wrong?"

Alicia sighed. For the first time, seeing the happily dopey smile of his really irked her.

"Oh. There's nothing wrong, Arashi-chan. I'm perfectly okay with you being dense." she replied, anctually cold enough to caused him to cringe. "Well, I guess I'll be finding Azumamiya-sensei, since I have to practice with her. See you later, Arashi-chan."

"Wait-what was that?" Arashi tried to stop her, but she were gone too quickly.

"You did something wrong, aren't you, onii-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"No...I don't think so..." He replied, although unsurely. He did think he seemed to forgot something, although he didn't know what. 'Damn, girls are hard to to understand."

"Are you sure, son?" said a voice behind him, which is easily recognized by the two children.

"Papa!" Kasumi almost shouted in her happiness.

"I have arrived!" Hayate exclaimed, while striking a peculiar pose. Arashi slapped his own forehead at the sight, even though Kasumi seemed to be excited about it.

"Dad, please." he groaned. Hayate laughed sheepishly.

"Well, sorry. You know, I always wanted to try to be Momotaros." he said.

"But in here?! Mom will get mad at you, dad. And speaking of mom, where is she?"

"Oh...well, she will be here shortly; we got separated along the way." Hayate replied. Kasumi seemed to be disappointed when she heard this.

"Aww...but she will come, right?"

"Come one, little girl, since when your mama ever broke her promise?" Hayate reminded.

"You are right! I will wait."

"Oh, Hayate-kun, you are here, too? What a surprise! And there's Arashi-kun as well, how are you, boy?"

"In high spirits, eh, sensei? Me too."

"I see. That's good to hear. Say, your class needs help in decorating, could you please lend a hand?"

"Right-o!" Arashi replied and stormed off, shouting his goodbye to Hayate and his sister.

Looking at the woman who spoke, Hayate inevitably felt surprised. Before him stood Ayumu, whom he haven't seen for quite some time, although he did heard she has returned to Japan. And behind her, there's a little boy clinging, about as old as his own daughter.

"Nishiza-"

Ayumu didn't gave him the chance to finish as she flicks her finger in front of him.

"You are forgetting something, I believe?"

"Right." Hayate said. "Sorry, Azumamiya-san, force of habit."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. But really, just call me Ayumu next time. It will be easier." Ayumu replied. Her son, unlike her, only content to watch without saying anything.

"So, what are you doing in Japan now, Ayumu-san?"

"Well...I work here as a music teacher for the 3rd graders and up, for a start." Ayumu replied. "Oh, by the way, here's my son Tojiro. But as you can see, he's too...well...shy."

looking at the boy, Hayate immediately nodded.

While the parents are busy talking, Kasumi stared at Tojiro, and he seemed to be cringing as his reaction.

"Sensei. Can I ask him to play with me?" she asked.

Ayumu seemed to be surprised, but only for a moment. She even promptly gave her consent.

"Oh? Great. It will be good for Tojiro. So...you're Hayate-kun's daughter? Heeehee, you're very cute. What's your name?"

"Kasumi."

"'Kasumi? That's also a very nice name...so, Tojiro, go play with Kasumi, okay?"

"No...mama..."

"Aww, come one, don't be a bad sport! Kasumi doesn't bite!" the little girl said as she reached forward and forcefully pried the boy away from his mother.

"Hey, hey, Kasumi, don't be rude."Hayate warily reminded because Tojiro looked as if he was about to cry.

"That's okay. Look; Tojiro seemed ot be calming down."

And the little boy indeed seemed not as tense as before, as the little girl held his hand and gave him a smile. Soon he even let her took him to walk around.

"Wow. That's just...unbeliaveble. Your daughter is really something, Hayate-kun." Ayumu said.

"Well...of course."

"And one more thing...where's Hina-san?

"Oh...guess I have to start looking for her now." Hayate said.

"Oooh, I really want to meet her, too! Give her my regards when you meet her, okay? I need to go back upstairs, but I'm sure we can meet again later."

"Sure, thank you, Ayumu-san."

"Seriously, Arashi-chan, seriously." Alicia fumes as she walked hurriedly along the hallway. She still can't find the teacher, even though she already checked the auditorium, and because of that she left, but she realized right now she didn't have any place to go. She then thought of going back to Arashi, but since she's still angry at him, she immediately dismissed the idea.

"And mama and papa can't come as well. Sheesh." She shook her head in disbelief over the fact that even her own parents seemed to neglect her. At least she felt that way.

"And to think today was supposed to be special for me...they never did this before. Ah, think positive. Perhaps they are preparing a surprise, so, I shouldn't be mad at them. And perhaps I should apologize to Arashi-chan, too." With this in mind, she then decided to go find him.

"Alicia?" Someone called. It was Hayate.

"Uncle."

"Looking for something? You look confused."

"Hmm, just looking for Azumamiya-sensei, she said she will be at the auditorium, but she didn't, and most of us left already. Are you looking for someone, uncle?"

"Well, I was about to look for Hina, but after I called her she said she will be late, as she did had something to do in her office for a while. So, I got nothing to do now, but to look around. I thought Kasumi will drag me around, but she went off with someone else."

"Aunty? She's a very busy person."

"She is. But seeing her working hard for the sake of the people is admirable. Oh well, will Maria-san or Nonohara-san come here today?"

"No. Papa and mama were very busy today, and they can't leave the house, or so they said, uncle." Alicia said, making Hayate feeling a little guilty.

"Oh. Say, how about going to your class? Arashi is helping with decorations." Hayate suggested.

"Oh...good idea. I think I want to see him." Alicia replied. "Want to go together, uncle?"

"It is a pleasure to escort a charming lady like you." Hayate said and bowed.

"No offense, uncle, but you sound creepy." Alicia gave an amused chuckle.

Hayate laughed as well. 'Well, let'see what can you do if Arashi said those words to you.' he thought, gleefully.

The class was located at the second floor, and it's quite noisy with the children chattering and teasing each other. Hayate peered inside, and saw Arashi in the corner, putting on banners.

"Hi, son." Hayate called out. "Look who's here."

"Huh?" Arashi turned around.

"Hi, Arashi-chan." Alicia offered her greetings as well.

"A-Alicia? What about your practice?"

"Seemed to be postponed." Alicia replied, looking a little disappointed. "Even though we only got a short time to rehearse before the actual performance begins."

"Oh I see...That's great! Why don't you stay here?" Arashi asked expectantly, seemingly forgotten she was mad at him earlier.

"Sure..."

Meanwhile, Hayate went outside, and he overheard a coomotion on the class beside them, and he recognized one of the teacher speaking as Ayumu. So he decided to see what's going on.

"This is bad..." Ayumu said, as she saw the sight before her. Many sick-looking children, crying and moaning, and apparently unable to stand up. On the table scattered several plates with half-eaten curry.

"What's going on here...?"

Hayate didn't got the chance to speak when a stout-looking old man came barging into the classroom; his face was furious when he saw the scene.

"Ah! Principal! The...the children...they were..."

Hayate rushed to the curry pot on the table before anyone could stop him; he took a sniff, and his face instantly turned into distress.

"This is..."

"What is it, Hayate-kun?" Ayumu said as she joined him and looked into the curry. She didn't see anything wrong with it. But she did notice his expression, and his clenched fist.

"A kind of poison. Or some dangerous substance of sorts." Hayate said, grimly. "Not the deadly one...but still, a poison is a poison. I hate to say this, but we got a crime going on. Ayumu-san, we must take these kids to the nurse...or better yet, the doctor."

"Ye, yes!" Ayumu said. "She turned around to face the class, and shouted, "Alright, boys, can you please help us take these kids to the infirmary so they can get treatment for a while?"

Without hesitation, the remaining boys quickly agreed. And then each of them helped their sick friends up and to walk.

"Wait." The principal interjected; this annoyed Hayate somewhat.

"Excuse me, sir. This kids need treatment immediately, so..."

"Please, that would make too much attention."

"So?"

"You don't understand...If they see what's happening, there will be much panic...and the festival is in danger if that happens!"

"This children matters more than your festival!" Hayate said, voice rising.

"Calm down, everyone." Ayumu said, louder than the two. "Hayate-kun, do you think we could just call the school nurse here and bring us some medicine that she thinks she would need? You said it's not deadly, right? We could minister the first aid with what we got, I think." She suggested.

Hayate calmed himself down. "Fine. I didn't think of it. Sorry."

"Don't worry, that's because you are just too kind." Ayumu said before turning to a student.

"Masato-kun, you're good at running, so run to the nurse office and call her here, okay? Tell her what's happening."

The boy nodded and rushed out of the room. Ayumu turned back to Hayate.

"Please don't be angry at the principal; I can understand his reasons. When people panicked, the situation would run out of control." she said.

"I...understand."

"I guess...I'm just frustrated." The principal steps forward. "I will just tell you this...someone is looking forward to ruin this school festival." he said.

"What?"

"The past few days before the festival begins, I knew someone been trying to sabotage things. At first the culprit only ruins the decorations and paste inflammatory messages to walls, but this? This is getting ridiculous."

"If I may know, why is this festival important? Sorry if I'm being rude." Hayate asked.

"This is exactly the 40th anniversary of this school. And also the anniversary for...Mekame-kun."

"Mekame-kun...?!I heard about that name before...wasn't it the immensely popular but short-lived TV character back in the 90s?" Hayate replied.

"Not anymore. He's like the school mascot!"

"If he's the school mascot, how come I never see him...?" Hayate asked.

"Well...that's a long story...but...yeah, we rarely show him around. It's in part to respect...his creator..." The principal began to hesitate, and Hayate decided it's not his interest to know further.

"Anyway, think about it! Nobody likes when they got their birthday canceled or forgotten, youngster."

"Is that so? I agree." Alicia said, suddenly appearing.

"Wha-Alicia, don't make it a habit of appearing so sudden like that!" Hayate said, clutching his chest in surprise.

"Hey, uncle, what if you try solving this case?" Alicia sked.

"Eeeh? But I am not a detective...?!"

"You are welcome to try, though, stranger." the principal said. "I really accept any help anyone willing to give right now. I just can't do this myself. Anyway, I need to check on that costume for the musical, And Azumamiya-sensei, I guess you better round up your students for the practice shortly." He added just as the nurse arrived, and he quickly leaves.

"Well, I leave this to you then, Mizutani-sensei" Ayumu said to the nurse. Said nurse nodded and began examining the sick students.

"I will call the doctor imemdiately if I can't deal with this." she said. Ayumu gave her a thumbs up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, aren't you one of my players, too?" She asked Alicia.

" I am."

"Then you must come too."

"I will."

"Okay, Hayate-kun, I will be going first."

"Alright, Ayumu-san."

"If you don't have anything to do, why don't you come with us, Uncle?"

Hayate pondered for a moment, but in the end he decided to agree. Perhaps he could find a solution to the problem at hand.

"Sure. I'll be glad to."

"Strange isn't it, uncle?" Alicia asked while the two of them walked towards the auditorium.

"You are always quick to see something strange, aren't you?" Hayate replied. "So what's odd?"

"Why do you think someone wanted to ruin the school's festival? This is not a particularly famous school, and someone wants publicity, there are more downright straightforward methods other than these pranks."

"That could be right. Still, it now counts as a crime as people got hurt and-"

Hayate opened the auditorium door as he spoke, but his speech was cut short by the sight of a tall, muscular man groaning in pain while holding his legs, surrounded by worried-looking students and staffs, which includes Ayumu as well. He seemed to have sprained ankle.

"Sensei! Hang in there!" one of them shouted. Hayate noticed a ladder nearby on the ground, and he deduced he fell from there.

"Gosh, Sonoda-sensei, I think you got hurt pretty bad; we need to give you treatment." A girl said.

"But…Mekame-kun…Mekame-kun is…"

And then Hayate noticed, near the ladder, a green costume, so he approached it; Ayumu saw him, but she was too focused on the injured man. And, upon closer inspection, the costume turns out to be a costume of robotic, humanoid turtle, surprisingly well-made for just a school mascot's costume, even though it did showed obvious sign of aging.

"Anything strange, uncle? I won't be surprised if there's any." Alicia said as she approached Hayate. "See?" she pointed at the ladder. Hayate examined it, and saw that part of the wooden ladder has been sawed-off.

"Damn it." He muttered a curse.

"This is bad, Hayate-kun! Sonoda-sensei is injured; he fell from the top of the ladder, and he's badly hurt now…" Ayumu suddenly came rushing towards them.

"I'll go check on him." Hayate said, and he went to the injured man.

"Excuse me." Hayate said politely.

"Who-who are you?" the teacher, Sonoda-sensei, asked.

"Just a concerned parent." Hayate replied. "May I ask a few questions?"

"Go on."

"Have you seen anyone acting suspiciously around here…?"

"Geez, what's with all these detective stuffs? I mean, sorry, sir, I didn't notice anyone, because a lot of people come and go…Yeah, that's it, sorry. Why did you ask?"

"Because the fact that the ladder you've been using was sabotaged?"

"What! When I get my hands on the culprit…"

SONODA-SENSEI!" The principal slams the door open, and hastily went in. He briefly looked at Sonoda-sensei, and he instantly went silent.

"Ca-calm down, principal….there got to be a way…"

"There's no time to find a replacement! And Mekame-kun must go out and go around the school shortly. How could you expect me to calm down?!"

"Well…" Ayumu looked at Hayate, who admitted to himself that he isn't sure he's going to like where the situation going.

"Perhaps uncle Hayate can be a temporary replacement." Alicia interjected. "Right, uncle?"

"EH?"

"But he is not one of the staffs…"Ayumu said.

"Staff or not, we could use help from anyone, right?" The principal said dismissively. "I will pay you even, if you want."

"No, that's not the problem…" Hayate did not continue as Alicia stepped on his foot.

"Look, uncle, the culprit obviously will be targeting the mascot to sabotage us even further. Well, up to you though."Alicia whispered.

"I understand." Hayate nodded, and then he faced the principal.

"I'll do it; for the sake of the children." He said, to the suddenly grateful-looking principal, and everyone present.

"Oh goodness! Thank you so much, stranger! Azumamiya-sensei, you help him with the costume. Sorry, stranger, I must go now, since I'm very busy, but do know that all of us thank you deeply."

"Okay…"

"Hey, make it good, okay. I think you can do it, sir. I hope the children will love you." Sonoda-sensei said, before groaning in even more as he was too enthusiastic.

"Alright…"

"One more thing, though…Hayate-kun…" Ayumu said.

"Yes…?"

"Mekame-kun is also the star of the closing musical, you know…?"

"…"

"….."

"Really?" Hayate asked, turning pale.

"Yes. Which means you will have to perform in stage. But as far as I can remember, he didn't have dialogues at all…."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"


End file.
